<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now or Never by Sammi_Black_Winchester_Lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538304">Now or Never</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi_Black_Winchester_Lover/pseuds/Sammi_Black_Winchester_Lover'>Sammi_Black_Winchester_Lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Caleb brings families back together, Daddy Luke, Domme OFC, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Polymerous, Sir Kink, Smut, Soft Dom Luke, Sub Luke, Sub OFC, Sub Reggie, Switch OFC, Texting, Threesome - F/M/M, and in 2020, but it’s still set in the 90s, caleb is A Dad, cheating but not really, not a daddy, semi-modern au, some heartbreak, switch Luke, the boys are 16 when it starts, they all have phone’s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi_Black_Winchester_Lover/pseuds/Sammi_Black_Winchester_Lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Caleb Covington/Original Female Character(s), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong> <sup>L</sup> </strong> <sup>                                                                             11:30AM                                                                                 S</sup></p><p>Hey Daddy, 😉</p><p>
  <strong>Wut do u want?</strong>
</p><p>What I want, is for you to come home.</p><p>
  <strong>Sorry baby, u know I can’t do that</strong>
</p><p>I know… I just miss you…</p><p>
  <strong>I miss you too…</strong>
</p><p>
  <sup>                                                                                1:30 PM                                                                                   </sup>
</p><p>
  <strong>The guys miss you too, you should come to the next concert</strong>
</p><p>I can try.</p><p>
  <strong>We’re heading back now</strong>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>She’s the love of my life, but lately… it feels like she could leave me any second… We aren’t dating or anything, but I like her. I want to date her.</p><p>She always came to my concerts, band practice… we went to the same schools, we had the same classes. Until the five of us dropped out.</p><p>I’m Luke Patterson, I’m in a band Sunset Curve. With three of my best friends. Alex Mercer, Reggie Peters, and Bobby Wilson. The girl I’m talking about is our best friend, her name is Samantha Covington, but she’s always preferred Sammi. And she is, was basically our manager… she recently stopped joining us, stopped coming to things with us.</p><p>~~~</p><p><strong> <sup>B                                                             </sup> </strong> <sup>                3:57 PM                                                                  S</sup></p><p>Hey, sorry about that… my mom kicked me out, so I was packing everything up</p><p>
  <strong>You can live with us if you want</strong>
</p><p>Thanks, B</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Dude, relax,” Bobby hands me his phone.</p><p>“She didn’t tell me that…”</p><p>“Maybe because you just ran away from home?”</p><p>“Or because her parents have been fighting for months now, and she didn’t know what to do? So, she kept it to herself.”</p><p>“Or maybe it’s because she was threatened to keep it to herself.” Sammi’s voice calls out from the studio doors.</p><p>“Who threatened you?”</p><p>“Kelly…”</p><p>“Your step-dad?”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“Sam…” Luke starts to tell the girl, who stops him.</p><p>“Don’t. I don’t need your pity, Patterson.” She dejects.</p><p>“Sorry…”</p><p>“Where are you sleeping? Since the house is full?” Bobby asks the girl.</p><p>“Out here is fine, I’m used to sleeping on the floor, and couches.”</p><p>“Right, Kelly took your bed a few months ago.”</p><p>“Why?” Alex asks confused.</p><p>“I know as much as you, my fine friend.” She tells him</p><p>“Okay, then…”</p><p>“So,” Sam starts to say, walking around the studio inspecting it, “If I’m moving into here, a few things needa change.”</p><p>“Like?”</p><p>“Well, I’ve always wanted to live in a loft, plus, if we built one than my shit wouldn’t be in the way of your band stuff?”</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>~~~</p><p><strong> <sup>L                                                                             </sup> </strong> <sup> 5:00 AM                                                                                 S</sup></p><p>
  <strong>I can’t sleep… knowing your in the studio by yourself worries me…</strong>
</p><p>I’m fine. Besides, I’m not alone…</p><p>
  <strong>What do you mean?!</strong>
</p><p>Alex is out here with me?</p><p>
  <strong>Why?</strong>
</p><p>Bc he can be?</p><p>
  <strong>Oh</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Right…</strong>
</p><p>Are you POUTING right now Patterson?</p><p>
  <strong>No…</strong>
</p><p>Bullshit</p><p>
  <strong>Fine…</strong>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Sam?”</p><p>“Yeah, Alex?”</p><p>“Why’d you ask me to stay with you?”</p><p>“Because we don’t spend enough time with each other?”</p><p>“Sam?”</p><p>“Fine, because I miss you.”</p><p>“Really? Then why stop coming around?”</p><p>“Yes, I stopped coming around because I fell for not one, but two of my best friends… and it’s awkward being around them all the time…”</p><p>“Okay… so, you stopped coming to practice because of boys?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Okay, that makes sense. And I’m guessing it’s Luke, and?”</p><p>“Peters…”</p><p>“Reggie? Okay…?” Alex states, high-pitched.</p><p>“Can we sleep now?”</p><p>“Please!”</p><p>xxxx</p><p>“Aww! They look so cute all cuddled up together!” Reggie teases.</p><p>“Reg, I am not afraid to hurt you.” I threaten the boy.</p><p>“Sorry, Sammi…” Reggie says, putting his hands up in defence.</p><p>“What time even is it!?” Alex grumbles out.</p><p>“Like eight-thirty?” Bobby shrugs.</p><p>“You’re kidding me, right.” I ask them.</p><p>“Nope. Sorry honey.”</p><p>“I hate all of you, except you Alex,” I mumble out, snuggling closer to Alex.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>*Later that day*</p><p>“Truth or dare,” Alex starts, looking around the circle at his friends, “Luke.”</p><p>“Dare, man.” Luke tells him, confidently.</p><p>“I dare you to…” Alex stops, pretending to think, “…kiss.” Luke cuts him off with a scoff.</p><p>“Shut up, unless you want to use your one and only chicken,” Bobby tells the guitarist, who pouts as if he’s been insulted.</p><p>“Never.” Luke tells Bobby. “Now, who do I get to kiss?” he asks Alex.</p><p>“Whoever you want to,” Alex chuckles.</p><p>Luke looks between Reggie and me before looking at Alex. “Can I kiss two people?” Luke asks, timidly, causing Bobby and Alex to laugh.</p><p>“Sure, I did say whoever you wanted to,” Alex answers, still laughing.</p><p>“Be nice to the poor boy,” I chuckle out.</p><p>“So, who’s the two lucky lad’s, or lad and lady…?” Bobby asks.</p><p>Luke doesn’t answer verbally, instead, he responds by moving forward, to sit in front of Reggie and me.</p><p>“Oh?” I say, slightly worried.</p><p>“May I?” Luke asks, before leaning forward.</p><p>I nod my head not trusting my voice, and Luke takes it for what it was, consent,</p><p>And beans over closer to my face, kissing me.</p><p>“So, which one of the guys were you thinking about kissing?” I tease Luke after he pulls away.</p><p>“Oh, right!” he chuckles softly, turning to look at Reggie, who looks slightly jealous and flustered.</p><p>“Me?” Reggie asks Luke, who just smiles shyly and nods.</p><p>“Please?” Luke asks in return, earning a nod from the bassist.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>“It’s late, we should head to bed,” Bobby says, standing up.</p><p>“It’s ten o’clock?! We’ve been up later than this before.” I pout.</p><p>“We have to practice tomorrow?”</p><p>“Oh… alright, that is a good reason…”</p><p>~~~</p><p><strong> <sup>A                                             </sup> </strong> <sup>                                10:30 PM                                                                                S</sup></p><p>
  <strong>So, Luke kissed you!? He def feels the same.</strong>
</p><p>So? He could’ve just kissed me to throw you guys off</p><p>Their kiss was way hotter.</p><p>
  <strong>You got me there… it def was</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He was blushing for the rest of the night, whenever u talked, or when he <em><span class="u">looked</span></em> at you</strong>
</p><p>Bullshit…</p><p>
  <strong>Don’t believe me. Ask Bobby.</strong>
</p><p>Maybe I will.</p><p>
  <strong>Bet.</strong>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>*Next Morning*</p><p>~~~</p><p><strong> <sup>L</sup> </strong> <sup> + <em>R</em>                                                                       9:29AM                                                                                   A</sup></p><p>So, you kissed two of ur bandmates.</p><p>U like ‘em?</p><p>
  <strong>You dared me too!</strong>
</p><p>Only one! You asked to kiss 2!</p><p>
  <strong>Fine… I like them.</strong>
</p><p>Knew it!</p><p>
  <sup>Alex added Reggie to the chat</sup>
</p><p>
  <em>Hi?</em>
</p><p>Hey man!</p><p>Do u like Sam? U seemed jealous yesterday.</p><p>
  <em>I do...</em>
</p><p>Knew it! Called it!</p><p>~~~</p><p><em> <sup>R</sup> </em> <sup>                                                                                             9:38 AM                                                                                  A</sup></p><p>
  <em>would u hate me if I told you...?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I also kinda think I like Luke?</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Never!</span>
</p><p>~~~</p><p><strong> <sup>L </sup> </strong> <sup>+ <em>R</em>                                                                                       9:40 AM                                                                                  A</sup></p><p>
  <strong>Hi, Reg.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>you okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yeah, I'm ok.</strong>
</p><p>As Sam would say,</p><p>Bullshit.</p><p>
  <strong>fuck off…</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>wanna talk about it?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nah, it's ok, thx tho man.</strong>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Just tell him!” Alex shouts out, loudly.</p><p>“Who tell him what?” Bobby asks.</p><p>“Luke and Reggie,” Alex shows the other boy his phone.</p><p>“So, they like each other, but won’t tell the others?”</p><p>“Exactly! They all tell me, but not the ones they like.”</p><p>“Who likes who?” I ask the two boys.</p><p>“Sam!” they both say in unison, turning to face me.</p><p>“Alex! Bobby!”</p><p>“How long have you been standing there?”</p><p>“Since Alex said Reggie, otherwise I have no idea what the convo is about.”</p><p>“Okay, good,” Alex sighs.</p><p>“You should tell the others you like them.” Bobby blurts out.</p><p>“Dude!”</p><p>“Sorry!”</p><p>“You want me to tell guys that I like them? How do you know I like them!?” I ask shouting a bit. Bobby points to Alex, who looks guilty.</p><p>“I’m sorry!”</p><p>“It’s fine, as long as <em>no one else</em> knows!”</p><p>“They won’t! I promise!”</p><p>“What’s with all the yelling?” Luke asks, walking into the studio with Reggie standing beside him.</p><p>“Nothing?” Alex questions, as I bolt to the bathroom (for no reason other than to hide).</p><p>“She’s shy, she'll prolly just texts them, instead of telling them in person?”</p><p>“Text who?” Luke asks, confused.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Sammi- So, idk how to tell you guys this but… um… = Sent to LP and RP</p><p><strong> <sup>L</sup> </strong> <sup> + <em>R</em>                                                                                       11:02 AM                                                                                S</sup></p><p>
  <strong>What!?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>please don’t leave us…</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sammi, ur scaring us, just come out of the bathroom.</em>
</p><p>Never. I’m not leaving.</p><p>And sorry… I’m never leaving this bathroom again.</p><p>
  <strong>What is wrong then!?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Stop yelling @ her!</em>
</p><p>I like you both, and idk what to do?</p><p>
  <em>We’re confessing our feelings then?</em>
</p><p>I guess so?</p><p>
  <em>Well, that makes me feel better,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>b/c I kinda sort like the two of you as well…</em>
</p><p>Phew! Oh good! I’m glad to hear that!</p><p>Luke?</p><p>
  <strong>Do I really have to confess?</strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>I KISSED THE BOTH OF YOU LAST NIGHT!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I could have kissed one or neither of you.</strong>
</p><p>Good point…</p><p>
  <em>True…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yeah…</strong>
</p><p>😊 so, if I wanted to kiss you, either of you. You would let me?</p><p>
  <em>Yes!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>ARE YOU DAFT!?</strong>
</p><p>… be nice…</p><p>
  <strong>Sorry… ofc I would…</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Same!</em>
</p><p>So, if I left the bathroom rn, and tried to kiss you (Reg), u would let me?</p><p>
  <em>Yes, I would!</em>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>I leave the bathroom and walk over to where Reggie is sitting on the couch with the others. Straddling his lap, I kiss him roughly. Causing him to jump slightly, but kiss back. Earning a “<em>Finally!</em>” from Alex and Bobby.</p><p>“The two of you should probably leave for a bit,” Luke tells the other two boys.</p><p>“Okay, bye then.” I hear their footsteps disappear in the background.</p><p>“That was… <em>hot</em>” Reggie pants out after I release him from the kiss.</p><p>“It was, hence, why Luke kicked out the others?” I tell Reggie, who looks around the room confused.</p><p>“When did that happen?”</p><p>“A few seconds ago?” I chuckle, reaching over for Luke.</p><p>“Wha-?” I cut him off by kissing him just as passionately as I had with Reggie.</p><p>“Hot,” Reggie breaths out, against my neck, “but now I feel a little left out…”</p><p>“Sorry,” I mumble out through kisses. I start moving my hips slightly, creating a little friction, causing Reggie to put his hands on my hips to keep me steady.</p><p>“<em>Babe,</em>” Reggie groans.</p><p>~~~</p><p><sup>Group chat </sup>= <strong><em><sup>Bandmates</sup></em></strong><sup>12:00 PM</sup></p><p>
  
</p><p><sup>Alex-</sup> We need to rehearse for tn.</p><p><sup>Bobby- </sup>So, could we please be allowed back inside?</p><p><sup>Reg-</sup> You guys ruined the mood…</p><p><sup>Alex- </sup>YOU THREE AREN’T EVEN DATING YET!</p><p>HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!!?<sup> – Sam</sup></p><p><sup>Alex- </sup>I just do?</p><p><sup>Luke- </sup>Reg… we can always find the mood again</p><p>I’m always ready whenever u 2 are 😊<sup>- Sam</sup></p><p><sup>Alex-</sup> gross!</p><p><sup>Bobby- </sup>^^^what Alex said</p><p><sup>Reg-</sup> okay 😊</p><p><sup>Alex-</sup> so, ik u used to call Luke ‘<em>daddy</em>’</p><p>            Is that still happening?</p><p>            If so, please don’t make it sexual near us?</p><p>I won’t, dw <sup>– Sam</sup></p><p>~~~</p><p>“Kinky,” Reggie giggles into my neck.</p><p>“That tickles!” I start laughing.</p><p>“You two are weirdos,” Luke tells us.</p><p>“Two weirdos that you like,” I jokingly sass at him.</p><p>“Actually, how would the two of you feel if I asked you to be my girlfriend,” Luke asks looking at me, than at Reggie, “and my boyfriend?”</p><p>“I would have to say… What took you so long?!” I ask the boy.</p><p>“What she said!” Reggie beams, pointing at me.</p><p>“Sweet!” Luke cheers.</p><p>xxx</p><p>“Why’s he so happy?” Bobby asks, looking at Luke.</p><p>“Because we agreed to be a throuple?”</p><p>“Oh!? Sweet, congrats dude’s!” Bobby pats me on the back. (I’ve always been one of the guys.)</p><p>“Thanks!” Reggie smiles, brightly.</p><p>“Time to… um... Music!?” I inform the guys.</p><p>“Yes, it is,” Luke smiles, giving me a quick peck on the cheek, before grabbing his guitar.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>“That was tight!” I cheer out, “you guys are going to be huge one day!”</p><p>“So, will you. You are apart of this band too. You may not be up on stage with us, but you’re the reason we remember to our gigs, to practice, and to basically function,” Alex says hugging me.</p><p>“You jerk, I didn’t wanna cry today!” I joke.</p><p>“Sorry…” he chuckles while shrugging.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>*A Couple of Months Later*</p><p>“I’m so proud of you guys!” I congratulate them</p><p>“Thanks, baby, we couldn’t have done it without you,” Reggie says, smiling brightly.</p><p>“He’s right Sammi, you helped us get here,” Alex adds.</p><p>“Thanks, guys. Now, go see how it feels up there. I’ll be here after the rehearsal.” I kiss both my boyfriends, before pushing them toward the stage.</p><p>xxx</p><p>I stand by an old friend of mine from a few years ago, who works at the Orpheum, while the guys play.</p><p>“Whoo! Excellent!” “Sounds great, guys!” “Whoo!” come from some employees after the boys finish the song.<br/>“Yeah!” the band members laugh<br/>“Thank you! We're Sunset Curve!” Luke says.<br/>“Too bad we wasted that on soundcheck! That was the tightest we've played!” Bobby says.<br/>“Wait until tonight, man, when this place gets packed with record execs.” Luke bounces.<br/>“Alex, you were smoking.” Reggie tells the drummer.<br/>“Oh no. I was just warming up. You guys were the ones on fire.” He blushes.<br/>“Could you just own your awesomeness for once?”<br/>“Huh?”<br/>“All right, I was killing it.” The boys all chuckle.<br/>“Ok, well, I'm thinking we fuel up before the show. I'm thinking street dogs.” Luke says<br/>“Ooh!”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Sammi? You in?” Reggie shouts over to me.</p><p>“Course babe!”</p><p>“Hey, Bobby, where you going?<br/>“I'm good. Vegetarian. I could never hurt an animal.” Bobby flirts.<br/>“You guys are really good.”<br/>“Thank you.”<br/>“I see a lot of bands. Been in a couple myself. I was really feeling it.” Rose informs the boys<br/>“That's what we do this for. I'm Luke, by the way.”<br/>“Hi, I'm Reggie.”<br/>“Alex.”<br/>“Bobby.”</p><p>“Nice meeting you guys. I'm Rose.”<br/>“Oh, uh...”<br/><br/>“Here's our demo. And a T-shirt. Size beautiful.” Reggie says, causing Alex to groan.<br/><br/>“Thanks. I'll make sure not to wipe the tables down with this one.”<br/><br/>“Oh, good call. Whenever they get wet, they just kinda fall apart in your hands.”<br/><br/>“Don't you guys have to go get hot dogs?”<br/><br/>“Yeah, he had a hamburger for lunch.”</p><p>“Be good…” I groan at him as the boys leave.</p><p>xxx</p><p>“That’s what I’m talking about boys!” Luke exclaims walking through the door.</p><p>Reggie chuckles</p><p>“The smell of Sunset Boulevard?”</p><p>“No.” Luke says, chuckling. “It's what that girl said in there tonight. About our music, all right? It's like an energy. It connects us with people. They can feel us when we play. I want that connection with everybody.” he beams.</p><p>“Then we're gonna need more T-shirts.” Reggie says softly.</p><p>The boys and I snicker.</p><p>“Let's go, boys.”</p><p>“Ladies.”</p><p>“Reggie, wait!” A fan squeals.</p><p>“Oh my God. Reggie!”</p><p>“Oh my God! Hi, it's me!”</p><p>xxx</p><p>“Man... I can't wait until we eat someplace where the condiments aren't served out of the back of an Oldsmobile...” Alex complains dropping a slice of pickle onto the battery.</p><p>“Hey... Sorry, I got some pickle juice on your battery cables…”</p><p>“No problem. It’ll help with the rust,” the guy chuckles.</p><p>“That… can’t” Alex stumbles, confused, as the man chuckles again, “okay, what?”</p><p>The four of us walk over to a couch where Reggie sighs happily, as I sit on his lap.</p><p>“This is awesome, you guys. We're playing The Orpheum! I can't even count how many bands have played here and then ended up being huge?” Luke chuckles lightly. “We're gonna be legends!” Luke says, amazed, “Eat up boys. ‘Cause after tonight, everything changes.” Luke takes a bite, followed by the rest of us.</p><p>“That’s a new flavour,” Alex informs us.</p><p>“Chill man, street dogs haven’t killed us yet,” Reggie chirps, taking another bite.</p><p>“I don’t feel so good…” I tell the guys, finishing the dogs.</p><p>“Me neither…” They all agree.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We died…</p><p>Luke never got to show his parents that he could make it big… his parents loved us both, I was always over at the other guys' place so often that their parents thought of me as one of their own… Emily and Mitch are probably heartbroken right now…</p><p>Reggie’s parents were like mine, so we didn’t always stay there unless he wasn’t allowed to leave for the night…</p><p>Alex’s parents basically kicked him out after he told them he was gay… so none of us were on good terms without parents…</p><p>My mom probably doesn’t even know I died… Kelly probably knows but hasn’t told her… she wasn’t the reason I was kicked out; he was. He hated me… Rose knew Kelly a little. We had been in a few classes growing up, the boys never noticed though. Hopefully, she’ll be able to tell my mom…</p><p>“Alex stop crying!”</p><p>“I can’t!”</p><p>“We died I know!”</p><p>xxxx</p><p>Someone’s screaming?</p><p>Oh, God! It’s us!?</p><p>We just landed in our studio!? It looks different…</p><p>There’s a girl who gasps and looks at us with concern at first before she starts freaking out.</p><p>“Whoa,” Luke starts, then gasps,” whoa, how did we get back here?” Luke questions before yellow shirt starts screaming, which leads the guys and me to start screaming.</p><p>Yellow shirt runs out screaming. And after a while, we hear footsteps coming towards the studio.</p><p>The boys’ and I poof out, as the girl comes into view of the open doors, with a cross in hand.</p><p>“Are you still here,” she starts, “whatever you are?” she says walking around.</p><p>“I know I saw something, I’m not crazy,” she states.</p><p>“We’re all a little crazy,” Luke quips, which has the girl screaming again.</p><p>“Oh my god! please stop screaming!” Alex begs as a dog howls in the background.</p><p>She stops immediately, “Who are you, and what are you doing in my mom's studio?”</p><p>“Your mom’s studio? This is our studio. Trust me, my...” Luke starts sliding on the piano trying to get away from the girl’s cross, “The grand piano is new, and… and… and…” he gets off the piano and starts giggling saying, “My couch!” falling onto it he sighs happily.</p><p>“That is definitely not my six-string.” looking up at the ceiling where chairs are hanging down, he whispers ‘oh my’.</p><p>“Can you give me just one second?” stepping over the coffee table landing near the girl, “just… give me a second. Thank you.”</p><p>Turning around to talk to us, “Guys, what is going on? How did she get her stuff in here so fast?”</p><p>“Maybe… maybe she’s a witch. There’s chairs floating on the ceiling” Reggie says.</p><p>“Ok, there is no such thing as witches,” Alex states, while Luke and I look at the ceiling again.</p><p>“You sure? I used to think there was no such thing as ghosts.” Reggie sasses.</p><p>“That’s fair” Alex agrees.</p><p>“Ok, so we’re going with witch?” Luke asks cutely. </p><p>“No! We are not going with witch,” Alex starts, “She’s not a witch. Ok, look. She’s just scared. Ok? Let someone with a softer touch handle this.” He puts his hand on his chest signally that he means himself. Before walking over to where the girl is standing, and he looks at her, “Why are you in our studio?” he asks loudly.</p><p>“Huh?” she puts her hand out and it goes inside of his chest. “Oh my gosh, how did you do that?”</p><p>“Clearly, you’re not understanding… Clearly, she doesn’t get it. Ok look, we’re ghosts, all right? We're just four ghosts and we're really happy to be home. So, thank you for the flowers. They really brighten up the room.”</p><p>Luke, “We’re actually in a band called sunset curve.”</p><p>“Tell your friends,” Reggie</p><p>She looks terrified. “Last night was supposed to be a really big night for us. It was gonna change our lives”</p><p>“I’m, uh… I’m pretty sure it did,”</p><p>“This is freaking me out,” she breathes sharply, and grunts.</p><p>She takes her phone out of her back pocket.</p><p>“What’s that? What are you doing?”</p><p>“It’s my phone,” she says “No! Stop talking to them. They aren’t real. There’s no such thing as cute ghosts.” She taps keys.</p><p>“Oh, think we’re cute?” I nudge Reggie a bit.</p><p>“Who you calling?”</p><p>“I’m googling Sunset Swerve” she exhales shakily.</p><p>“Sunset Curve!” all four of us yell.</p><p>“Whoa. There is a sunset curve. You did die. But not last night.” She looks back at the phone in her hand, “Twenty… five years ago?”</p><p>“What? No. No, no, no. Th-Th-That's impossible.” Reg stutters out, “After we floated out of the ambulance, all we did was go to that weird, dark room where Alex cried.”</p><p>“Well… I don’t think...” Alex said in a high-pitched voice, “I think we were all pretty upset. ok.”</p><p>“But that was just for like an hour. We just showed up here.”</p><p>“Look. I’m just telling you what my phone says. See? You died in 1995. When you were 17. It’s now 2020”</p><p>“So, this is the future?” </p><p>“Wait. so… So, it has been 25 years,” Alex starts, “I have been crying for 25 years? How is that possible!”</p><p>“Well, you’re a very emotional person.”</p><p>“I am not!” Alex says dramatically before a younger boy walks in.</p><p>“Thought you were afraid to come out here. You talking to your ghost friend? How does he look? Is he hideous?”</p><p>“He can see you,” Alex nudges Reggie.</p><p>“No, he can’t,” the girl says, causing the boy to look around.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Uh... What do you want?”</p><p>“A normal sister, for starters. Stop being weird and come eat.”</p><p>“He couldn’t see you.”</p><p>“Yeah. I mean, that’s usually how ghosts work.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Reg agrees.</p><p>The girl sighs and starts to walk away, “Look, I’m very sorry for what happened to you guys, but this isn’t your studio anymore. You have to leave.”</p><p>“But wait we… we didn’t get your name.” Luke tells the girl.</p><p>“It’s Julie,” she says annoyed.</p><p>“Cool,” Luke chuckles, “I-I’m Luke” he stutters out, going to shake hands with Julie who puts the cross up again, “by… by the way. And this is--”</p><p>“Reggie. I’m Reggie. hey” Reg says quickly</p><p>“And...” Luke says</p><p>“Alex. How’s it going?” Alex says slightly shy.</p><p>“Sammi, with an I not a ‘y’…” I tell the girl awkwardly.</p><p>“Ba-da” Luke says softly.</p><p>“Ok?” with that she walks away.</p><p>“Julie seems nice.”</p><p>Alex groans, “Did you miss the part where she kicked us out, or...” Reggie looks like he’s thinking, “Yes. ok.” Alex says.</p><p>“She did, he’s right… just wish she would let us stay here…?” I say to the guys. Before realizing something else. “Wait!? How <em>DID</em> we get here!?” I ask the guys loudly.</p><p>“I don’t know, but I wanna see the inside of the house,” Luke says walking to the house.</p><p>“You've got to rip that Band-Aid off and get the pain over with.” Julie sees us and yells… Luke exhales sharply.</p><p>Julie chuckles awkwardly, “That's me. Ripping off the Band-Aid.”</p><p>“Aah!” Julie yells, then chuckles.</p><p>“There's my brave girl.” An older lady says to Julie.</p><p>“Hey, Julie, I really like what you guys did with the place.” Luke says.</p><p>“You shouldn't be here.” Julie tells Luke, harshly.</p><p>Her aunt gasps “Oh, I'm just here to help, Mija.”</p><p>“Oh... I think that's our cue to leave.”</p><p>“I mean, you should be at Pilates. Thanks for bringing us food.” Julie tells her aunt, hugging her.</p><p>“Oh.” Her aunt chuckles.</p><p>“We should've called first.” Reggie chuckles pushing us out.</p><p>“It's nothing.” Tia says before we leave the house.</p><p>The guys had found their old instruments and wanted to play some music, so they start jamming out, while Luke and I are fooling around with the lyrics.</p><p>“Guys! Guys, stop! Enough! Stop! Cut it out! The whole neighbourhood could hear you. I thought I told you to leave.” Julie yells.</p><p>“Wait. People can hear us play?”</p><p>“Yes! And so, did my dad and my brother!”</p><p>“W-W-Wait. Wait. So, only you can see us, but everyone can hear us? I mean, what kind of ghosts are we?”</p><p>“Who cares, man? People can hear us play! We might be dead, but our music isn't.”</p><p>“Dad!”</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Just making sure you're OK.”</p><p>“Yeah, I'm fine. I just had to turn off the CD player.”</p><p>“Wait. Is this the junk that was in the loft?”</p><p>“Junk?” Luke scoffs.</p><p>“Some of this stuff's in pretty good shape.” Her dad tinkles cymbals, “Hey, maybe we can make a couple bucks.”</p><p>“What? Yo, stop touching my drums. Tell him to stop touching my drums.”</p><p>“I liked that song you had on.”</p><p>“Sweet! We're Sunset Curve.”</p><p>“Tell your friends.”</p><p>“It's just an old CD I found.”</p><p>“Well, still, it's nice that you're listening to music again. Out here you can play whatever you want, whenever you want.”</p><p>“Oh!” Luke yelps in surprise.</p><p>“That's nice!”</p><p>“Stay out of this.” Julie glares at Reggie, <em>be nice to my boys.</em></p><p>“I-I'm sorry, honey. I didn't...” Her dad says.</p><p>“Oh no, no, no, no. Not you. I mean... Uh... Er... You know, give me a minute.”</p><p>“Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. We'll figure out this music program thing.”</p><p>“Thanks, Dad.”</p><p>“He likes our song.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. He doesn't count. He's a dad.” Alex says.</p><p>“Why can't you guys just be normal ghosts? Hang out at an old mansion. I hear Pasadena's nice. Ugh!” Julie shouts, leaving.</p><p>“I think she's warming up to us.”</p><p>“Yeah, I've always wanted to go to Pasadena.” Reggie beams.</p><p>“Hmm.” Alex walks away.</p><p>xxx</p><p>“Aah!” Julie yells, after Luke and I teleport in front of her. “Stop that. I'm serious.”</p><p>“Oh, I'm sorry.”</p><p>“What do you want?” Julie asks us.</p><p>“I know this is all completely insane, but you do know how rad this is? People... Actual people can hear us play.”</p><p>“Yeah, it's just I've just had a really, really awful day. I gotta go.”</p><p>“Well, I'm sorry you had a bad day, but three guys just found out that they had a bad 25 years, and then they found out that the one thing they lived for in the first place they can still do. That's pretty rad.”</p><p>“You're right. It's just...”</p><p>“Your bad day. Yeah. I know.”</p><p>“Look, I'm sorry we came into your life, but... what I just felt in there actually made me feel alive again. We all felt alive again. So, you can kick us out if you want, but we're not giving up music. We can play again.”</p><p>“That's a gift no musician would ever turn down.” Julie sighs, “You gotta know that. Clearly, your mom is into music.”</p><p>“Was. She passed away.” Julie informs us, sadly.</p><p>“I am... so sorry.” Luke and I say in unison.</p><p>“Yeah, we... we didn't know.” Alex says.</p><p>Julie sighs, “it’s all right.”</p><p>“You guys haven't seen her anywhere, have you?”</p><p>“From wherever you're from.”</p><p>“Um... No. No, I mean, you're kind of the first person we've seen.”</p><p>“Yeah, but she's not dead, so it doesn't answer her question.”</p><p>“Yeah. I think she knows what we mean.”</p><p>“I'm sorry for your loss.”</p><p>“Thanks. Sorry I got mad. You guys are kinda good.”</p><p>“Kinda?” Luke says, slightly offended, “Y-Y-You know that's like 25 years of rust just getting dusted off.”</p><p>“Yeah. Do you play the piano too?”</p><p>“No. No, I don't play. That was my mom's stuff in there.”</p><p>“No way. She's an amazing songwriter.”</p><p>“She was. Wait. How would you know?” Julie asks confused</p><p>“There's a song on the piano. If it's hers... Your mom was really talented.”</p><p>“I guess... if you need a place to stay, you can stay in there. There's a bathroom in the back and a couch that turns into a bed if you still use any of that stuff.” Julie offers.</p><p>“Dibs on the shower! I just really like showers and sometimes the occasional bath.” Reggie says.</p><p>“This... This is just too weird. Yeah.” Julie says before walking away.</p><p>Alex squeals, while we chuckle.</p><p>“Notice how she <em>also</em> calls me a guy?” I inform them.</p><p>“You <em>are</em> okay with that, still right?” Luke asks worriedly.</p><p>“Yeah, of course, I am! I just thought she would have done the same thing everyone else in our past had, corrected themselves, I know you guys called me one of the guys at some point in front of her, I just assumed things were still like that?”</p><p>“It is weird…” Alex agrees.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Huh?”<br/>“Hey, I know being dead isn't our first choice, but, I mean, it sure is easy getting around.”<br/>“Easy for you, maybe. I lost my shirt on that one.” Reggie points to his missing shirt, which appears a second later, “Ooh, never mind! There it is.” Luke and I chuckle at our boyfriend.<br/>“OK, so, why'd you bring us here? Just another painful reminder of where we never got to play.” Alex asks<br/>“Thanks, Luke.”<br/>“I mean, boys, the game isn't over yet. I'm telling you; we've been given a second chance.” I tell him.<br/>“Let's find some music. Let's see how many clubs we can hit before sunrise.” Luke finishes for me.<br/>[whooshing]<br/>“Hey!”<br/>“Hey, Alex. You coming?”<br/>“Let's go!”</p><p>xxxx</p><p>We wander the streets for the night, arriving at the Molina’s the next morning, only to see Julie singing and playing the piano.</p><p>“Oh, dude, why'd you stop me? Julie needs a hug.”</p><p>“Bro, a ghost hug isn't the feel-good moment that you think it is. All right? Trust me. What Julie needs right now is just a bit of privacy.”</p><p>“You know what? I think you poofed us out because you can't handle when people cry. I should know. I cried in a room for 25 years, and I didn't get a single hug from either of you.”</p><p>“All right. Bring it in.”</p><p>“Don't touch me!”</p><p>“This is why no one hugs you.”</p><p>“OK.”</p><p>“I think the first thing we should do, once we get the courage to go in there, is ask Julie... why she lied about playing the piano.”</p><p>“Yeah, you know, maybe tell her how amazing she is.”</p><p>“Yeah, course, bro.”</p><p>“OK.”</p><p>“She's legit. I got ghost bumps.”</p><p>Flynn sobs quietly, running past us.</p><p>“Oh my gosh. Was she crying too?”</p><p>“Yes! And the only thing scarier than one girl crying is two girls crying.”</p><p>“He's right.”</p><p>“Guys, we definitely can't go in there.”</p><p>“But we can listen.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>“Oh hey!” Julie says to us. “Let's hustle!” She tells Flynn who’s looking at her funny.</p><p>“Don't worry! We weren't listening.” Reggie tells her, earning a kick from Luke.</p><p>“Oh. Uh...” Julie waves at us earning more concern from Flynn.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Julie giggles awkwardly in response to the looks.</p><p>“Let's go!” Julie tells her friend.</p><p>“I wonder why Julie didn't tell us she could shred on the piano?” Luke asks after they leave.</p><p>“And sing. That girl can sing.” Reggie adds in.</p><p>“It probably has something to do with her mom.” Alex informs them.</p><p>“You know? Must've been hard.” I tell them, sadly.</p><p>“Anyway, I really feel for her.”</p><p>“Yeah, but... now she's got music back in her life, just like us.” Luke beams.</p><p>“Yeah, I'm not sure you can call what we have a life.” Alex.</p><p>“Oh hey, some of the clothes we left behind are still up here.” Alex chuckles, throwing bags down from the loft.</p><p>“Sweet.”</p><p>Reggie giggles “Oh, same clothes since '95, boys.” Luke says taking his shirt off.</p><p>Reggie exhales, groans, as Ray walks through him.</p><p>“Oh, that was weird! But somehow I can tell this man has a kind heart.”</p><p>“So, how've ya been?” Ray asks to the air.</p><p>“Honestly, not that good. See, we ate these hot dogs, and—" Reggie starts.</p><p>“Julie sang for the first time this morning. Ah! She hadn't done that in almost a year. You would've loved it.”</p><p>“Yeah, we saw 'cause we were... Oh!”</p><p>shutter clicks</p><p>“Oh, I get it. He... He's not talking to us.”</p><p>“You are so lucky you can play bass.”</p><p>“Pretty sure he's talking to Julie's mom.” Alex bets.</p><p>She's such an amazing young woman. Every day she reminds me more and more of you.”</p><p>“Called it.”</p><p>“Oh, I'm, uh... I'm taking pictures for the real estate website. I don't really wanna move, but... I guess it's best for Julie.”</p><p>“Move?” Luke frowns.</p><p>“There's so many memories of Julie playing next to you, and...” Ray chuckles, “...Carlos trying to sing with his missing two front teeth.”</p><p>Luke breathes shakily.</p><p>“Oh no, Luke, not you too.” Reggie asks his boyfriend.</p><p>Luke holds back sobs, “He... He's talking about moving, but the poor guy, he doesn't wanna move.” Luke sniffles.</p><p>shutter clicks</p><p>“It's like they grew up... out here.”</p><p>“Oh man, now's he's got me too.”</p><p>“OK, how am I the emotional one?”</p><p>“Wish I knew man,” I chuckle lightly.</p><p>“C-C-Can we go see my family and see how they're doing?” Reggie asks us, with tears.</p><p>“Yeah.” Luke tells him.</p><p>“Course baby,” I hug him.</p><p>“Yeah, listening to this feels... wrong.” Alex gestures to Ray.</p><p>“Hey, do you remember when the kids were at your sister's, and we came out here on our anniversary...”</p><p>“Yeah. No, definitely wrong.” Luke says before poofing out.</p><p>“Ooh! Yep.” Reggie does the same leaving Alex and I left.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>We arrive at the beach… where there’s no houses… only shops, and restaurants…</p><p>“A bike shack right where my house used to be. Right here.”</p><p>“Yeah, I'm sorry, man.”</p><p>Reggie, “They made the Meyersons' house into a noodle shop. Why couldn't they have made mine a pizzeria or something?”</p><p>“They tore down the whole neighbourhood.” Alex points out.</p><p>“I guess my folks are gone.” Reggie pouts.</p><p>“No. Everyone's gone. Twenty-five years, gone. Friends, family, Bobby, everyone.”</p><p>“Bobby, that's right. I guess that vegetarian lucked out. What do you think happened to him?”</p><p>“He probably just got old like everybody else and moved on.”</p><p>“Dude, how are you so casual about all of this?”</p><p>“Don't you wanna figure out what happened?”</p><p>“Let's be real for a second. It's not like we were that close to our families. My folks always regretted buying me that guitar. Reggie, your parents were literally a fight away from a divorce. Alex, I... Your parents were never cool again after you told them you were gay.”</p><p>“OK. None of us had it great.” Alex says, sadly.</p><p>“All right? But at least we had something. You know, what do we have now?”</p><p>“And before you say cool teleportation skills, just know I'm not entirely OK with that either. All right? It tingles. In weird places.”</p><p>“I'll tell you what we had. It's what we've had since the day we came together. Boys, we have us. We're the only family we're ever gonna need. You know what else we have?”</p><p>“I'm gonna guess death breath.” Reggie chuckles.</p><p>“Our music, you dork.” Luke chuckles, “We have our music, you guys. People, actual people, can hear us play! They can't see us, fine, but they can feel us. If I had my guitar, I'd play for all these people right now. Just like what we used to do down at the pier.”</p><p>“They can't tip what they can't see.”</p><p>“It's not about the tips, Alex. It's about playing music. Connecting with people. Making a difference in their day. I just... I wish I had my guitar.” Luke’s guitar appears in his hands.</p><p>“Whoa!”</p><p>“That was rad. How'd you do that?”</p><p>“I don't know. I-I-I mean, I wished for it, and then it came in my hands...”</p><p>“I-I-I wish I had a puppy.”</p><p>“A hamster?”</p><p>“OK.”</p><p>Reggie sighs, “Pizza?” He groans as he gives up sitting on the ground.</p><p>“Babe, it’s okay.”</p><p>“Hey, I think I know something that'll cheer you up.”</p><p>Luke plays an upbeat tune, Alex knowing right away what song.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Reginald!”</p><p>“A one, two, three, four.”</p><p>♪ Can you? ♪</p><p>♪ Can you hear me? ♪</p><p>“Yep, loud and clear!”</p><p>♪ We gotta get ♪</p><p>♪ Gotta get ready ♪</p><p>“'Cause, it's been years!”</p><p>♪ Whoa, oh, oh, oh ♪</p><p>♪ This band is back ♪</p><p>♪ Whoa, oh, oh, oh ♪</p><p>♪ This band is back ♪</p><p>kids cheer, giggle.</p><p>band, ♪ Woohoo, ooh, ooh ♪</p><p>♪ Woohoo, ooh, ooh ♪</p><p>♪ Woohoo, ooh, ooh ♪</p><p>♪ Can you ♪</p><p>♪ Yes, we can ♪</p><p>♪ Can you hear me? ♪</p><p>♪ Loud and clear ♪</p><p>♪ We gotta get, wanna get, we gotta get ready ♪</p><p>“Huh?” A guy walking by sounds confused.</p><p>♪ 'Cause it's been years ♪</p><p>♪ Hey ♪</p><p>♪ Whoa, oh, oh, oh ♪</p><p>♪ This band is back ♪</p><p>Band, ♪ Whoa, oh, oh, oh ♪</p><p>boy] Yeah!</p><p>♪ This band is back... ♪</p><p>“You won't find the speaker. It's direct spot audio. I heard about it in a TED talk.” Some guy tells the girl in front of him says.</p><p>“Cool.” The girl giggles, whoops.</p><p>-♪ Woohoo, ooh, ooh ♪</p><p>♪ Whoo-ooh... ♪</p><p>“Yee-ha!” Alex cheers. While the band scat sings.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>We teleport into the house, going into Julie’s room.</p><p>“What are you doing in my room?” Julie asks us.</p><p>“Uh...”</p><p> “Um...”  Alex says high-pitched.</p><p>“We were looking for the kitchen?” Luke questions.</p><p>“This... This can't happen. It's creepy. Get off my bed, please.”</p><p>“Hey, Julie. What's in the box?” Luke asks, looking at a box.</p><p>“That's off-limits.”</p><p>Luke chuckling “Oh. Oh, OK. Girl stuff.”</p><p>“Oh, like butterflies and glitter?”</p><p>“Oh, come on. I'm sorry about them.”</p><p>“It's none of your business. And yes, there might be some glitter.”</p><p>“Hey!” Alex chuckles, “I actually picked something up.” He walks over to the bed where the picture falls from his hands. “I dropped it.”</p><p>“Is that your mom?”</p><p>“Yes, and it's my favourite picture of us. You break it, I'll break you.”</p><p>“OK, well, sorry because we're kind of unbreakable at this point.”</p><p>“I don't get it. You guys can mess up my bed, pick up your instruments, but you can't pick up other stuff?”</p><p>“I know, right? It's hard. But for some reason, our instruments, easy.”</p><p>“Yeah, like super easy.”</p><p>“Oh and check out what I learned today.” Reggie tells the girl, having his guitar land on him, causing him to fall back, onto a ben bag chair, he grunts, groans. “Ah!”</p><p>“Yeah, that looked super easy.”</p><p>Reggie groans.</p><p>“It's like I always thought, our instruments are attached to our souls.”</p><p>footsteps approaching.</p><p>dad “Hey. Everything OK?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I'm fine.”</p><p> “OK.” dad</p><p>“I thought I heard you talking to someone.”</p><p>“Nope. Must've been my laptop...” She points to her closed laptop, “that I just closed.”</p><p>He chuckles lightly, “OK.”</p><p>“If you need anything...”</p><p>“Yeah. Thanks.”</p><p>Alex exhales sharply.</p><p>“Your dad seems like the kind of guy who likes to barbecue. I bet he has a great ribs recipe.” Reggie says, nicely.</p><p>“I don't know. But if you guys wanna talk to me, we have to do it in the studio. He's worried about me enough as it is.”</p><p>“He seems chill.”</p><p>“You should just tell him about us.”</p><p>“You're kidding, right?” Julie sighs, “This past year, everyone's been watching over me, being super nice, as if they're waiting for me to snap. If I tell my dad I met a ghost band, I'll be back to talking to Dr. Turner three days a week.”</p><p>Luke clicks his tongue, “you probably shouldn't tell him.” He walks over to the box again, “Julie...”</p><p>“Oh my gosh! I told you to leave that alone!”</p><p>“I know. You just shouldn't have said nothing 'cause now I can't stop thinking about it, so... What's in the box, Julie?” <em>He looks so cute; my boyfriends are adorable.</em></p><p>“It's just my dream box, OK? Whenever I get a thought, I write it down and get it out of my mind.”</p><p>“Like lyrics?”</p><p>“They would be if I still wrote music like I used to with my mom. Now it's just full of stuff that doesn't make me sad.”</p><p>“But, I mean, you do play. We heard you this morning.”</p><p>“In the garage? So, you were there too?”</p><p>“Uh... I don't...”</p><p>“Uh... He was, like...”</p><p>“We were...”</p><p>“Somewhere.”</p><p>“So, where is your kitchen, by the way?” Luke asks her, laying on her bed.</p><p>“OK, we need to set some boundaries. For starters, stay out of my room!”</p><p>“Mm-hmm. Crystal clear. Let's go.”</p><p>“We're leaving.”</p><p>“Yes, ma'am! We are out of here.” Reggie says running out of the room.</p><p>Alex pops his head back into her room. “Hey! Um, sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. Did you get back into your music program?”</p><p>“No. No, I didn't.”</p><p>“I'm sorry. That really sucks.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Julie sighs, is that it?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah.”</p><p>“This is getting weird.”</p><p>“OK.” He leaves the room again.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>*That Night*</p><p>“Ah!” Julie yells, looking in the kitchen. “I'm never gonna get used to that.” Julie sighs. “Do you guys even eat?”</p><p>“I just wanna see what'cha got.” She closes the fridge door, “Hey! You know how long it took me to open that?”</p><p>“Sorry, I don't believe in wasting power.”</p><p>“Good. Because that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about.”</p><p>“Our power usage?”</p><p>“No. The power that you have. Your voice. Your piano playing. Dude, you're like a human wrecking ball.”</p><p>Julie chuckles lightly. “Is this a pep talk?”</p><p>“What I'm saying is that you have the power to move people. To knock them off their feet. There is no way your teachers wouldn't let you back into school if they heard you play like that.”</p><p>“I asked her. She said I have to wait until next semester.”</p><p>“That was your first mistake. Asking.” Luke says in disgust. “Sunset Curve booked gigs by doing. We went into ambush mode. We played in front of clubs. We played in back of clubs. We even played book clubs.”</p><p>“Book clubs?”</p><p>“Yeah. We didn't get many gigs out of that one, but they did have some gnarly snacks. I'm just saying, don't ask for permission. Swing that wrecking ball of talent at your teacher's head and smash those stupid rules right outta their brains.”</p><p>“This isn't a club, it's a school, and your plan sounds violent.”</p><p>“It's a closed door, and you gotta bust it open.” Julie scoffs, “Sorry. Once I start with the metaphors, I can't stop. I learned that in book club.”</p><p>“They're not just gonna let me back in.”</p><p>Luke chuckles lightly, “If getting back into music is what you want, then you gotta go for it.”  “Learn from me. Your tainted hot dog could be right around the corner.”</p><p>Julie sighs, placing her food down, “I don't even have anything prepared.”</p><p>“Thought you'd say that. It's called "Bright." It's a Sunset Curve song I wrote that we never got to record. But it's perfect for your range. Check out the chorus for a second. If you add a bit of piano, I'm telling you...”</p><p> </p><p>♪ Your eyes, through the night ♪</p><p>♪ You and I</p><p>We will fight to shine together ♪</p><p>♪ Bright forever ♪</p><p>♪ And rise through the night ♪</p><p>♪ You and I</p><p>We will fight to shine together ♪</p><p> </p><p>“Go up high.” Luke tells her.</p><p> </p><p>[harmonizing] ♪ Bright forever ♪</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” He chuckles.</p><p>“Thanks.” She chuckles lightly.</p><p>xxx</p><p>They didn’t notice I was there the whole, I wasn’t in the room, but I heard everything, I couldn’t bring myself to look because I know it would hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sammi? What’s wrong?” Reggie asks me, as he sits on the couch beside me.</p><p>“I think he likes her, and he’s going to leave us…”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Luke… he was just flirting with her…”</p><p>“He… but… he would? He wouldn’t do that to us though…”</p><p>“I know… or at least I thought so…”</p><p>“He loves you two, he could never, besides, he knows how much you both love him,” Alex tells us.</p><p>“We’re going to school today!” Luke beams, showing up in the studio.</p><p>“Why?” Alex asks.</p><p>“To support Julie?”</p><p>“Julie?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Fine. Let’s go.” I inform them, poofing out before Luke can ask any questions.</p><p>“Wait for me,” Reggie says, sadly.</p><p>“What’s their problem?”</p><p>“You should ask them.” Alex says before poofing out as well.</p><p>xxx</p><p>♪ See 'em look</p><p>Hear 'em, "Ohh ahh" ♪</p><p>♪ Hands up, throwback... ♪</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Julie asks us.</p><p>“We wanna see you stick it to the man.” Luke tells her happily. “Isn't that right, boys?”</p><p>“Man, I miss high school.” Reggie says looking at the girls.</p><p>“Reg…”</p><p>“Sorry…” Reg says softly, looking down.</p><p>“It’s okay, so do I,” I chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>♪ Made moves on the rise now ♪</p><p>♪ Run stuff get a piece of that pie now ♪</p><p>♪ We're the best, no doubt ♪</p><p>♪ Check it out</p><p>Yeah, we make 'em say, "Wow" ♪</p><p>♪ Come follow me</p><p>We gon' make history ♪</p><p>♪ 'Cause we are the champions</p><p>Like Freddie Mercury ♪</p><p>♪ Yeah, we gonna rock you</p><p>Never gonna not do ♪</p><p>♪ Always making headlines</p><p>Yeah, we the hot news ♪</p><p>♪ See 'em look</p><p>Hear 'em, "Ohh ahh" ♪</p><p>♪ Hands up</p><p>Throwback, booyah ♪</p><p>-♪ We're the best, no doubt ♪</p><p>-♪ No doubt ♪</p><p>♪ Check it out</p><p>Yeah, we make them say, "Wow" ♪</p><p>♪ Wo-ow ♪</p><p>♪ Wo-ow ♪</p><p>♪ Wo-ow ♪</p><p>♪ Check it out</p><p>Yeah, we make them say, "Wow" ♪</p><p> </p><p>Cheering.</p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p>Girl, “We love you, Carrie!”</p><p>“Oh, I love you too! Make sure to check out my new YouTube video.” <em>This bitch? She’s got a nice voice though.</em> “Oh, go Bobcats.”</p><p>“Thank you, Dirty Candy.”</p><p>“Now's your chance. Go talk to her. See you in music class.” Flynn tells Julie before walking away.</p><p>“That was sweet.”</p><p>Awkward silence</p><p>Mrs. Harrison clears throat, “OK then. Before we let you go, we have a few more announcements...”</p><p>“What are you waiting for?”</p><p>“Yeah. I mean, you look really nervous. Like yack in a bowl nervous.”</p><p>“I just don't think I had enough time to work on the song.”</p><p>“I wouldn't have given you the song if I didn't think you were gonna rock it. Now, there's a piano on that stage with your name on it.”</p><p>Lessa, “We look forward to our girls' swim team defending our state championship.”</p><p>“Go, Bobcats!”</p><p>Cheering</p><p>Mrs. Harrison cheers, “Whoo!”</p><p>Julie plays notes, stops.</p><p>“You got this.” Luke encourages.</p><p>She resumes playing,</p><p> </p><p>♪ Sometimes I think I'm falling down ♪</p><p>♪ I wanna cry ♪</p><p>♪ I'm callin' out ♪</p><p>♪ For one more try ♪</p><p>♪ To feel alive ♪</p><p>♪ And when I feel lost and alone ♪</p><p>♪ I know that I can make it home ♪</p><p>♪ Fight through the dark ♪</p><p>♪ And find the spark ♪</p><p>♪ Life is a risk, but I will take it ♪</p><p>♪ Close my eyes and jump ♪</p><p>♪ Together I think that we can make it ♪</p><p>♪ Come on, let's run ♪</p><p>♪ And rise through the night ♪</p><p> </p><p>Students cheer.</p><p> </p><p>♪ You and I ♪</p><p>♪ We will fight to shine together ♪</p><p>♪ Bright forever ♪</p><p>♪ And rise through the night</p><p>You and I ♪</p><p>♪ We will fight to shine together ♪</p><p>♪ Bright forever... ♪</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, is this really happening?” Julie asks Luke.</p><p>“Just go with it.” Luke says before singing.</p><p> </p><p>-♪ In times that I doubted myself ♪</p><p>Students cheer.</p><p> </p><p>♪ I felt like I needed some help ♪</p><p>♪ Stuck in my head ♪</p><p>♪ With nothing left ♪</p><p>♪ I feel something around me now ♪</p><p>♪ So unclear, lifting me out ♪</p><p>♪ I found the ground ♪</p><p>♪ I'm marching on ♪</p><p>-♪ Life is a risk, but we will take it ♪</p><p>♪ Close my eyes and jump ♪</p><p>♪ Together I think that we can make it ♪</p><p>♪ Come on, let's run ♪</p><p>♪ And rise through the night</p><p>You and I ♪</p><p>♪ We will fight to shine together ♪</p><p>♪ Bright forever ♪</p><p>♪ And rise through the night</p><p>You and I ♪</p><p>♪ We will fight to shine together ♪</p><p>-♪ Bright forever ♪</p><p>♪ In times that I doubted myself ♪</p><p>-♪ I felt like I needed some help ♪</p><p>♪ Stuck in my head ♪</p><p>♪ With nothing left ♪</p><p>♪ And when I feel lost and alone ♪</p><p>♪ I know that I can make it home ♪</p><p>♪ Fight through the dark ♪</p><p>♪ And find the spark ♪</p><p>[all] ♪ And rise through the night</p><p>You and I ♪</p><p>-♪ We will fight to shine together ♪</p><p>-♪ Shine together ♪</p><p>-♪ Bright forever ♪</p><p>-♪ Bright forever ♪</p><p>♪ And rise through the night</p><p>You and I ♪</p><p>♪ We will fight to shine together ♪</p><p>♪ Bright forever ♪</p><p> </p><p>Students cheer, raucous applause, cheering, students gasp.</p><p> </p><p>girl 1, “What the...?”</p><p>girl 2, “Amazing!”</p><p>boy 1 “Did you see that?”</p><p>boy 2, “What just happened?”</p><p>girl 3, “What?”</p><p>boy 3, “Wow!”</p><p>boy 4, “What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see that?”</p><p> </p><p>Julie chuckles.</p><p>“Hey, where'd the rest of the band go?” Stage guy asks Julie</p><p>“Wait. Were those holograms?” Carries friend asks.</p><p>“Yes! Yes, they were holograms.” Julie chuckles lightly, “I plugged it into the ceiling projector before the show. I'd explain it, but it involves algorithms and science stuff.”</p><p>The students applaud, and start cheering</p><p>“That's wild.” I beam.</p><p>“They could see us when we were playing, but not when the music ended.” Luke adds.</p><p>“We should double-check.” Reggie says</p><p>“Yeah, I don't...” Alex starts, but Reggie gets up on a block and wiggles his ass.</p><p>“I don't think they can see us.” He shakes his head.</p><p>“I wish I couldn't see you.” Alex mumbles looking away from him</p><p> </p><p>“OK, people, show's over.”</p><p>“Let's get back to class, please.”</p><p>“What was that? "Were those holograms?" What even is that? What was that? “Carrie asks her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Harrison, I am so sorry for not asking for permission. I just wanted to show you I belong here.”</p><p>“As amazing as that was, your spot's already been filled by another student.”</p><p>“Come on, that thing is way too big for him!”</p><p>“He'll grow into it. I wish that I could help you, but my hands are tied.</p><p>“Mine aren't, and as much as I didn't approve of this little stunt that you pulled, I will not go down in history as the principal who kicked Julie Molina out of the music program.”</p><p>chuckles “Thank you!”</p><p>“But... when you win your first Grammy, I want to be thanked.”</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Congratulations!” Mrs. Harrison tells Julie, “Oh! Aw! Welcome back.”</p><p>“Wow. You did it.”</p><p>“Thanks to you.”</p><p>“Hey, you OK?”</p><p>“Uh... I'm great.”</p><p>“When did you start playing with a hologram band?”</p><p>“Oh, it was just one song. We're not a band. They're a band, a hologram band. Definitely holograms.”</p><p>“Yeah, I saw. Why have you been keeping those cute boys and girl a secret?”</p><p>“There's a reason for that. It's just... really crazy.”</p><p>“Oh, I'm all about crazy. Let's hear it.”</p><p>“OK. Um, so they're... from Sweden. Yeah. Turns out that they're not only great at making meatballs but also good at making music. Yeah, so they play there, I stream them here, we play together, they leave, then that's it. Anyway, who's excited that I'm back in the music program?</p><p>“Jules, are you lying to me?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I'm lying.”</p><p>“Since when do we lie to each other?”</p><p>“Flynn...” Julie sighs, “I'm sorry.”</p><p>Flynn scoffs “ 'I'm sorry’? That's all you've got?”</p><p>Julie sighs</p><p>Flynn scoffs again, walking away.</p><p>“Wait, Flynn. Wait, no! Come... Wait. Come on. Flynn!” Julie chases after her friend “Come on, Flynn.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>“They had so fire between them!” a girl dressed as a furry tells her furry friends.</p><p>“Shut the fuck, furry!” I grumble at her.</p><p>“Sam…” Alex starts, placing a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t…. I was on stage, remember… I saw it all…”</p><p>“How could he…?” Reggie pouts.</p><p>“I don’t know baby…” I hug him, as Luke poofs in.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Guys and I scream, “Julie!” who screams at us…</p><p>“You! Stop doing that! I'm serious.”</p><p>“Whoa! This one's all on you. We were already here.”</p><p>“Well, actually, we were over there, and then we came over here.”</p><p>“Are we not gonna talk about what happened?”</p><p>“Yeah, the whole school saw you. It's kinda freaking me out.”</p><p>“OK, good, 'cause it's kind of freaking me out too. You know, you could see us, and people could see us whenever we play music.”</p><p>“And my clothes are made of air, but for some reason, I'm still getting a wedgie.” Alex inhales sharply, “So many questions.”</p><p>“The important thing is that we rocked that place.”</p><p>“They were loving you!”</p><p>“Are you kidding? They loved us.”</p><p>“That was a great song, Luke. Thanks.”</p><p>“I'm so... I'm so confused, you know? The afterlife should come with instructions or a quick start guide or something.”</p><p>“Well, the good thing is that everyone thought you guys were holograms, and I got back into the program.”</p><p>“Why do you look so bummed?”</p><p>“Yeah, dude, you're making this face.”</p><p>“Hmph. That... is not my face.”</p><p>Reggie, “Eh...”</p><p>“It's your face.”</p><p>“And things just got weird between me and Flynn. She asked about you guys, and I couldn't say.”</p><p>“Sweet.” Reggie starts.</p><p>“Girls are already talking about us.” I add.</p><p>The three of us, Luke, Reggie, and I giggle.</p><p>“Stop. I'm serious. I can't tell her about you guys for the same reason I can't tell my dad.”</p><p>“She'll think I've gone off the deep end.”</p><p>“This dude definitely thinks you've gone off the deep end.”</p><p>janitor, “Hmm...”</p><p>“Mm.” Julie chuckles, “I gotta get back to class.”</p><p>“Later, Julie.”</p><p>Luke cheers, “Whoo!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has some smut in it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“I think he's practicing his model strut.” Reggie tells us.</p><p>“He's so nervous, he's almost making me nervous.” Luke says, worried.</p><p>“OK, look, you guys know I don't handle change well.” Alex says, “All right? Death?”</p><p>“That was a change.” I point out.</p><p>“OK? Then we became ghosts.” Alex adds.</p><p>“All right?” Reggie sighs.</p><p>“Another change. And... and now we can be seen whenever we play with Julie.”</p><p>“Big freaking change!” Alex and I say at the same time, I say it as more of a question.</p><p>“Yeah, but, bro, it was a good change.”</p><p>“With Julie, we can play on stage again and be the band we never got to be.”</p><p>“Come on.”</p><p>“I mean, you gotta be down for that.”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, who wouldn't be? I just... You know, I wanna figure out why.”</p><p>“Forget why. Man, I say we invite Julie to join Sunset Curve.”</p><p>“Yeah, totally.”</p><p>“I mean, like, think about it. With a new lead singer, this band would be legendary.”</p><p>“Hey!” Luke stands from his spot on the couch, “I'm our lead singer.” Luke pouts.</p><p>“Dude, that girl has the voice of an angel, and she can make us visible.” Reggie informs the other boy.</p><p>“Without her, we're just like elevator music.” I tell him</p><p>“You don't gotta be so mean about it.” Luke pouts, “And we're on the runway again.”</p><p>“OK, I'm sorry, all right? I just...” Alex starts, “I gotta go clear my head.” He tries to open the door.</p><p>“Dude, you're a ghost. Just poof out.”</p><p>“Don't tell me how to ghost!” Alex inhales, exhales sharply.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Guitar riff plays</p><p>“Reggie, what do you think of this riff?”</p><p>“Sweet. I'm feeling that.”</p><p>“And then I come in with a little, uh... Then Julie comes in with her killer lyrics. And Sunset Curve is reborn.”</p><p>“Guys, you aren't supposed to be out here playing alone.”</p><p>“But we're not alone, 'cause we always have each other.”</p><p>Reggie chuckles</p><p>“Ugh!” Julie groans, annoyed.</p><p>“But... but we had the volume level on one.”</p><p>“But we rocked it on volume ten. You want us to play it again?”</p><p>“I really don't think she does.”</p><p>[Reggie] “No.”</p><p>“We've been waiting for you to get home. OK, so we have some pretty major news to tell you. We had a band meeting earlier, and... we wanna invite you to join Sunset Curve. And no, you're not dreaming.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Oh, uh... Oh, she said, "Oh." Um...” Luke chuckles, “That's what you say when you get socks on your birthday, not when invited to join the most epic band ever.”</p><p>“Sorry. I'm honored, but I can't think about anything but Flynn right now. She's still mad at me for lying. She hasn't even texted me back.”</p><p>“Yeah, you're in a tough spot.”</p><p>“Yeah. So, you wanna join the band?”</p><p>“Read the room, dude.”</p><p>“Oh, come on!”</p><p>“We need you, and you need us because you need music. We found this poem that you wrote, and Reggie and I, we added this really cool melody to it.”</p><p>“It sounds awesome.”</p><p>“Where'd you find that?”</p><p>“Uh... definitely not your dream box.”</p><p>“You went through my stuff?”</p><p>“I know, but...”</p><p>“Yeah, we can do that now.”</p><p>“No! No, you can't! Boundaries! Give it back!”</p><p>“No!” Luke jumps onto the piano to get taller. “Hey, you need to realize how insanely talented you are. OK? Listen to this.”</p><p>"If somebody hurts you...” Julie try’s to take the take the paper from him. “If somebody hurts you,</p><p>I'm gonna get hurt too."</p><p> </p><p>♪ And my life</p><p>My life would be real low, zero ♪</p><p>♪ Flying solo ♪</p><p>♪ Oh-oh! ♪</p><p> </p><p>“It's a killer melody.” Julie sighs, “I wrote that about Flynn when she was helping me with all my mom stuff. I gotta go.”</p><p>“Hey, what about the band?”</p><p>“Oh... I almost forgot. Stay out of my room!” Julie shouts, closing the studio doors.</p><p>“Yeah? We will if you join our band.” Luke yells.</p><p>“And we’re alone. Again.” I chirp.</p><p>“What should we do?” Luke asks us.</p><p>“Don’t care.” I tell him, slightly harsh.</p><p>“Oh…” He sighs, as I sit half on Reggie’s lap, cuddling him</p><p>xxxx</p><p>*30 Minutes Later*</p><p>“I can’t remember the last time I had sex,” I randomly blurt out.</p><p>“I kinda thought you were a virgin for the longest time…” Reggie blushes lightly.</p><p>“Really?! Babe, I lost it before you did...”</p><p>“No way!?”</p><p>“You lost it, what tenth grade?” The boy nods his head, “eighth for me.”</p><p>“She’s lying to you, Reg. It was ninth grade, Sam. To that dumb kid who you thought you loved because he bought you chocolate bars every day.” Luke deadpans.</p><p>“Rude!” I pout, “we were together a few months before we died, I’m kinda sad we never got to have <em>our </em>first time...”</p><p>“Who says we can’t?”</p><p>“Honey… Sweety… We’re dead!”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Reg… help me?”</p><p>“I get what Sammi’s saying,” Reg tells Luke, “but, I also agree with Luke…”</p><p>“Reggie…”</p><p>“Thanks, man,” Reggie nods at Luke.</p><p>“I did tell you I would always be ready…” I chuckle.</p><p>“Yes, you did.”</p><p>“We are alone”</p><p>“Yes, we are.”</p><p>“Come here you doofs!”</p><p>“I’m glad we can still touch… I don’t know what I would do if I couldn’t touch you guys anymore…”</p><p>“No!” Luke shouts, “No sad!”</p><p>“Sorry…”</p><p>“Be happy,” Luke maneuvers me onto his lap.</p><p>“And sit in your lap?” I ask him. He smiles and nods.</p><p>“Maybe?”</p><p>“I wanna sit in someone’s lap…” Reggie pouts.</p><p>“Here babe, we can switch?” I tell them.</p><p>“Okay!” Reggie beams.</p><p>“<em>Fuck, that feels good,</em>” Luke moans into Reggie’s neck as he gets comfortable in his lap.</p><p>“Reg, keep moving your hips like I would?” I offer out.</p><p>Reggie must have realized what I meant by that since he starts grinding down on Luke, who looks happy to have his boyfriend in his lap.</p><p>“<em>Harder, Reg,</em>” I encourage the boy, as I attack Luke’s neck.</p><p>“<em>Not fair…</em>” Luke pouts, turning into a moan as I find his sweet spot, at the same time as Reggie does on the other side of Luke’s neck.</p><p>“Well, just sitting here while you two play sounded boring...”</p><p> “Oh…”</p><p>“No! It’s okay!” I reassure them, “I got all hot and bothered by it, is all…”</p><p>“<em>Horny?</em>”</p><p>“Maybe?” I blush.</p><p>“You should take your pants off baby girl,” Luke tells me, “that way, you can play with yourself while watching us play?” </p><p>“Hot.”</p><p>“Yes, Reg.” I chuckle softly at him, “and you guys should take yours off as well.”</p><p>“I love the sound of that!”</p><p>“Hurry up!” I rush them.</p><p>“Sorry...” Luke says, undoing his jeans, meanwhile, Reggie is already shedding his own.</p><p>“Kiss,” I look at Reggie who smiles and complies.</p><p>“Hey… my lap is cold now…” Luke pouts.</p><p>“Go, he’ll pout until we give in anyway.”</p><p>“Hi,” Reggie blushes, getting back onto Luke’s lap.</p><p>“Hi, babe,” Luke smiles back at him.</p><p>“You’d think it was your first time together,” I giggle at them, earning a glare from Luke, and a pout from Reggie, “I know it is… I was joking...”</p><p>“Oh! Alright, I mean it is my first time with a guy so….” Reggie informs us.</p><p>“We all know I was with Alex years before we died, and the three of us started dating, but I think we only did it once?”</p><p>“Top or bottom?” I ask him, “Which were you?”</p><p>“... I was the bottom…” Luke blushes, “it hurt at first, but it was<em> sooo</em> good,” Luke moans out.</p><p>Reggie looking jealous must have decided that he wanted to make Luke feel good as well, in a different way than Alex had. “<em>Fuck me.</em>”</p><p>“Reg!” I exclaim thinking he was being rude out of jealousy.</p><p>“What?” Luke squeaks.</p><p>“I mean… I want you to fuck me…” Reggie pouts, while Luke moans and thrusts upward in response to Reggie’s comment, “<em>that felt nice,</em>” Reggie blushes again.</p><p>“I’m content just watching you two right now.”</p><p>“What, not even gonna get off? Just watch?” Luke mocks but moans at the thought.</p><p>“If I want to, I will. Otherwise, I just wanna watch.”</p><p>“Alrighty then,” Luke chuckles, looking at Reggie.</p><p>Reggie’s tired of waiting and is enjoying the feel of his boyfriend’s cock against his ass, starts grinding into Luke.</p><p>“I think somebody is getting impatient there, babe,” I chuckle to Luke.</p><p>“I am…” Reggie pouts, grinding harder.</p><p>“<em>Holy fuck! Do that again baby.</em>” Reggie complies, earning some grunts of pleasure from Luke.</p><p>“Do you think the Molina’s have any lube?” I ask.</p><p>“I hope they do for our sake, but at the same time, I don't think they do, go ask Julie?”</p><p>“Will do! Just don't have too much fun without me!” I wink before poofing out.</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>I land near Julie who's standing at her locker, “Hey, Jules, Ima need you to take your phone out as if you were getting a call, and pretend you’re on said call?”</p><p>She does as requested, “Hey, what’s up?”</p><p>“Do you have any lube… or lotion at home?”</p><p>“I don't wanna know! But I might have some body lotion in my room if that helps?”</p><p>“No, not really… Do you think your dad has any?”</p><p>“Why would I know that!?”</p><p>“Right! Sorry!”</p><p>“I can stop by a store on the way home if you want?”</p><p>“Need it now...” I blush.</p><p>“Gross!”</p><p>“Sorry...”</p><p>“It’s fine, just go to the store and get some then?”</p><p>“Come with me… that way you can pay for it?”</p><p>“Fine!”</p><p>“Thank you, Julie!”</p><p>“I'll be back Flynn!” she tells the girl beside her.</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>“I’m back!” I tell the guys, seeing that they didn’t listen to me since Luke is currently eating Reggie out, with his ass in the air.</p><p>“Took you long enough!?” Reggie shouts.</p><p>“Not my fault, it’s Julies,” I tell them, removing my pants again.</p><p>“Can you pass the lube, babe?” Luke asks politely, from his spot between Reggie’s legs.</p><p>“Here,” I toss the bottle beside them, “enjoy.” I sit on the chair beside the pull-out couch, with my legs spread out.</p><p>Luke puts some lube on his fingers, tracing the other boy’s hole lightly.</p><p>“<em>Luke, please... We already waited like an hour… and you’ve been prepping me for half that…!</em>” Reggie begs.</p><p>“Do you want this to hurt?”</p><p>“No… but you’ve been prepping me basically since Sam left...”</p><p>“Sorry...”</p><p>“It’s fine babes,” I smile at them.</p><p>“Luke. you heard her! Get to fucking me!” Reggie shouts.</p><p>“Reg!”</p><p>“It’s kinda hot hearing you swear,” Luke mumbles, “don't you agree?”</p><p>“I guess so,” I shrug, standing up walking over to where the guys are on the couch.</p><p> “Actually, while he fucks you, I want to sit on your face,” I tell Reggie who looks shocked at first then excited.</p><p>“Okay!” </p><p>“Wow,” Luke smiles.</p><p>“Lay down on your back, babe,” Luke tells Reggie, “that way Sammi can sit on your face,” he chuckles.</p><p>“Yes sir,” Reggie mons out, as Luke slips a finger into Reggie’s hole.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>!” Luke grunts, “Reg, didn’t take you for having a sir kink.” </p><p>“Be nice, you enjoyed it, and don't think I didn’t know about getting off on me calling you Daddy for years, before we died,” I inform him.</p><p>“Even if that was true, who told you that!”</p><p>“Bobby and Alex,” I shrug.</p><p>“I knew about it as well… I just kept quiet about it…”</p><p>“What a good boy,” I pet his hair.</p><p>“Sam…” Reggie whines pulling my leg a bit.</p><p>“Yes, baby?” I ask him.</p><p>“Sit… now… please” He whines again.</p><p>“Patience, baby.” Luke tells the boy.</p><p>“You ready?” I ask Luke.</p><p>“Yeah, you?”</p><p>“Yeppers!”</p><p>“Okay then!”</p><p>Luke lines himself up with Reggie’s hole I move to hover just out of reach over Reggie’s face, but not sitting until Luke tells me to.</p><p>Reggie starts whining more.</p><p>“Reg, if you want her to sit, stop whining. And stick your tongue out.” Luke commands him.</p><p>“Yes sir…” He complies.</p><p>“Sam,” Luke says looking at me. Knowing what he means, I slowly lower myself onto Reggie’s face, earring a delighted moan.</p><p>“<em>Fuck babe, that feels heavenly.</em>” I moan out. Luke takes the moment of distraction to slip into Reggie </p><p><em>“Mmm!</em>” Reggie moans into my core.</p><p>“Reg, keep doing that and I won’t last long baby.”</p><p>“Reg, you can’t cum until Sam has, twice. And until I’m close.” Luke orders, “Oh! And until I say you can.”</p><p>“He likes you commanding him,” I inform Luke.</p><p>“I can feel him clench around me every time.” Luke moans out in bliss.</p><p>“I wish I could fuck him…”</p><p>“You have hands?” He chuckles, as Reggie thrusts upwards.</p><p>“You like that, don't ya?” I ask Reggie, moving up to hover over him so he can talk.</p><p>“Please,” he whimpers</p><p>“You want her to fuck you, baby,” Luke asks receiving a moan in response.</p><p>“Words dear.”</p><p>“Yes, please…”</p><p>xxx</p><p>“Cum.” Luke demands Reggie.</p><p>Reggie has a blissful look on his face.</p><p>xxx</p><p>“What’s that smell?” Alex asks us, walking into the studio.</p><p>“Uh… cheese” I guess, earning weird looks from the boys and Julie.</p><p>“Did she just say cheese?”</p><p>“Yes,” Luke chuckles.</p><p>“Nice hickey, Luke.” Alex points to Luke’s neck.</p><p>“Reg,” I look at him</p><p>“Sorry… I was curious about whether or not we could still get them…”</p><p>“It’s okay, baby.”</p><p>“You sure? He looks mad at me...” Reggie whispers to me sadly.</p><p>“Reg… It’s okay, I promise,” Luke tells him, softly.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Of course, babe, I… I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too!” Reggie instantly cheers up, smiling.</p><p>“<em>Love you guys too…</em>” I whisper, only Alex hearing me.</p><p>“What about your girlfriend, guys?” Alex tells them, chuckling softly, while Julie looks confused.</p><p>“Girlfriend?” She asks Alex.</p><p>“Yeah? Her?” Alex informs her, pointing at me.</p><p>“Hi, I’m their girlfriend,” I say slightly harsher than I should have.</p><p>“Sam!” Luke orders.</p><p>“Sorry… I didn’t mean to be so harsh...”</p><p>“Luke, you never told me you were in a relationship,” Julie tells him, slightly angry.</p><p>“I didn’t know I had to!?” He freaks out.</p><p>“He’s not the best at that, he expected us to know he liked us by kissing us in a game of truth or dare,” Reggie chuckles, then frowns remembering how everything happened.</p><p>"Oh… now I understand…" Luke mutters.</p><p>"Understand what?" Julie asks.</p><p>"Why his girlfriend and boyfriend thought he was gonna leave them." Alex deadpans.</p><p>"I'm really sorry guys, I didn't even know he was in a relationship at all, I just thought he was a best friend or something to you guys…"</p><p>"It's fine, it's not your fault," I tell the girl, glaring at Luke, "it's yours."</p><p>"Why does everyone call you one of the guys then?" Julie asks me confused.</p><p>"Because I always was, we grew up together, I was the only girl, yes, but I always liked being one of the guys, and after a while, everyone just got the memo," I chuckled.</p><p>“Well, now that I know I know you,” Julie points to Luke, “are dating two people. Stop flirting,” She tells him.</p><p>“I… I wasn’t aware I was doing it…” He stutters, sadly.</p><p>“He never has, so now that that has been settled, if he does, it’s okay, because now Reg and I know how he really feels.” I inform them. “Well… about Reg.” I add, before poofing out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♪ Guess that means</p><p>I'm buying lunch that day ♪</p><p>♪ I know all your secrets</p><p>You know all my deep dish ♪</p><p>♪ Guess that means that some things... ♪</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, so...” Luke sighs, as Reggie asks, “When she says, "deep dish," is she talking about, like, pizza, or...”</p><p>“Oh! Oh, hey, man. Where you been?”</p><p>“Um, kind of everywhere. Yeah. No, I met a new ghost friend.”</p><p>“For real?”</p><p>“Yeah, he answered a ton of questions.”</p><p>“Yeah? Like whether Julie was gonna join the band or not?” Luke says, slightly aggressive, pulling the notebook from under Alex.</p><p>“Um... Well, we didn't... We didn't really get to that, but I think I know why we're here. OK? All ghosts have, like, unfinished business. So, we need to do our unfinished business so that we can cross over.”</p><p>“Why would we do that? I'm just saying, this is like our second chance. All we need to do is get Julie to play with us.”</p><p>“Yeah. Not only can that girl sing, she can write too. Luke and I made a killer melody to one of her lyrics.”</p><p>“Oh...” Alex says sadly, “Without your drummer. Cool.”</p><p>“Drumming is so '90s. OK? We're just gonna... stomp our feet now.”</p><p>“OK. Well, you know what else is so '90s? Being rude. All right? Get woke. These are sensitive times.”</p><p>“Ah! Alex...” Luke whines, “Ow.”</p><p>Alex whispers, “Learned that from my ghost friend.”</p><p>Reggie chuckles, “Woke.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“That's... That's a cool word.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“What does it mean?”</p><p>“No clue.”</p><p>xxxx</p><p>Julie chuckles, opening the doors for Flynn, “Thanks for coming. We just wanted to rehearse the song, so it was perfect, which it's not, but whatever.”</p><p>“No, if I'm gonna hear a song from your imaginary ghost band, I want it to be perfect. So, get back in there. All of you. You too.”</p><p>Julie chuckles, “They're not out here.”</p><p>“Oh, I know.”</p><p>Julie sighs, “All right, guys. You ready?” She asks us.</p><p>“Uh, actually, can you go over there? Reggie needs some space to rock out, and he feels kinda weird walking through you.”</p><p>Flynn laughs,</p><p>“Boy, when you create a world, you really live in it.”</p><p>“Just sit!”</p><p>“Oh!” Flynn says shocked, as Julie pulls her down into the chair.</p><p>“If you'll notice, there's no equipment that will produce a hologram. Feel free to look around.” exhales, “The guys took a poem that I wrote about you and put it to music.”</p><p>“Aww! I wish I didn't have to talk to your dad after this.”</p><p>Julie chuckles lightly, “It's called ‘Flying Solo’. Hope you like it.”</p><p> </p><p>♪ If I leave you on a bad note</p><p>Leave you on a sad note ♪</p><p>♪ Guess that means</p><p>I'm buying lunch that day ♪</p><p> </p><p>♪ I know all your secrets</p><p>You know all my deep dish ♪</p><p>♪ Guess that means</p><p>Some things they never ♪</p><p>♪ They never change ♪</p><p>♪ We both know what I, what I ♪</p><p>♪ What I mean ♪</p><p>♪ When I look at you</p><p>It's like I'm looking at me ♪</p><p>-♪ My life, my life would be real low ♪</p><p> </p><p>Flynn screams as we appear.</p><p> </p><p>-♪ Zero, flying solo ♪</p><p>-[guys] ♪ Oh-oh-oh ♪</p><p>♪ My life</p><p>My life would be real low, zero ♪</p><p>-♪ Flying solo without you ♪</p><p>-[guys] ♪ Oh-oh-oh ♪</p><p>♪ Hey! ♪</p><p>♪ Yeah, yeah, hey! ♪</p><p>♪ Yeah, yeah ♪</p><p>♪ My life</p><p>My life would be real low, zero ♪</p><p>-♪ Flying solo without you ♪</p><p>-[guys] ♪ Oh-oh-oh ♪</p><p>Chuckles.</p><p>♪ Yeah, you know who I'm liking</p><p>Way before I like them ♪</p><p>-♪ Duh, 'cause you like them first ♪</p><p>Flynn chuckles.</p><p>♪ And if somebody hurts you</p><p>I'm gonna get hurt too ♪</p><p>♪ That's just how we work</p><p>Yeah, that's just how we work ♪</p><p>-♪ It will never change ♪</p><p>-[guys] ♪ Change ♪</p><p>♪ We both know what I, what I ♪</p><p>-♪ What I mean ♪</p><p>-[guys] ♪ Mean ♪</p><p>♪ When I look at you</p><p>It's like I'm looking at me ♪</p><p>♪ My life</p><p>My life would be real low, zero ♪</p><p>-♪ Flying solo ♪</p><p>-[guys] ♪ Oh-oh ♪</p><p>♪ My life</p><p>My life would be real low, zero ♪</p><p>♪ Flying solo without you ♪</p><p>♪ Hey! Yeah, yeah ♪</p><p>♪ Hey! Yeah, yeah ♪</p><p>♪ My life</p><p>My life would be real low, zero ♪</p><p> </p><p>♪ Flying solo without you ♪</p><p> </p><p>[whooshing]</p><p> </p><p>“Weird, right?”</p><p>“They're ghosts!”</p><p>“Oh, we prefer, uh, musician spirits.”</p><p>“Julie... so does this mean you're joining our band?”</p><p>“Um... Actually, I think you're joining her band.”</p><p>“I'm gonna go with what she said.”</p><p> </p><p>[drums kick in]</p><p> </p><p>♪ My life</p><p>My life would be real low, zero ♪</p><p>-♪ Flying solo ♪</p><p>-♪ Oh-oh ♪</p><p>♪ My life</p><p>My life would be real low, zero ♪</p><p>♪ Flying solo without you ♪</p><p>♪ Hey! Yeah, yeah ♪</p><p>- ♪ Hey ♪</p><p>- ♪ Hey! ♪</p><p>♪ Yeah, yeah ♪</p><p>♪ My life</p><p>My life would be real low, zero ♪</p><p>♪ Flying solo without you ♪</p><p>Someone chuckles.</p><p>♪ You ♪</p><p> </p><p>“Still wanna talk to my dad?”</p><p>“No, I'm good.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <sup>Group chat - <em>Phantoms</em>                                                         2:01 AM</sup>
</p><p><sup>Alex-</sup> Can we just talk about the fact that even as ghosts, we can still text?</p><p>Definitely weird, but also kinda cool <sup>-Sam</sup></p><p><sup>Reggie-</sup> I agree, I missed this…</p><p><sup>Luke-</sup> you hated this when we were alive!?</p><p>Be nice, Luke. <sup>-Sam</sup></p><p>~~~</p><p>“Are you still dating?”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t we be?”</p><p>“She… dude, you never told her you loved her, only Reggie.”</p><p>“What, no.”</p><p>“Yeah, trust me. She would have told me if you had.”</p><p>“Whatever man.”</p><p>“No. Ok!? She told you she loved you. But you ignored her, or you just didn’t listen to anyone other than Reg at the time.”</p><p>“No, she didn’t.”</p><p>“Actually. She did.” I inform Luke, angrily, “But Alex, was the only one listening to me, I guess. Which I was used to while we were alive. And I’ve gotten used to it being dead, but I thought you four would hear me. Since no one else can unless we’re on stage, singing.”</p><p>“Sam…”</p><p>“Don’t, Luke. I can’t do this, I’m in love with you and Reggie. But if you,” I point to him, “can’t even hear me when I talk then what’s the point?”</p><p>“What… what are you saying?”</p><p>“She’s leaving you… aren’t you?” Reggie asks, behind me.</p><p>“I’m sorry baby…” I tell Reggie before leaving to see my mom.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>“She only broke up with you.” Alex points at Luke, “Not you.” He points to the other boy.</p><p>“So, I still have a boyfriend and girlfriend, and Luke only has me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Alex says, sadly.</p><p>“I’m not okay with that…”</p><p>xxxx</p><p>“I left him momma… Why… I love them both with my whole heart…”</p><p>“I can’t believe you had more kids… you always told me you were happy with just me…”</p><p>“I guess me dying less than a year after you kicked me out, hurt you more than I realized…”</p><p>“It’s sissy’s birthday! Momma! Wake up! It’s her birthday!” a little girl runs into mom’s room, jumping on the bed.</p><p>“She looks like you…” Reggie says.</p><p>“Reg? What? Why? How’d you find me?”</p><p>“Same way you found your mom,” He softly chuckles.</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“I can’t stay with the both of you if you two aren’t together as well… we entered this together. The three of us.”</p><p>“I’m sorry babe, you listen to me a hellova lot more then he does, it’s like I’m not even there when she’s around,” I tell him, with tears falling.</p><p>“Momma! Wake up!” the little girl yells.</p><p>“Mom?” I say, shaking, “Mom, please be alive still…”</p><p>“Sam… we should go find Julie…”</p><p>“No… I’m not leaving my sister alone with a possible dead mother.”</p><p>“Even if she is dead, how are you going to help them!?”</p><p>“Reggie. Leave.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Go.” I point outside a window.</p><p>“I’m here, baby girl,” I tell the little girl after he leaves.</p><p>“Momma… please?”</p><p>“Call 911,” I say in a sing-song way.</p><p>“Okay!” the girl says.</p><p>“<em>911, what’s your emergency?</em>”</p><p>“My momma won’t wake up…”</p><p>“<em>Is she breathing?</em>”</p><p>“No…” I sing sadly, to the girl.</p><p>“No… she not breathing…”</p><p>“<em>Okay, paramedics are on the way honey.</em>”</p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“Sammi, I’m your sister,” I tell her, forgetting to sing.</p><p>“Momma told me stories of you!”</p><p>“She did?”</p><p>“Yeah! Your pretty, just like in the pictures!?”</p><p>“Wait? You can see me?”</p><p>“Yeah, Momma always wondered when you would come back to her…”</p><p>“I’m sorry it took me so long…” I sob, hearing sirens in the background, “You can’t act as if I’m here when the paramedics get here, okay?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I’m not here to them, I died 25 years ago…”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“How old are you?”</p><p>“I’m 10?”</p><p>“I was 17 almost 18 when me and my bandmates died…”</p><p>“Bobby didn’t die,” she shrugs.</p><p>“You know Bobby?”</p><p>“Yeah, he changed his name to Trevor though… and his daughter isn’t the nicest, but she’s family, so I guess I have to move in with them…”</p><p>There’s a knock at the door, the paramedics come running in after my sister lets them in.</p><p>“What’s your name dear?” a paramedic asks her.</p><p>“Mads,” She tells them.</p><p>“I’m going to need you to stand back, okay Mads?”</p><p>“Okay,” She agrees, frowning.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>“She has a sister. And their mom just died.” Reggie informs his bandmates, back at the studio.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“God…”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“Trevor always had a younger child over when I went there, said it was a friends sister?”</p><p>“Sammi’s?”</p><p>“I think so? She looked like her,” Julie tells them, “Carrie loved her.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“I don’t know?”</p><p>“She’s dead…” I inform the group, poofing back into the studio myself.</p><p>“Sam…”</p><p>“It’s fine… Mads has no one other than Bobby now though…”</p><p>“Do you think Bobby is her dad or something?”</p><p>“Bobby was our BANDMATE!? He cared about us. We were all best friends when we died. My mom needed him probably. And when she had Mads, he was there a lot I guess because maybe he thought she would be like me? She is by the way…”</p><p>“Sammi…” Luke says.</p><p>“Don’t.” I tell Luke, “She’s coming here soon by the way.” I tell Julie.</p><p>“Oh! And she can see me!”</p><p>“Weird?!”</p><p>“Yes, but good!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We're playing a school dance? Sweet!”</p><p>“It's not exactly the Strip.”</p><p>Reggie chuckles, “And you're not exactly alive, so, you should be happy we have our first gig.”</p><p>“I wasn't in love with the idea at first either, but it could be a great way for us to build a following, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah. We need to play wherever we can, whenever we can.”</p><p>“No, you're right.”</p><p>“Let's rock those kids' faces off and then play the clubs.”</p><p>“And then record a single that gets a billion streams?”</p><p>“I don't know what that is, but hopefully it gets us a manager and a tour. Then we release a bunch of hit albums.”</p><p>“Put out a country album that does surprisingly well. I shred on the banjo, so...”</p><p>“Then I'll learn how to fiddle.”</p><p>“And before you know it, we're being inducted into the Rock 'n' Roll Hall of Fame.”</p><p>“But one of us isn't there. Because we had a blowout in 2032. My money's on Alex.”</p><p>“He's so sensitive.”</p><p>Luke, “What are we waiting for? Let's get rehearsing!”</p><p>“Uh... Where is Alex?”</p><p>“Boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>Rock music plays</p><p> </p><p>“One more time.”</p><p>“Oh. Hey, Alex.”</p><p>“Where have you been?”</p><p>“We need to start practicing.”</p><p>“Yeah? For what?”</p><p>“Dance news! I don't have a date. But I don't care because I'm so psyched to see you guys, perform.” Flynn announces walking in</p><p>“Oh man! We're playing a dance?”</p><p>“Of course, dude. That's how we get a following nowadays.” Luke tells Alex, looking at Julie.</p><p>Julie and Luke chuckle, “Yeah, get with the program, Alex.”</p><p>“What? The guys are here?” she tuts, “Hey, guys!” She waves to the couch?</p><p>“Other way, sweetie.”</p><p>“Oh.” She waves at us, Alex, Reggie, and I wave back at her</p><p>“OK, well, now that Alex has graced us with his presence, can we start working?”</p><p>“Yes! We're gonna rehearse. You wanna stick around?”</p><p>“I'm supposed to blow up 500 balloons for the school dance, but this sounds way better.”</p><p>“Hey, Julie. Remember those orbs in Dad's pictures? I... I think they're ghosts. But don't worry. This room is... is...” Carlos says looking around the room, “This room is clean. I'm not getting the ghost tinglies.”</p><p>“Wrong again, little dude.” Reggie says.</p><p>“Have no fear. If they come back, I will protect you, because I am the man of the house.”</p><p>“Isn't Dad supposed to be the man of the house?”</p><p>“There can be two.”</p><p>Julie chuckles</p><p>“Dad needs all the help he can get, right?”</p><p>Someone chuckles.</p><p>“According to the internet, salt burns their souls out. A little sprinkle will keep them from ever coming in here.”</p><p>The boys and I gasp, as Alex grunts.</p><p>“No!” Alex bends over in anticipation of death? “Oh! Oh God, I'm...” Alex straightens up, “I'm fine.  I'm fine. Totally fine.”</p><p>Julie clears her throat.</p><p>“Oh! Carlos, you know who's hungry? Me. Um, salt me a path to the kitchen.”</p><p>Alex “Phew.”</p><p>“Shall we try this again?”</p><p>“Yes, please. But remind us later.”</p><p>“There's some Sunset Curve songs to show you.”</p><p>“Ooh! Show me now.”</p><p>“Yeah, OK. ‘Home Is Where My Horse Is?’ Reggie, stop putting your country songs</p><p>in my journal.”</p><p>“That was a gift.”</p><p>“Thanks, buddy.”</p><p>“You should maybe circle back...”</p><p>“I dog-eared the ones that I think you would slay.”</p><p>Luke chuckles lightly</p><p>“Who's Emily?”</p><p>“That one's not dog-eared.”</p><p>"If you could only know that I never let you go.” Julie chuckles “Wow, Luke, I didn't know you were such a romantic.” Julie teases.</p><p>“He's not. That one's actually about—”</p><p>“Yes, he is?” Reg and I state.</p><p>“No one. Uh, that's just something that I tried, and...” Luke starts shyly, “But if you go to the next dog-eared page, I got a tune that's just... It's got a killer beat.”</p><p>Luke plucks strings, rock riff plays</p><p>“So, you wanna sample.”</p><p>“What do you mean "sample"?”</p><p>“Sample someone else's music. Me and my mom used to sing that song at the top of our lungs all the time. It's a classic Trevor Wilson song.”</p><p>“Nope. It's a classic our song. Pure Sunset Curve, never even heard of Trevor Wilson.”</p><p>“Maybe you're mixing it up, you know, with another song.”</p><p>“I don't mix up songs. Trust me. Me and his daughter used to be best friends. I used to hang out at their place all the time. I know that song. OK. Here. I'll prove it.” Julie types on her laptop. “His first album had a bunch of hits, but none of his latest stuff is as good.”</p><p>“That's Bobby.” Alex says seeing the photo of Bobby on Julie’s laptop.</p><p>“Seriously, I just told you his name is Trevor.”</p><p>“OK, great. Then... Then he changed it, all right? That's definitely Bobby. He was our rhythm guitarist.”</p><p>Julie scoffs, “Trevor Wilson was in your band?”</p><p>“I can't get over how old he looks.”</p><p>“Oh... He looks like a substitute teacher.”</p><p>“Julie... what were his other hits?”</p><p>"Get Lost."</p><p>“Yeah. I wrote that.”</p><p>“’Long Weekend’?”</p><p>“Yeah, Luke wrote that one too.”</p><p>"’Crooked Teeth’?”</p><p>“And that. It was about Reggie.”</p><p>“What? I thought it was about you!”</p><p>“I don't like that song anymore.”</p><p>“Wait. This is... freaking me out. Trevor's songs are kind of big to me. He's the one who introduced me to rock.”</p><p>“Yeah. Luke introduced you to rock.”</p><p>“So, this whole time, I thought you were connected to my mom.”</p><p>Alex sighs.</p><p>“But instead, you're connected to Carrie's dad? Out of all people, it had to be the one girl who had it out for me.”</p><p>“All right, well, add it to our list of questions.”</p><p>“Back when Carrie and I were friends, the three of us used to talk about music all the time. He never mentioned you guys.”</p><p>“And that's unbelievable! OK, he can take all the credit, and he doesn't even mention us?”</p><p>“And he's rich. He has his own helicopter.”</p><p>Someone sighs, groans</p><p>“He has... He has a... a helicopter?”</p><p>“With his face on it.”</p><p>“And he parks it in front of that hotel?”</p><p>“No. He gets to park it in front of his mansion.”</p><p>“Mansion?” Reggie squeaks.</p><p>“Dude, we live in a garage.” Alex tells Luke.</p><p>“It's not about the money. It's about the music!”</p><p>“It's a little bit about the money though!”</p><p>“A little bit about the money. He could have shared it with our families.”</p><p>“Maybe then my parents wouldn't have had their house turned into a bike shack.”</p><p>What he did is steal our legacy.” Luke tells the boys and I, than asks Julie, “Where does he live?”</p><p>“Above the beach in Malibu.”</p><p>“Let's go teach him a lesson.”</p><p>“Wait. What? Guys! We have to rehearse for the dance. This is our first gig!”</p><p>“You did it to yourself Jules… I’m sorry.” I tell her before poofing out.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>“Bobby's house is ridiculous.”</p><p>“Have you seen these platinum records?”</p><p>“Platinum?”</p><p>“He recorded ‘<em>My Name Is Luke</em>!’ My name is Luke!” Luke pouts</p><p>“It's him!” Reggie shouts, seeing Bobby come in the house.</p><p>“Hey, Carrie. I'm gonna meditate.”</p><p>“He wears sunglasses indoors.”</p><p>Carrie yells back, “I'm in the den!”</p><p>“Cool!”</p><p>“I can't stand him.”</p><p>“Time for his past to haunt him.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Wait! Let's not rush this. You know, it's my... It's my first time haunting someone.” Alex exhales slowly, “I wanna make it special.”</p><p>“OK, Alex.”</p><p>“That was weird. OK.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>“Ohm...”</p><p>Luke gives Bobby a wet willy,</p><p>“Ew!”</p><p>“Ugh!”</p><p>squelching</p><p>Bobby exhales slowly, “Ohm...” Trevor/Bobby mediates.</p><p>The guys blow the candles out, while I move to turn the stereo on.</p><p>wind chimes tinkle</p><p>rock music plays, beeps</p><p>beeps, rock music plays</p><p>grunts, metal squeaking, water running</p><p>“Carrie?”</p><p>metal squeaking</p><p>Alex writes on the mirror causing a squeaking noise, which reads ‘Hello Bobby’</p><p>Trevor groans at reading it.</p><p> Alex holds the door shut so Bobby/Trevor can’t get out, groans loudly groans lightly, grunts</p><p>all laugh</p><p>“I got it. Let... me... out!” Bobby/Trevor grunts, gasps</p><p>The guys and I laugh as Bobby runs away.</p><p>“Shh, shh, shh.”</p><p>Reggie giggles</p><p>Trevor pants</p><p>Reggie giggles</p><p>“Hoo!” Alex chuckles</p><p>xxxx</p><p>“So, did you guys have fun in there?”</p><p>“OK, you'd do the exact same if he stole all your songs.”</p><p>“But you have new songs. With me. The best way to get back at Trevor is for this band to do great. And to do great, we have to play at dances, then clubs.”</p><p>“And tours. I know.”</p><p>“I'll see you guys at the school. We go on at 9:00. Please don't be late. There's gonna be a lot of people there.”</p><p>“We got it, all right? Don't worry.” Luke tells Julie. Julie sighs before leaving.</p><p>“I don't care what Julie says. I'm glad we scared Bobby. Wish we'd done more, like... like written "thief" on his forehead.”</p><p>“And, Alex, how did you shut the door? You could barely open a garage door.”</p><p>“Learned that from Willie, didn't you?”</p><p>“Yeah. Well, he taught me some things, and we screamed in a museum. It's a long story.”</p><p>“You think he has a few more tricks up his sleeve?”</p><p>“Let's find out.”</p><p>xxxx</p><p>Willie “Hey! Good day, officers.”</p><p>chuckling “Hey!”</p><p>“What's up, man? You brought friends.”</p><p>“Yeah. These are my bandmates, uh, Luke, Sam and Reggie.”</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Cool. I'm Willie. Heck yeah. So... you guys here to learn some "tricks?"”</p><p>sirens wail</p><p>officer grunts</p><p>[officer] “Hey, what's going on? Look at that.”</p><p>sirens stop</p><p>“Do it again! Do it again!”</p><p>“Actually, we were thinking a little bigger. An old bandmate stole from us. We wanna confront him face-to-face.”</p><p>“All right. Is this, uh, old friend of yours a lifer?”</p><p>“Oh, that's fancy ghost lingo for the living. Little something I picked up.”</p><p>Reggie, “Ah! Then, yeah! He's a lifer. Too much of a fancy-pants for street dogs.”</p><p>“Yeah, I'm sorry. Speaking to lifers is even out of my league. You know, but there is one ghost who might be able to help you guys. He's kind of a big deal.”</p><p>“Literally, anything would help.”</p><p>“Oh, all right. Well, um, I gotta go take care of some things, but I'll meet you where Alex and I met, eight o'clock. See ya.”</p><p>~~</p><p>“Right this way.”</p><p>Luke “Whoa. So, this is where your hotshot ghost lives, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, we've walked past this hotel, like, a million times. How come we've never heard of it?”</p><p>“That's because this area has been sealed off for decades. I mean, you wouldn't even know this place exists unless you're invited. All right. I gotta go make sure everything's cool, but I'll be right back.”</p><p>“Hollywood Ghost Club?”</p><p>“This place is creepy.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, so are we.”</p><p>“I don't know about this.”</p><p>Indistinct chattering, laughter could be heard from our spot.</p><p>“Well, if you get scared, you... you can always hide behind me.” Alex tells Reg and I, “I'll be hiding behind Luke.” Moving to be behind Luke.</p><p>“You guys need to grow up, OK? We're gonna get back at Bobby. He needs to pay for what he did to us.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I'm still gonna hide behind him.”</p><p>“We're all good.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, cool. Hey, just so you know, we have, like, an hour, because we got a gig with Julie.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. No worries.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>“Let's go. Normally, I'd have my deck, and I'd backboard this heavy 20 set, but tonight... we have company. Hope you guys are ready for this.” chuckles “Whoo!”</p><p>Swing music plays.</p><p>Alex “Wow! Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?”</p><p>“I think we're a little overdressed.” Luke says, confidently.</p><p>Reggie, “Hmm.”</p><p>xxxx</p><p>*Time jump to the ‘after’ dance*</p><p>“Julie, we are ready to rock this dance, which is clearly over.” Reggie cheers as we run into the gym.</p><p>Luke exhales sharply. “Look, we are... so, so sorry that we bailed on you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, the night really got away from us.”</p><p>“And the twins.” Reggie says looking at me.</p><p>“Just please tell me it had nothing to do with you getting back at Carrie's dad.”</p><p>“Pfft!”</p><p>“Oh, of course not.”</p><p>“No! We wouldn't do that.”</p><p>“Us? No.”</p><p>“No. Seriously? You're lying to me?”</p><p>“OK, look, it was something we needed to do.”</p><p>“B-But we'll do whatever it takes.”</p><p>“We'll play the next school—"</p><p>“What? Another dance where you can bail on me and make me look like a fool? Save it. You know what really sucks? Our songs were good. And all three of you knew what I've been through, and how tough it's been for me to play, and then you do this? Bands don't do that to each other. Friends don't do that to each other. This was a mistake.”</p><p>“You mean the school dance, right?”</p><p>“No. I mean joining a band with you guys.”</p><p>“Julie... Julie!”</p><p>“Well, if... if Julie's not in the band, then...”</p><p>“There is no band.”</p><p>*jolt buzzes*</p><p>A jolt of what felt and looked like electricity. All four of us groan, gasping.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“It felt like we were dying all over again.”</p><p>“How can we die if we're already dead?” Luke breathes shakily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>show some love, and I'll try and update more :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, great angle. Yeah.”</p><p>shutter clicks</p><p>“Now that's a good pic.”</p><p>“Is this what we're here for? To watch people, take pictures of food?”</p><p>“It's fun. Watch this. People never stop looking at their phones.”</p><p>“Oop! Ehh!” Reggie moves the lady’s cup around. “Whoop.” Reggie chuckles</p><p>“Luke said something about this place being a hot spot for music industry people.”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Boys, being a ghost definitely has its privileges.” Luke announces sitting beside Alex and Reggie, “I just wrote our names on the playlist for tonight.”</p><p>“I'm getting a little worried about him. He keeps forgetting Julie quit the band.”</p><p>“She's gonna come back as soon as she knows we have a great gig.”</p><p>“But if she doesn't come back, let's not forget, we do have somewhere else we can play and eat pizza.”</p><p>“Dude, I know. It was awesome to be seen by lifers at Caleb's party, but... but we got this with Julie. We don't need him.”</p><p>*jolt buzzes*</p><p>Causing the boys and me to groan. “Oh! It's the same thing again!”</p><p>“Just like yesterday!”</p><p>“It feels like that time I was fixing my amp in the rain.” Reggie proclaims.</p><p>“You shouldn't...” Alex and I sigh looking at Reggie.</p><p>“OK. Look, do you think something's wrong with us?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, we ate ten pounds of pizza yesterday without a stomach. I'm sure it's just our bodies working through it.”</p><p>“So, we're just gonna forget about getting back at Trevor?”</p><p>“That jerk stole our music. And he has to live with that guilt."</p><p>“It's just like what Julie said. We have a new band, a new sound, OK? That's what we should be focusing on.”</p><p>“Isn't that Willie?”</p><p>[chuckles]</p><p>“Well, someone's not focusing on our music.”</p><p>Reggie chuckles lightly.</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>♪ We're sorry ♪</p><p>♪ So sorry ♪</p><p>♪ We're super-duper, crazy, stupid ♪</p><p>♪ Sorry ♪</p><p> </p><p>“In case you missed it, we're really sorry.”</p><p>“Yeah. I... I got that part.”</p><p>“We've been here for, like, three hours.”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“We almost sang to your little brother.”</p><p>“He comes in here a lot. Mainly to use the bathroom.”</p><p>“Yeah. It's not our favourite part of the day. But, Julie, it wasn't OK that we flaked on the dance last night.”</p><p>“We know we let you down.”</p><p>“Yeah, and none of us wanted to disappoint you.”</p><p>“You're the best thing that's happened to us since we became ghosts. So, in hopes that you'll rejoin the band, we booked a new gig.”</p><p>“A mega important, life-changing gig.”</p><p>“Oh, OK. Check it out. Tons of managers go here to listen to new bands.”</p><p>“All we gotta do is blow them all away, and we're living the dream.”</p><p>“So, this means a lot to you, huh? Kind of how playing in front of my whole entire school meant a lot to me.”</p><p>“Sounds like sarcasm.” Reggie gasps, “I'm starting to think our plan isn't working.”</p><p>“Look, we know we messed up. But we need you in the band.”</p><p>“Of course, you do, because without me, no one can see you guys playing. You know, I thought that the music that we were writing was special, but you're too obsessed with your past to even care.”</p><p>“I do care. Our band has a real chance at greatness. I'm not gonna let that get away from us again.”</p><p>“Uh-huh. Right. So then why did you bail on me to get back at Trevor? I'll tell you why. 'Cause, there's only one thing you care about, and that's yourself.”</p><p>“Dude, she didn't mean it.” Reggie and I tell luke, who poofs out.</p><p>“Where's he going?” Reggie asks.</p><p>“Where do you think? Remember what today is?” Alex sighs</p><p>~~</p><p>The three of us grunt as we land in the Molina house.</p><p>Julie sighs.</p><p>“Hey, you, uh... you got a second?” Alex asks Julie, softly.</p><p>Julie sighs.</p><p>“Oh my gosh. She can't see us anymore!” Reggie gasps, earning a look from Alex and me, “Oh. Right.”</p><p>“Yep.” I chuckle lightly at him.</p><p>“Julie, please.”</p><p>“I already told you that I'm done with the band.”</p><p>“Yeah, we know, all right?”</p><p>“But before you decide that forever, we just... We wanted you to know that Luke isn't as selfish as you think.”</p><p>“Yeah, you've got him all wrong.”</p><p>Julie scoffs.</p><p>“You remember that song "Emily"? Can we at least show you who that's actually about?” Alex asks her.</p><p>~~</p><p>The four of us arrive at Luke’s parents' house.</p><p>“So, Emily's his mom?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Yeah, Luke comes here a lot.”</p><p>“He thinks we don't know, but... we've been following him. All he does is just hang out like this and watch them. They never really do anything though.”</p><p>“They're having cake. That's something.” Julie says hopefully.</p><p>“It's a... It's a birthday cake. For Luke.”</p><p>“I never knew Luke was hurting this much.”</p><p>“Yeah. It's even worse because when he died, he... left on bad terms. You know, his parents didn't want their 17-year-old in a rock band, so... he just left. He never got the chance to make up with them.”</p><p>“That's why Luke was so angry. If Trevor had given Luke credit for writing all the songs, then...” Reggie sighs, “...his parents would've known his dream was worth chasing.”</p><p>“They would have been so proud.” Julie sniffles</p><p>“We know how bad it hurts whenever someone that should've had your back... completely lets you down.” Alex tells her.</p><p>“We never meant to make you feel that way.”</p><p>“Julie, we love our band, and Luke does too.”</p><p>“Please give us another chance.”</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>♪ Marching on proud ♪</p><p>♪ Turn it up loud ♪</p><p>♪ 'Cause now we know what we're worth ♪</p><p> </p><p>Luke appears in his chair, in the studio.</p><p>“Whoa, Julie.” Luke says, shocked to see Julie in the studio with the three of us.</p><p>“Grab your guitar. We got work to do.”</p><p>We chuckle at the confusion on Luke’s face.</p><p>“What made you come back?”</p><p>“I realized how important music is to all of us. And we've lost so much already. We can't lose this too.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Luke says softly, “All right, boss. Where we at?” Luke chuckles</p><p>“Oh, and by the way, happy birthday.” Julie chuckles, “Let's go from the pre-chorus.”</p><p>“One, two, three, four.”</p><p>~</p><p>Reggie knocks on the inside of Julie's door.</p><p>“What are you guys doing?”</p><p>“We're being classy.” Reggie smirks. “Whoa!” Alex pulls him back.</p><p>“Why are you still here? We're going in, like, 20 minutes.”</p><p>“I lied to my dad, so... now I'm stuck in my room all night.”</p><p>“Yeah, but we were just at the venue. I mean, it's packed. Like, VIPs, managers.”</p><p>“It's kind of crazy.”</p><p>“What are we gonna do about my aunt? She's right downstairs.”</p><p>“Your aunt.” Luke opens the window, with a smug look on his face, “you're not taking the stairs.”</p><p>“OK. Let me get dressed. I'll meet you guys there.” Julie informs us.</p><p>Luke snaps his fingers before leaving.</p><p>“See ya soon J,” I chuckle before leaving.</p><p>~</p><p>♪ Whenever I walk in the room ♪</p><p> </p><p>[audience cheers]</p><p> </p><p>♪ All the focus on me ♪</p><p>♪ The way I talk, the way I move ♪</p><p>♪ They all want on my team ♪</p><p>♪ Not trying to brag, brag</p><p>But I'm flawless ♪</p><p>♪ I'm taking over your playlist ♪</p><p>♪ Ain't perfect, but I can't miss ♪</p><p>[chuckles] ♪ Yeah ♪</p><p>♪ The party don't start till I walk in ♪</p><p>-♪ I'm stealing all the attention ♪</p><p>Alex grunts, appearing on stage with Dirty Candy.</p><p> </p><p>-♪ Don't get me started on mentions ♪</p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>♪ Yeah ♪</p><p>♪ Some might say I sound conceited ♪</p><p>♪ They don't get the shine that I get ♪</p><p>-♪ Some get jealous ♪</p><p>-[whistling]</p><p>♪ They can't help it ♪</p><p>♪ They wish they were me, oh ♪</p><p>♪ I keep the party going all night... ♪</p><p> </p><p>“You having fun out there?”</p><p>Alex clears his throat, “It's not my fault. It's my, um...” Alex trails off, looking at his feet, “It's my feet.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Put me back in, Coach.”</p><p> </p><p>[chuckles]</p><p> </p><p>-♪ 'Cause all I see is all eyes on me ♪</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it's the guys.” Julie tells Flynn.</p><p> </p><p>♪ When I grow up, I wanna be me</p><p>Be me ♪</p><p>♪ I'm my own goals just talking honestly ♪</p><p>♪ Must have won the lottery ♪</p><p>♪ Ain't no one as hot as me ♪</p><p>♪ Stealing looks, it's robbery ♪</p><p>-♪ Everywhere I go, all eyes on me ♪</p><p> </p><p>[chuckles]</p><p>[giggles]</p><p> </p><p>♪ I only lead, I never follow, follow ♪</p><p>♪ I never open 'cause it's my show</p><p>My show ♪</p><p>♪ Don't know if people think I'm shallow</p><p>Shallow ♪</p><p>♪ 'Cause all I see is all eyes on me ♪</p><p> </p><p>The audience cheers, applause, as Carrie giggles.</p><p>“Making me blush.” Alex bounces in a circle.</p><p>“Thank you!” Carrie tells the crowd.</p><p>The five of us chuckles.</p><p>“Alex.” exhales sharply</p><p>“Hey, um... I was just... I was just doing that for you guys.”</p><p>“Mm-hmm.”</p><p>“Yeah. You can stop smiling now.”</p><p>Alex chuckles</p><p>“I'm not gonna lie. That was... kind of good.”</p><p>“Yeah. I forgot why I hate her so much.”</p><p>“Hi, girls. Um, isn't it past your bedtime?”</p><p>“Now I remember.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“If you're looking for Nick, he didn't come.”</p><p>Julie scoffs at the girl, “That's not why I'm here.” Julie tells Carrie confidently.</p><p>“OK, it looks like we're closing the night out with one more group, ‘Julie and The Fat Ones’.”</p><p>Carrie snickers.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, man. My handwriting sucks.” Luke admits.</p><p>Julie chuckles awkwardly, then huffs, “Hi.” Chuckles, “It's actually "Julie and the Phantoms." OK.”</p><p> </p><p>♪ Hearts on fire ♪</p><p>♪ We're no liars ♪</p><p>♪ So we say what we wanna say ♪</p><p>♪ I'm awakened ♪</p><p>♪ No more fakin' ♪</p><p>♪ So we push all our fears away ♪</p><p>♪ Don't know if I'll make it</p><p>'Cause I'm falling under ♪</p><p>♪ Close my eyes and feel my chest</p><p>Beating like thunder ♪</p><p>♪ I wanna fly ♪</p><p>♪ Come alive ♪</p><p>♪ Watch me shine ♪</p><p>♪ I've got a spark in me ♪</p><p>♪ Hands up if you can see ♪</p><p>♪ And you're a part of me ♪</p><p>♪ Hands up if you're with me ♪</p><p>♪ Now till eternity ♪</p><p>♪ Hands up if you believe ♪</p><p>♪ Been so long</p><p>And now we're finally free ♪</p><p>♪ We're all bright now ♪</p><p>♪ What a sight now ♪</p><p>♪ Coming out like we're fireworks ♪</p><p>♪ Marching on proud ♪</p><p>♪ Turn it up loud ♪</p><p>♪ 'Cause now we know what we're worth ♪</p><p>♪ We know we can make it</p><p>We're not falling down under ♪</p><p>♪ Close my eyes and feel my chest</p><p>Beating like thunder ♪</p><p>♪ And I wanna fly ♪</p><p>♪ Come alive ♪</p><p>♪ Watch me shine ♪</p><p>♪ I've got a spark in me ♪</p><p>♪ Hands up if you can see ♪</p><p>♪ And you're a part of me ♪</p><p>♪ Hands up if you're with me ♪</p><p>♪ Now till eternity ♪</p><p>♪ Hands up if you believe ♪</p><p>♪ Been so long</p><p>And now we're finally free ♪</p><p>-♪ Whoa-oa-oa-oa ♪</p><p>-♪ I've got a spark in me ♪</p><p>♪ Hands up if you can see ♪</p><p>♪ And you're a part of me ♪</p><p>♪ Hands up if you're with me ♪</p><p>♪ Now till eternity ♪</p><p>♪ Hands up if you believe ♪</p><p>♪ Been so long</p><p>And now we're finally free ♪</p><p>♪ I got a spark in me ♪</p><p>♪ I got a spark in me ♪</p><p>♪ And you're a part of me ♪</p><p>♪ And you're a part of me ♪</p><p>[Julie] ♪ Now till eternity ♪</p><p>♪ Now till eternity ♪</p><p>♪ Been so long</p><p>And now we're finally free ♪</p><p>[all] ♪ I've got a spark in me ♪</p><p>♪ Hands up if you can see ♪</p><p>♪ And you're a part of me ♪</p><p>♪ Hands up if you're with me ♪</p><p>-♪ Yeah ♪</p><p>-♪ Now till eternity ♪</p><p>♪ Hands up if you believe ♪</p><p>[all] ♪ Been so long</p><p>And now we're finally free ♪</p><p>[Julie] ♪ Yeah ♪</p><p>[guys] ♪ Whoa-oa-oa ♪</p><p>[Julie] ♪ Oh, oh-oh ♪</p><p>[guys] ♪ Whoa-oa-oa</p><p>♪ Finally free, yeah ♪</p><p>[guys] ♪ Whoa-oa-oa ♪</p><p>[Julie] ♪ Oh ♪</p><p>[all] ♪ Been so long</p><p>And now we're finally free</p><p>♪ Finally free ♪</p><p>♪ Yeah ♪</p><p> </p><p>raucous applause, cheering</p><p>Audience gasps as we disappear, “What the...”</p><p>Julie chuckles.</p><p>Cheering, whistling, and whooping coming from the audience.</p><p>“Thank you. We're Julie and the Phantoms. Tell your friends.” Julie tells the crowd, before running to Flynn.</p><p>Flynn squeals, giggles, Julie chuckles</p><p>“You were incredible.”</p><p>“Yeah, we were.”</p><p>“Hi, Andi. Carrie Wilson. So good to see you again. Oh, my dad says hi.”</p><p>“Hi, Carrie.”</p><p>“Oh, girls. This is Andi Parker from Destiny Management. She reps Shawn, Selena, and maybe even Dirty Candy?”</p><p>“Really nice to see you, Carrie. And very nice job up there, ladies.”</p><p>Carrie scoffs, as the lady walks over to us.</p><p>“Hey. Hey! whoever Carrie was trying to impress is coming this way.”</p><p>“Oh, it's...” Julie starts to tell Flynn.</p><p>[Alex] “She looks all business.”</p><p>“Wait. Who should do the talking?” Reggie asks, “Right. Julie. Julie. Reggie confirms his own question after we all look at him.</p><p>“Yeah. You got this.” Luke tells Julie</p><p>“Hi, I'm Andi Parker, and I would—"</p><p>[dad] “Julie.”</p><p>“Dad.”</p><p>“It's time to go.”</p><p>            xxxx</p><p>*That night after the club*</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <sup>Group chat- </sup>
  <em>
    <sup>Bandmates</sup>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <sup>3:06 AM</sup>
</p><p> Testing? <sup>-Sam</sup></p><p><sup>Reggie-</sup> One</p><p><sup>Alex-</sup> Two</p><p><sup>Luke-</sup> … You stole my number!?</p><p>Three <sup>-Sam</sup></p><p><sup>Luke-</sup> I was gonna say three…</p><p>You took too long. Plus, you whined. <sup>-Sam</sup></p><p><sup>Bobby-</sup> Idk who you four are. But stop using these numbers.</p><p>           The owners of those phones wouldn’t appreciate it.</p><p>Wait? You never changed your # all these years? <strike><sup>-</sup></strike><sup>Sam</sup></p><p><sup>Luke- </sup>Not the point babe.</p><p>           You stole our songs!</p><p><sup>Bobby-</sup> I’m tripping, I must be. You guys died, like 25 years ago.</p><p><sup>Alex-</sup> yeah. And u got old.</p><p>Alex, be nice.<sup> -Sam</sup></p><p>Luke, ask him why he did it before you yell.</p><p>Reg, where’d ya go, baby?</p><p><sup>Reggie-</sup> I’m here, just didn’t want to be apart of this conversation…</p><p>~~~</p><p>“He knows we’re back,” Luke scoffs.</p><p>“Who?” Julie asks walking into the studio.</p><p>“Bobby.”</p><p>“Trevor,” Julie scoffs, “you seriously can’t give it up with him.”</p><p>“Dude, no offence, but fuck off.” I growl at her.</p><p>“Woof woof, to you too.”</p><p>“What did you just say to her?”</p><p>“Luke, it’s fine. Most girls can’t growl. “</p><p>“Maybe you can because you aren’t one? Maybe you’ve been lying to everyone and your really a guy?!” Julie yells.</p><p>“I just watched my mother die.” I start, getting interrupted by Julie.</p><p>“So, did I,” She scoffs.</p><p>“And my father died when I was 10. The same age as my baby sister is. She watched her mother die the same age I did with my father. I don’t even know who her dad is!” I yell at the girl in front of me, crying.</p><p>“Baby… you never told us about your dad…”</p><p>“I didn’t want you guys to pity me…  Mom wasn’t doing so good with dad being ill, and then she met Kelly, and she was never there, and so I never left my dad's side…”</p><p>“I… I didn’t know…” Julie stutters.</p><p>“Course you didn’t. You know nothing about me. Other than the fact we share a taste in men.”</p><p>“Sam…” Reggie sighs.</p><p>“Not you baby,” I point to Luke, “we both know how I feel about that one, while only I know how you feel about him. I'm in love with that one, and that one.” I point Reggie this time, who smiles cheerfully.</p><p>“You…?” Luke starts.</p><p>“No.” Julie stops him.</p><p>“Yes,” I tell him, knowing what he was about to ask.</p><p>“No…” Luke frowns.</p><p>“Yeah… you just never listened when I would get mushy, only sad. But that day I was both, and yet you didn’t hear me…”</p><p>“Babe…” Luke starts, “I didn’t… I’m sorry…”</p><p>“I know you are,” I tell him.</p><p>“I’m sorry Sam…”</p><p>“It’s okay, Julie, I get it. Really, this man’s smile makes a girl go crazy.” I joked.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, now let’s practice.”</p><p>“Let’s.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, does this mean we’re back together?” Luke asks me, at about 3 AM.</p><p>“We were never apart. I couldn’t bring myself to actually leave you.” I push him lightly on the shoulder, from my spot in Reggie’s lap.</p><p>“Phew! I was scared I was going to have to choose!” Reggie sighs.</p><p>“Never baby, I know how much you love <em>both </em>of us,” I kiss him on the cheek lightly, “I could never do that you.”</p><p>“Can you guys shut up? Like seriously, it’s 3 in the morning. I am trying to sleep,” Julie begs.</p><p>“Oh, sorry Jules…” I tell her, climbing off of Reggie’s lap, “Boys, let’s leave so Jules can get her beauty sleep,” I start Pulling Reggie up,” not that you need it…” I reassure Julie, who glares at me more.</p><p>“Yeah, sleep well Julie!” Reggie agrees, grabbing Luke’s arm.</p><p>“Whoa! Man slow down…” Luke gasps.</p><p>“Sorry Jules…” Alex tells the sleeping girl, leaving the room quickly.</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <sup>Group chat- </sup>
  <em>
    <sup>Bandmates</sup>
  </em>
  <em>
    <sup>                                      6</sup>
  </em>
  <sup>:10 AM</sup>
</p><p><sup>Bobby-</sup> I just… I guess…</p><p>I’m not tripping, huh? You guys really are back?</p><p>From the dead? <sup>-Sam</sup></p><p><sup>Bobby-</sup> Yeah?</p><p><sup>Alex-</sup> No, we’re just four ghosts.</p><p><sup>Reggie-</sup> Who happen to have been in a band with you 25yrs ago.</p><p><sup>Luke-</sup> why’d you steal our songs?</p><p><sup>Bobby-</sup> because I missed you guys…</p><p>            I thought maybe you would come back if I did…</p><p>Obviously, you were wrong. We didn’t come back for u.<sup>-Sam</sup></p><p><sup>Bobby- </sup>why did you then?</p><p>            And how???</p><p>  Julie Molina. <sup>-Sam</sup></p><p><sup>Luke-. </sup>she would never steal our songs</p><p><sup>Bobby-</sup> I’m sorry…</p><p><sup>Alex- </sup>Ok. Sure, ya are!</p><p>My mom died a few days ago, thinking I wasted what little time I had left on a band that didn’t even make it far. She had another kid btw.<sup>-Sam</sup></p><p><sup>Reggie-</sup> And apparently you know her.</p><p><sup>Bobby-</sup> what? I didn’t know ur mom had another kid?!</p><p>Bullshit. I asked her if she knew her father, she does.</p><p>And she’s moving in with him and his other daughter today.<sup>-Sam</sup></p><p><sup>Luke-</sup> Are you implying that Bobby’s…?</p><p><sup>Alex-</sup> Yeah, I think she is, Luke</p><p><sup>Bobby- </sup>How could you…</p><p>            How could you accuse me of that!?</p><p>You always had the hots for my mom, dude <sup>-Sam</sup></p><p><sup>Alex-</sup> She’s got a point there, man.</p><p><sup>Reggie-</sup> You were never quiet about it.</p><p><sup>Luke-</sup> ^^^^</p><p><sup>Bobby-</sup> …</p><p>That’s what I thought. <sup>-Sam</sup></p><p>~~~</p><p>“So, Bobby has two kids, and one of them is your sister?”</p><p>“Apparently…” I sigh.</p><p>“So, Carrie was, loudly, complaining that her half-sister has to live with her now. It was kinda entertaining?” Julie informs us of her day.</p><p>“Sam’s sister.” Reggie states.</p><p>“What about her?”</p><p>“She’s Carrie’s half-sister…” I explain to her.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“What?” Flynn asks her friend walking into the studio.</p><p>“Carrie’s half-sister, is Sam’s half-sister as well?”</p><p>“How’s that even possible?” Flynn asks.</p><p>“My mom was really young when she had me, younger than most teen moms, and my dad was the same age,” I tell Julie.</p><p>Julie tells Flynn what I had just said.</p><p>“Wait… Sam’s that cute girl in your band, right?” Flynn asks Julie.</p><p>“She’s our.” Reggie pouts, as Luke lets out a low growl.</p><p>“Guys? I’m not leaving you for her? So, relax.” I tell them chuckling a bit.</p><p>“Wow, possessive much?” Julie asks the two.</p><p>“Who?” Flynn asks, confused.</p><p>“Luke and Reggie, when you called Sam cute, they got all possessive of her.” Julie giggles.</p><p>“Why’d they do that?”</p><p>“The three of them have been dating since ‘94? I only recently found out…”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me that!?”</p><p>“Whoa… calm down?”</p><p>“Sorry… it’s just I’ve been crushin’ hard since the first performance you guys did…” Flynn blushes.</p><p>“Aw!” I gush.</p><p>“Sam…” Luke growls again.</p><p>“Grrr,” I growl back playfully, attacking him onto the couch.</p><p>“They’re still here aren’t they…?”</p><p>“…Yes…?” Julie shrugs.</p><p>“Sorry, Jules…” I frown at the girl, feeling just as guilty as she looks.</p><p>“Mine…” Reggie mumbles, cuddling into Luke and I on the couch.</p><p>“Yeah baby,” I confirm, wrapping my arms around him.</p><p>“Mine?” Luke asks, giving us puppy eyes.</p><p>“shut up,” I kiss him on the cheek, giggling.</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p>“She also likes Carrie,” Julie tells me.</p><p>“Oh?” I chuckle lightly, “Girl has a type?”</p><p>“Obviously not,” Julie laughs.</p><p>“She kinda does, I was like Carrie a bit, well, only at the guys' performances…”</p><p>“So, you weren’t apart of the band before you guys died?”</p><p>“No, I was more of a manager for them?”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you’re apart of it now.”</p><p>“Why? Because you aren’t the only girl in a band of dumbass'?” I chuckle.</p><p>“Exactly!” Julie exclaims, laughing.</p><p>“Sam!? Julie!?” Alex’s voice calls out.</p><p>“Studio!” I call back.</p><p>“Hey, Alex,” Julie says standing.</p><p>“Hey, Luke’s lookin’ for you, Sam,” Alex informs me.</p><p>“Oh, alright, thanks, man! See ya, Jules!” I tell the two, before poofing out to find Luke.</p><p>~~</p><p>“Hey, bab- whoa…” I trail off, seeing my boyfriends making out on the couch in Julie’s living room.</p><p>“Hey!” Reggie beams, as Luke, pouts in his boyfriend's lap.</p><p>“I see Luke decided to bottom from the top?” I tease.</p><p>“Shut up…” Luke mumbles.</p><p>“It’s cute,” I tell him, walking over to them.</p><p>I grab Luke’s face by his chin to force him to look at me so I can kiss him.</p><p>“Get up. We will get caught here. We only fuck when we are alone. And when we are in the studio. Got it?”</p><p>“But nobody can see us?”</p><p>“Julie can.”</p><p>“And Alex.” I point out.</p><p>“Right… Alex would kill us if he walked in on us…” Reggie adds.</p><p>“Yeah, I would.” Alex says, behind me.</p><p>“<em>God. Jesus Christ! Alex!? What the fuck man!?</em>” I hold my chest.</p><p>“Sorry…” Alex apologizes, sitting on the couch with the others.</p><p>“<em>Drama queen…</em>” Alex mutters under his breath.</p><p>“Pardon me?”</p><p>“Nothing…”</p><p>“Thought so.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <sup>Julie                                                                       12:03 PM                                                               Sammi</sup>
</p><p><sup>Julie- </sup>So, Luke was just here?</p><p>            And it kinda felt like he was flirting again?</p><p> Want me to smack him?</p><p>B/c I can</p><p>And will<sup>-Sammi</sup></p><p><sup>Julie- </sup>Oh, I know you will</p><p>            But it’s up to u, I just wanted to tell you.</p><p>Thank you, I appreciate it, Jules! <sup>-Sammi</sup></p><p>~~~</p><p>“Ow!” Luke yelps when he poofs back into the studio. “Why’d ya hit me?”</p><p>“Stop flirting with other people? And I wouldn’t have to?!”</p><p>“Dude, seriously?” Alex puffs out.</p><p>“Luke…” Reggie pouts.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to…” Luke whispers, sadly.</p><p>“Just try to stop? Please, for us?” I ask him, pointing between Reggie and I.</p><p>“Yeah, ‘course I will babe,” Luke kisses our cheeks. Grabbing his guitar to start practice.</p><p>~~</p><p>Jazz riff plays</p><p>“Look, we add the echoes during the chorus, then when Julie comes in with the melody, it's gonna sound perfect.”</p><p>There was a distant thud, looking us at the windows, we noticed Willie peaking in.</p><p>“Again? What's that all about?”</p><p>“I don't know.”</p><p>“What's your problem?” Alex asks Willie, “It's like you're tracking me down just so you can keep running away.”</p><p>“I wish I could explain, man, but I can't.”</p><p>“Wait. That's not good enough. I mean, you've been acting weird ever since Caleb's club. You know, I thought we were having fun together.”</p><p>“We never should've met.”</p><p>“Wow, that hurts.”</p><p>“Hey, I'm sorry, Alex. I really am. You're a great guy.” Willie sighs, “I gotta go.”</p><p>Willie whooshes away.</p><p>~~</p><p>rock music plays</p><p>“Alex, you all right?”</p><p>Alex stops playing, “Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, why?”</p><p>“I know it's tough, man. People say you never forget your first ghost. Maybe that's true. But... I'm sure there will be others.”</p><p>“Yeah. Thanks, Reg.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Alex “Yeah.”</p><p>“And, Alex, you're a great drummer and a great guy, OK? I wouldn't let all that stuff get in between you and what you love.”</p><p>“I don't know, man. Sometimes a little fire can make things better on stage. Like you and Julie.”</p><p>“Uh, wha... What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>Reggie chuckles</p><p>“Come on. Everyone can see the way you look at her when you sing. You guys ooze chemistry.” Reggie says</p><p>“You should never say "ooze" again, but, yeah, I agree.”</p><p>“OK, no. I have chemistry with everybody that I sing with. Seriously, watch. Uh...” Luke tells us.</p><p> </p><p>♪ I believe</p><p>I believe that we're just one dream ♪</p><p>♪ Away from who we're meant to be ♪</p><p>♪ That we're standing on the edge of ♪</p><p>♪ Great ♪</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. I see chemistry.” Alex sighs.</p><p>“That was pretty hot.” Reggie clears his throat after Luke kisses his hand and puts it on Reggie’s lips.</p><p>“Girls. Am I right?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Luke chuckles softly, looking at me.</p><p>“No.” Alex deadpans.</p><p>“One, Reggie, you are dating a <em>guy</em> as well, as a girl. Two, Luke, thank you, but you are <em>also </em>dating a <em>guy</em>. And three, I agree with the both of you…”</p><p>“Wait, you never told us you were into girls!?” Alex says, slightly high-pitched.</p><p>“Yep, now. One, Two,” I start counting us in.</p><p>“Three, four.” Alex finishes off before we all start.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>Indistinct chattering comes from outside the studio.</p><p>“What's up everybody. Time to put your hands up, do a little dance, yup. Here's the new anthem from Julie and the Phantoms.” Flynn’s voice announces over a speaker.</p><p>The small crowd cheering, and applauses Julie as she walks out of the studio</p><p>Julie sits at her piano, “Thanks for coming, everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>♪Running from the past ♪</p><p>♪ Tripping on the now ♪</p><p>♪ What is lost can be found</p><p>It's obvious ♪</p><p> </p><p>whooping from the audience.</p><p> </p><p>♪ And like a rubber ball ♪</p><p>♪ We come bouncing back ♪</p><p>♪ We all got a second act inside of us ♪</p><p> </p><p>The audience squeals as we kick in.</p><p> </p><p>♪ I believe ♪</p><p>-♪ I believe that we're just one dream ♪</p><p>-[chuckles]</p><p>♪ Away from who we're meant to be ♪</p><p>♪ That we're standing on the edge of ♪</p><p>♪ Something big, something crazy</p><p>Our best is yet unknown ♪</p><p>♪ That this moment is ours to own ♪</p><p>♪ 'Cause we're standing</p><p>On the edge of great ♪</p><p>♪ On the edge of great ♪</p><p>-♪ Great ♪</p><p>-♪ On the edge of great ♪</p><p>-♪ Great ♪</p><p>-[boys] ♪ On the edge of great ♪</p><p>♪ 'Cause we're standing on the edge of ♪</p><p>♪ Great ♪</p><p>-♪ We all make mistakes ♪</p><p>-[whooping]</p><p>♪ But they're just steppingstones ♪</p><p>♪ To take us where we wanna go ♪</p><p>♪ It's never straight, no ♪</p><p>♪ Sometimes we gotta lean ♪</p><p>♪ Lean on someone else ♪</p><p>♪ To get a little help ♪</p><p>♪ Until we find a way ♪</p><p>♪ I believe</p><p>I believe that we're just one dream ♪</p><p>-♪ Away from who we're meant to be ♪</p><p>-[whooping]</p><p>♪ That we're standing on the edge of ♪</p><p>♪ Something big, something crazy</p><p>Our best is yet unknown ♪</p><p>♪ That this moment is ours to own ♪</p><p>♪ 'Cause we're standing</p><p>On the edge of great ♪</p><p>♪ On the edge of great ♪</p><p>-[Julie] ♪ Great ♪</p><p>-♪ On the edge of great ♪</p><p>-♪ Great ♪</p><p>-♪ On the edge of great ♪</p><p>♪ 'Cause we're standing on the edge of ♪</p><p>[all] ♪ Shout, shout</p><p>Come on and let it out, out ♪</p><p>♪ Don't gotta hide it</p><p>Let your colors blind their eyes ♪</p><p>♪ Be who you are, don't compromise ♪</p><p>♪ Shout, shout</p><p>Come on and let it out, out ♪</p><p>♪ What doesn't kill you</p><p>Makes you feel alive ♪</p><p>♪ Oh, I believe ♪</p><p>-[guitar solo plays]</p><p>-♪ I believe that we're just one dream ♪</p><p>♪ Away from who we're meant to be ♪</p><p>♪ That we're standing on the edge ♪</p><p>-♪ Of great ♪</p><p>-♪ Something big, something crazy ♪</p><p>♪ Our best is yet unknown ♪</p><p>♪ That this moment is ours to own ♪</p><p>♪ 'Cause we're standing</p><p>On the edge of great ♪</p><p>-♪ Great, on the edge of great ♪</p><p>-♪ On the edge of great ♪</p><p>-♪ Great, on the edge of great ♪</p><p>-♪ On the edge ♪</p><p>♪ Whoa-oa-oa-oa</p><p>Standing on the edge of ♪</p><p>-[audience gasps]</p><p>-♪ Running from the past ♪</p><p>♪ Tripping on the now ♪</p><p>♪ What is lost can be found</p><p>It's obvious ♪</p><p> </p><p>The audience having a blast as we finish. Julie chuckles.</p><p>~</p><p>“Whoo!”</p><p>“Feels like we should be celebrating or something. What do you guys wanna do?”</p><p>*jolt buzzes*</p><p>We all groan and cough.</p><p>“Not that.”</p><p>“That wasn't like the other ones. It's getting worse.”</p><p>“Why is this happening to us?”</p><p>“It's because you guys are in serious trouble.” Willie explains, poofing in.</p><p>“Willie?” Alex asks.</p><p>“We need to talk.”</p><p>“All these jolts that we're feeling is because Caleb put his stamp on us?”</p><p>“He's threatened by you. He wants you under his control. You're the only ghosts that can be visible to lifers without his help.”</p><p>“And you let him do this to us?”</p><p>“I can't stop him. He owns my soul. All right? He owns everybody's soul at that club. If he even knew I was here talking to you, he...” Willie sighs, “...he would destroy me.”</p><p>“So, if we don't join his club, the weird power outage thing continues until there's no power left at all?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What exactly happens when the power goes out?”</p><p>“That's... That's it. You're done.”</p><p>“Uh-huh. Yeah. And what exactly do you mean by "we're done"?”</p><p>“You just… You don't exist... anymore. Not anywhere.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“So, we have no choice? We have to say goodbye to Julie, give up everything we've built together, and work for Caleb?” Luke sighs, “That's some club you guys got going on.”</p><p>“But there is another option. That's why I'm here.”</p><p>“Another option?”</p><p>“Just please hear me out. All right. If you guys could figure out what your unfinished business is, you do it in time, you could cross over and be free from all of this.”</p><p>“OK. So, what's our unfinished business?”</p><p>“I don't know, but since you all died at the same time, it might be something you need to do together.”</p><p>“Why should we listen to a word you say?”</p><p>“Because I care about you, Alex. And I hate that I brought you... and your friends into this mess. I, uh... I can't be away much longer. I'm so sorry. For everything.” Willie apologizes before poofing away.</p><p>“This is all my fault. I... I met Willie, Willie introduced us to Caleb, and now... now we're screwed.”</p><p>“We all wanted to go see Caleb.”</p><p>“We have to tell Julie.”</p><p>“No, we can't do that. This just means more loss in her life.”</p><p>“But if we don't want Caleb to own our souls, we have to figure out our unfinished business.”</p><p>“Yeah, man. And how are we supposed to do that? All right?”</p><p>“There was so much we wanted to do.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“But the night we died, there was one thing we all wanted to do together.”</p><p>“Play the Orpheum?” Reggie</p><p>“Getting that gig was literally impossible. Even after people knew who we were, we had to hustle, call in every favor we had. It took us years.” Alex</p><p>*jolt buzzes*</p><p>The guys and I groan in pain and cough</p><p>“Oh! We don't have years.” Reggie coughs out.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>*The Next Day*</p><p>Luke and I agreed to visit his parents together today because he knows how much I miss mine, and since both of mine are dead and I can’t see them, he offered to bring me with him.</p><p>“Luke! Sam!” Julie yelps quietly seeing us.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Luke asks the girl.</p><p>“OK, look. I... I just wanted to know more about you, you know, just curious. Um... So, I came here last week on your birthday.”</p><p>“You were spying on me? Even after all your speeches about boundaries?”</p><p>“You were spying on me?”</p><p>“I know. I'm sorry. It was wrong. But I'm worried about you.”</p><p>“You don't have to be.”</p><p>“I get it. I know how hard it is when you want to speak to someone you love and can't. I feel that way every day.”</p><p>“I don't even know what I'd say to her, even if she could hear me.”</p><p>“Yes, you do. You've already said it. Trust me.”</p><p>Luke rings the doorbell.</p><p>“Hello. Can I help you?” His dad answers the door.</p><p>“Hi. I'm Julie. Um... I believe you had a son named Luke?”</p><p>“Yes, that's right. And you are again?”</p><p>“Julie Molina. Um... your son's band used to play in my family's garage? I... I came across this song that he wrote and figured you might be interested?”</p><p>“Um... Well, yes. Uh, please... please come in. I'm... I'm Mitch. Nice to meet you.” He lets Julie come inside. “Can I, um, get you something?”</p><p>“Oh, no. I'm good. Thank you.” Julie asks, picking up a photo of Luke, “Is this your son?”</p><p>“Yeah, that's Luke. When he was two.”</p><p>“Do you have any other children?”</p><p>“No. unless you count his female best friend…”</p><p>“He’s talking about me…” I whispered to Luke, sadly.</p><p>“Did I hear the doorbell?” Emily asks her husband.</p><p>“Hi, hon. Um, this is Julie.”</p><p>“Hello, Julie. Oh, that's a beautiful sweater.” Emily complements Julie's sweater.</p><p>“Thanks. It's my mom's.”</p><p>“Julie lives in the house where Luke and the band rehearsed. She was just telling me she found a song that Luke wrote.”</p><p>“It's a song about a girl named Emily?”</p><p>Mitch whispers, “Emily...”</p><p>“Oh... I'm Emily.”</p><p>“Then I think your son may have written this song for you.” Julie hands them a piece of paper.</p><p>Emily sniffles, “Oh...”</p><p>“Want me to sing it with you?” I ask Luke, who nods slightly.</p><p> </p><p>♪ First things first ♪</p><p>♪ We start the scene in reverse ♪</p><p>♪ All of the lines rehearsed ♪</p><p>♪ Disappeared from my mind ♪</p><p>♪ When things got loud ♪</p><p>♪ One of us running out ♪</p><p>-♪ I should have turned around ♪</p><p>-[sobs loudly]</p><p>♪ But I had too much pride ♪</p><p>♪ No time for goodbyes ♪</p><p>♪ Didn't get to apologize ♪</p><p>♪ Pieces of a clock that lies broken ♪</p><p>♪ If I could take us back ♪</p><p>♪ If I could just do that ♪</p><p>♪ And write in every empty space ♪</p><p>♪ The words "I love you" in replace ♪</p><p>♪ Then maybe time would not erase me ♪</p><p>♪ If you could only know ♪</p><p>♪ I never let you go ♪</p><p>♪ And the words I most regret ♪</p><p>♪ Are the ones I never meant to leave ♪</p><p>♪ Unsaid Emily ♪</p><p>♪ Silent days ♪</p><p>♪ Mysteries and mistakes ♪</p><p>♪ Who'd be the first to break? ♪</p><p>♪ Guess we're alike that way ♪</p><p>♪ He said, she said ♪</p><p>♪ Conversations in my head ♪</p><p>♪ And that's just where</p><p>They're gonna stay forever ♪</p><p>♪ If I could take us back ♪</p><p>♪ If I could just do that ♪</p><p>♪ And write in every empty space ♪</p><p>♪ The words "I love you" in replace ♪</p><p>♪ Then maybe time would not erase me ♪</p><p>♪ If you could only know ♪</p><p>♪ I never let you go ♪</p><p>♪ And the words I most regret ♪</p><p>♪ Are the ones I never meant to leave ♪</p><p>♪ Unsaid Emily ♪</p><p>♪ Ah-ah-ah ♪</p><p>♪ Ah-ah-ah ♪</p><p>[Luke] ♪ If I could take us back ♪</p><p>♪ If I could just do that ♪</p><p>♪ And write in every empty space ♪</p><p>♪ The words "I love you" in replace ♪</p><p>♪ Then maybe time would not erase me ♪</p><p>♪ If you could only know ♪</p><p>-♪ I never let you go ♪</p><p>-[sobbing]</p><p>♪ And the words I most regret ♪</p><p>♪ Are the ones I never meant to leave ♪</p><p>♪ Unsaid Emily ♪</p><p> </p><p>Emily sniffles, “Thank you.” Emily sobs</p><p>Mitch stutters slightly, “Um... You... you have no idea...”</p><p>Emily inhales, exhales deeply</p><p>“I write music in the same room that he did, and I can tell you it is a magical, happy place.”</p><p>Emily and Mitch chuckle then sniffles.</p><p>“That's so nice to know.”</p><p>“I know he was only 17 when he...”</p><p>Luke sniffles, before turning to leave. I decide to stay to hear what Julie had to say.</p><p>“But he lived doing the one thing he was born to do. Not many people find that, but Luke did. He was lucky.”</p><p>Emily sniffles, breathes shakily, “It was so nice to meet you.”</p><p>“It was nice to meet you too.”</p><p>I poof out at that point, knowing Julie was about to leave.</p><p>I land in the studio with Reggie and Alex.</p><p>“How was the Patterson’s?” Alex asks me.</p><p>“Good, Julie brought ‘Unsaid Emily’ for Emily. So, it was pretty emotional…” I trail off.</p><p>The guys seem to notice that I wasn’t really in the mood for talking. So, I decided to see where Luke was, hearing him talk to Julie.</p><p>“There's something I have to tell you.” Luke tells Julie.</p><p>“Oh... OK.”</p><p>“We figured out that we have unfinished business. That's why we came back as ghosts.”</p><p>“Oh. What is it?”</p><p>“We have to play the show we never got to play.”</p><p>“At the Orpheum? That makes sense.”</p><p>*jolt buzzes*</p><p>Luke groans and winces, at the same time I do.</p><p>“We don't have a lot of time.”</p><p>“What was that? Are you OK?”</p><p>“We did something that we shouldn't have. The night that we missed the dance, we met this ghost, and he put this curse on us. And if we don't do what he says, then those jolts will destroy us.”</p><p>“Then you gotta do what he says. What does he want?”</p><p>“He wants us to be in his house band for eternity. But if we can play the Orpheum soon, then we can avoid all that and actually cross over.”</p><p>“’Cross over’? As in, like what? Like, go to heaven?”</p><p>“That's what we're banking on.”</p><p>“So, it's either you cross over, be in his band for eternity, or be destroyed by those jolts?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“That's just great.” Julie says, angrily, stomping off.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>Reggie plays discordant note twangs.</p><p>Luke clicks his tongue in boredom.</p><p>“Ah,” Luke sighs</p><p>“Snap out of it!” Julie yells.</p><p>Alex gasps as he falls off the couch, throwing his drumsticks, which clatter near Reggie.</p><p>“Jeez, I think you broke Alex.”Reggie says, shocked.</p><p>“Do you guys want to cross over or what?” Julie asks us, “Get it together!”</p><p>“They're never gonna let us play the Orpheum.”</p><p>“We're nobody.”</p><p>“We're less than nobody. We have no bodies.” Reggie states</p><p>Luke snaps his fingers pointing at our boyfriend.</p><p>“Someone once told me that you don't ask for permission.” Julie chuckles lightly, “You book gigs by doing.”</p><p>“That was me.” Reggie states proudly.</p><p>“No, it wasn't.” Luke tells the boy.</p><p>“No, it wasn't.” Julie adds.</p><p>“Yes, it was.” Reggie pouts</p><p>“This isn't over. We were brought together for a reason: to help each other.” Julie states.</p><p>“Yeah, but like Luke said, people don't just play the Orpheum because they want to.”</p><p>“People don't, but ghosts do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Look, don't worry, guys. Willie said he'd get us on that marquee.” Alex tells us.</p><p>“This is gonna work, right?”</p><p>“It has to.”</p><p>*jolt buzzes*</p><p>all groan</p><p>“Hey, are you guys OK?” Willie asks us.</p><p>Alex gasps, “Yeah. Yeah, it's nothing we haven't felt before.”</p><p>“How'd it go?”</p><p>“Well, when that opening band wakes up, they're gonna find their bus 200 miles outside of Vegas with no chance of getting back in time.”</p><p>Reg and I giggle.</p><p>“And that means there's probably a promoter upstairs right about now freakin' out.”</p><p>“Nah. This is Hollywood, man. I'm sure he's being very professional.”</p><p>snickering</p><p>“I know... how much you're risking. Thank you, Willie.”</p><p>“I told you, I'd do anything for you.”</p><p>Alex hugs Willie tightly for a few moments before releasing him and breathes heavily.</p><p>Alex clears his throat “All right. You, uh... You'd better get out of here before Caleb catches you with us.”</p><p>“Yeah. I'll see you around, hot dog.” Willie chuckles.</p><p>“Alex, you all right, man?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Yeah, I'm OK.”</p><p>“Well, thanks to Willie, Panic! At The Disco needs an opening band.”</p><p>“Then I guess someone up there needs to know we're available.”</p><p>The guys and I chuckle</p><p>“No... No, stop. Stop!”</p><p>A man muttering over the phone,“...by itself.”</p><p>“Stop! stop saying the bus drove itself.”</p><p>“I’m gonna go make sure Julie doesn’t have a heart attack, while waiting for us,” I tell the boys before poofing out.</p><p>“Where the guys!?” Julie freaks out when I poof into the studio, alone.</p><p>“Relax! They are doing what they need to. And I came here to make sure you didn’t have a heart attack from the anticipation,” I chuckle.</p><p>“Okay, makes sense,” she says, calmer.</p><p>~~</p><p>“Oh my gosh! What took you guys so long? Did Willie do it? Did you talk to them? Did they watch? Did they like us? Are we playing? Someone answer! Why's no one talking?” Julie asks all in one breathe.</p><p>“Whoa! That's a lot of questions! Luke, you wanna take this one?”</p><p>“Take a seat. It's fine. Everything's fine.”</p><p>“Yeah. You should be getting a call right... now!” Alex says, pointing to the phone, “OK. Right... now!” Alex points to the phone again, which rings this time, which Julie screams in excitement.</p><p>“Nailed it.”</p><p>“Go!” the guys and I tell her, pointing to the phone that’s ringing.</p><p>“Oh! Um...” Julie clears her throat</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hi, this is Tasha from the Orpheum in Hollywood. Is this Julie of Julie and the Phantoms?”</p><p>Julie groans, and clears her throat, “Yes, it is.”</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>all grunt</p><p>“Are you available to open for us tonight?”</p><p>“Yeah, totally.”</p><p>“OK.”</p><p>“Thank you so much.”</p><p>“See you then.”</p><p>“We're doing it!”</p><p>We all giggle and cheer.</p><p>“We're playing the Orpheum, baby! Yeah!”</p><p>“Yeah! I'm swimming.” Alex says from the air, pretending to swim.</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>“Julie and I were thinking we'd start with ‘Stand Tall.’”</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>“Sounds good? Dude wake up! I wanna hear, ‘It sounds awesome.’ I know this isn't how we wanted things to turn out, but we gotta be all in tonight. This is our second chance at playing the Orpheum!”</p><p>“I... I get it, I get it, but it's hard.”</p><p>“Do we even know what's on the other side when we cross over? Do we all still get to hang together? You... You guys are the only family I have.”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, I don't know what's gonna happen either, but... it's not like we have a choice.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>*jolt buzzes*</p><p>We all groan, breathing heavily.</p><p>Luke sighs, “I'm pretty sure we do.”</p><p>“And it rhymes with the Hollywood Ghost Club.</p><p>“Are you ready? What's wrong?”</p><p>“Yeah. We just got rocked pretty hard by one of those jolt things.”</p><p>“Pretty sure I ghost peed a little.” Reggie says, rewarded by Alex looking him up and down with concern, “But we're fine.”</p><p>[Julie] “Actually, guys, I'm a little nervous.”</p><p>“Luke, uh, can I talk to you for a second?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Luke chuckles, “What?”</p><p>“Um... Can you do me a favor?”</p><p>“Anything, Julie. You know that.”</p><p>Julie exhales slowly, “When you cross over, if... if you happen to see my mom, can you tell her I love her... and... thank her for bringing you to me?”</p><p>“Yeah, I will.” Luke chuckles lightly, “Band circle?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Guys, band circle. We don't know what brought us here, but... what we do know is, you're a star, Julie.”</p><p>Julie chuckles.</p><p>“And just because this is our last night together, it doesn't mean we won't be watching you from above... or...” Luke chuckles, “Now let's go rock this show. Let's give 'em a night they'll be talking about 'til the sun comes up.”</p><p>all chuckle</p><p>“Legends on three.”</p><p>“One.”</p><p>“Two.”</p><p>“Three...”</p><p>“Legends.”</p><p>We all chuckle</p><p>horn honks</p><p>“That's my dad. He's driving me there, so I'll see you guys soon.” Julie chuckles lightly then exhales sharply,</p><p>“Have a good show, boy band.”</p><p>chuckles, “Who you calling boy band?”</p><p>Ray calls out, “Carlos.”</p><p>“How did he find out about us?”</p><p>“I don't know, Reg. Maybe it was the blinds. Or you know what? The blanket. It could've been any number of things you did in that house.” Alex tells Reggie.</p><p>“It doesn't matter, you guys. We're not coming back here anyways.” Luke tells us.</p><p>“And where is it that you think you're going?” A voice asks from the piano.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>The older ghost gasps, “Such hostility! I'm just here to congratulate you on your big night.” Caleb tells us, chuckling “Not everyone gets to play the Orpheum.”</p><p>“No. OK, we know that it's your stamp that's hurting us.”</p><p>“Hmm...”</p><p>“We already told you, we have a band. We don't wanna join your little club.”</p><p>“Yeah. And you can't make us either.” Alex clears his throat, “Sir.”</p><p>Caleb clicks his tongue, “Right. You're crossing over tonight. So exciting! Funny thing about the cross-over, no one really knows what's waiting on the other side. But I know what's happening on this side.”</p><p>[all groan]</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...”</p><p>“Well, don't you look nice?”</p><p>“Sweet threads.”</p><p>“How... How'd you know our sizes?” Alex asks.</p><p>“That's your question?” Luke asks Alex</p><p>“Why didn’t you give me a nice outfit?” I ask Caleb, looking at my clothes that didn’t change.</p><p>“Oh, right,” Caleb snaps his fingers, giving me a nice dress, with Reggie’s leather jacket.</p><p>“Now,” Caleb clicks his tongue and sighs, “I know you boys aren't my biggest fans. And an eternity at my club might seem overwhelming. But... I just put you in sweet threads, so humour me this one last pitch. Now, for starters, isn't it nice that you're all here together? And believe me, everything you want, including Willie, is here. And on my stage, you don't vanish when the music stops. You soak in the applause for as long as you want. The connection that you will feel with that audience will be like no other. I promise.”</p><p>Distant cheering.</p><p>“Oh! Shh. Do you hear that? They're waiting for you.”</p><p>*jolt buzzes*</p><p>We all groan.</p><p>Caleb winces, “That one looked like it hurt.  Now, let me remind you, you don't know if playing the Orpheum is your unfinished business. Do you really have time to make that mistake? I suggest you accept my offer because the clock is ticking.”</p><p>The four of us all groan</p><p>“Ouch! You know where to find me.”</p><p>Swing music starts playing and the audience starts cheering.</p><p>Caleb rushes on stage, “Ladies and gentlemen, I'm back! Hello, hello, hello!”</p><p>Caleb looks back at us before sending me back to Julie.</p><p> </p><p>[announcer]</p><p>“Welcome to Live at the Orpheum. Now give it up for Julie and the Phantoms.”</p><p>Cheering, whistling, giggling, applause, cheering continue, audience whistles.</p><p>“Hi. I'm Julie. Um... Tonight, I'd like to dedicate this song to my mom, who's been there with me every time I've played. And thank her for... not giving up on me. I'd also like to dedicate tonight's performance to... four special friends... who have changed my life completely, who have brought music back to me. It was their dream to play here, and... this is for them. This song is for anyone who's lost their way. Step into your greatness. Don't give up. Stand tall. Thank you.”</p><p>Cheering, applause.</p><p>Julie exhales slowly, microphone feedback</p><p>I was the only one here, and Julie knew that, but she also knew that I didn’t play an instrument, so I appeared beside her before she started singing, which caused everyone to gasp.</p><p> </p><p>♪ Don't blink</p><p>No, I don't want to miss it ♪</p><p>♪ One thing</p><p>And it's back to the beginning ♪</p><p>♪ 'Cause everything is rushing in fast ♪</p><p>♪ Keep going on, never look back ♪</p><p>♪ And it's one, two, three, four times ♪</p><p>-♪ That I'll try for one more night ♪</p><p>♪ Light a fire in my eyes ♪</p><p>♪ I'm going out of my mind ♪</p><p>-♪ Whatever happens ♪</p><p> </p><p>Cheering</p><p> </p><p>♪ Even if I'm the last standing ♪</p><p>♪ I'mma stand tall ♪</p><p>♪ I'mma stand tall ♪</p><p>♪ Whatever happens</p><p>Even when everything's down ♪</p><p>♪ I'mma stand tall ♪</p><p>♪ I'mma stand tall ♪</p><p>♪ I gotta keep on dreaming ♪</p><p>♪ 'Cause I gotta catch that feeling ♪</p><p>-♪ Whatever happens ♪</p><p>♪ Even if I'm the last standing ♪</p><p>♪ I'mma stand tall ♪</p><p>♪ I'mma stand tall ♪</p><p> </p><p>Cheering, whistling, audience screams</p><p> </p><p>♪ Right now ♪</p><p>♪ I'm loving every minute ♪</p><p>♪ Hands down</p><p>Can't let myself forget it, no ♪</p><p>♪ 'Cause everything is rushing in fast ♪</p><p>♪ Keep holding on, never look back ♪</p><p>-♪ And it's one, two ♪</p><p> </p><p>Luke crackling, audience gasps</p><p> </p><p>-♪ Three, four times ♪</p><p>♪ That I'll try for one more night ♪</p><p>-♪ Light a fire in my eyes ♪</p><p> </p><p>Luke was crackling, still</p><p> </p><p>-♪ I'm going out of my mind ♪  Luke sings.</p><p>The audience cheers</p><p>♪ Whatever happens</p><p>Even if I'm the last standing ♪</p><p>♪ I'mma stand tall ♪</p><p>♪ I'mma stand tall ♪</p><p>♪ Whatever happens</p><p>Even when everything's down ♪</p><p>♪ I'mma stand tall ♪</p><p>♪ I'mma stand tall ♪</p><p>♪ I gotta keep on dreaming ♪</p><p>♪ 'Cause I gotta catch that feeling ♪</p><p>♪ Whatever happens</p><p>Even if I'm the last standing ♪</p><p>-♪ I'mma stand tall ♪</p><p>♪ I'mma stand tall ♪</p><p>-♪ Like I'm glowing in the dark ♪</p><p> </p><p>Audience screams</p><p> </p><p>♪ I keep on going</p><p>When it's all falling apart ♪</p><p>♪ Yeah, I know it with all my heart ♪</p><p>♪ Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh</p><p>♪ Never look back ♪</p><p>♪ Whatever happens ♪</p><p>-♪ Even if I'm the last standing ♪</p><p> </p><p>Cheering</p><p> </p><p>♪ I'mma stand tall ♪</p><p>♪ I'mma stand tall ♪</p><p>♪ Whatever happens</p><p>Even if I'm the last standing ♪</p><p>♪ I'mma stand tall ♪</p><p>♪ I'mma stand tall ♪</p><p>♪ Stand tall ♪</p><p>♪ Stand tall ♪</p><p>♪ Whatever happens ♪</p><p>-♪ Even if I'm the last standing ♪</p><p> </p><p>Cheering</p><p> </p><p>♪ I'mma stand tall ♪</p><p>♪ I'mma stand tall ♪</p><p>♪ Whatever happens</p><p>Even when everything's down ♪</p><p>♪ I'mma stand tall ♪</p><p>♪ I'mma stand tall ♪</p><p>♪ I gotta keep on dreaming ♪</p><p>♪ 'Cause I gotta catch that feeling ♪</p><p>♪ Whatever happens</p><p>Even if I'm the last standing ♪</p><p>♪ I'mma stand tall ♪</p><p>-♪ I'mma stand tall ♪</p><p> </p><p>The audience was cheering, whistling, shouts encouragement, cheering continues.</p><p>~~</p><p>Julie sighs, “I... I know I already said this but, uh... thank you, guys.”</p><p>“You're welcome.” Reggie groans out.</p><p>Alex groans</p><p>“Dude!” Luke grumbles.</p><p>Alex groans, while the rest of us are coughing, and groaning</p><p>“Why... Why are you here? I... I thought...”</p><p>*jolt buzzes*</p><p>The guys and I groan, cough</p><p>“No... no! I thought you crossed over. Why didn't you cross over?”</p><p>“I guess playing the Orpheum wasn't our unfinished business.”</p><p>“Point Caleb.”</p><p>“We wanted you to think that we crossed over, so we pretended to. We just... We had nowhere else to go.” Luke sobs</p><p>“We thought you'd go straight to bed.” Reggie tells the girl.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I knew she was gonna come out here, but nobody ever listens to me.”</p><p>*jolt buzzes*</p><p>Groaning comes from the four of us.</p><p>“You have to save yourselves right now. Go join Caleb's club. Please. It's better than not existing at all. Please just go. Go! Poof out! Do something! Please. Do it for me. Please.”</p><p>“We're not going back there.” I tell her, breathing heavily.</p><p>“No music is worth making, Julie, if we're not making it with you. No regrets.” Luke breathes shakily.</p><p>Julie sniffles, both sniffle, sob</p><p>Julie sniffles, “I love you guys.” Julie exhales slowly</p><p>~mystical twinkling~</p><p>“How can I feel you?”</p><p>“I... I... I don't know.” Luke gasps, “I...” Luke chuckles, “I feel stronger.” Luke says, turning to face us.</p><p>“Alex, Reggie, Sam, come.” Julie instructs.</p><p>~mystical twinkling~</p><p>all sniffle</p><p>gasps</p><p>“Whoa... I... I... I don't feel as weak anymore.”</p><p>Luke chuckles</p><p>“Yeah, me neither. Not that, you know, I was ever that weak.” All of us chuckle at Alex’s statement.</p><p>Mystical twinkling as the stamps on our wrists float into the air, disappearing.</p><p>“What... What do you think that means?”</p><p>chuckles.</p><p>“I think the band's back.” Luke states.</p><p>Reggie chuckles</p><p>“You guys think we could try that hug thing</p><p>one more time?”</p><p>all chuckle</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Hugs are good.” Alex says. All of us chuckle</p><p>“I like this.” Reggie chuckles</p><p>“Me too. Aww!” Julie confesses</p><p>all chuckle</p><p>“We played the Orpheum!” Julie says as we start bouncing in a circle.</p><p>“Whoo!” Julie chuckles.</p><p>Alex, “Yeah, we did!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“So, what now?” Julie asks the four of us.</p><p>“Are you a witch?” I ask Julie without realizing.</p><p>“Sam!” Alex and Luke shout.</p><p>“Babe…” Reggie sighs.</p><p>“Wha-what? What makes you think that?”</p><p>“You brought us back from the dead as ghosts, and the night of the Orpheum, you made the stamps vanish, with a <em>HUG</em>! I loved it though!” I wave my hands in defence, “Oh! And thank you for saving us from Caleb…”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Julie laughs, “and I don’t think I’m a witch?” Julie says with a questioning tone.</p><p>“We did,” I point out.</p><p>“Sam? Shut up?!” Alex asks me.</p><p>“Never!” I giggle.</p><p>“What are you on?” Luke asks me, with a serious tone of voice.</p><p>“What do you mean?” I ask, confused.</p><p>“<em>What drug are you on?</em>” Alex asks.</p><p>“I’m not on any?” I tell them, still confused.</p><p>“<em>Bullshit!?</em>” Julie laughs.</p><p>“I…” I trail off, slightly sad.</p><p>“Where’d she go?” Julie asks the guys after I poof out.</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em>
    <sup>Group chat- <strong>JatP                                                                  </strong>4:10 PM                                                                                                  </sup>
  </em>
</p><p><sup>Jules- </sup>Sammi… where’d ya go?</p><p><sup>Luke-</sup> Babe? Come back…</p><p><sup>Reggie- </sup>mmm!! Come back to me…</p><p><sup>Alex- </sup>Reg? u okay there?</p><p>Sam, we didn’t mean to upset u</p><p>I… I think I’m at Bobby’s? <sup>-Sammi</sup></p><p><sup>Luke-</sup> Babe, why are you there?</p><p><sup>Reggie- </sup>how come u don’t know if you are?</p><p>I don’t feel so good…</p><p>Can someone get a ghost doctor or sumthing?<sup> -Sammi</sup></p><p><sup>Alex- </sup>I can talk to Willie, see if he knows any?</p><p> Willie, Willie is good.<sup>-Sammi</sup></p><p><sup>Julie-</sup> Sam, can you come back home?</p><p> Sure? I can try? <sup>-Sammi</sup></p><p><sup>Julie- </sup>good, thank you.</p><p><sup>Luke-</sup> <strike>I want to break up…</strike></p><p>~~~</p><p>“You’re back!?” Reggie exclaims when I arrive back at the studio.</p><p>“Where's Lex?” I ask Julie.</p><p>“He’s looking for Willie…” She tells me, sadly.</p><p>“Reg, can we cuddle? I like your cuddles when I don’t feel well…”</p><p>“ ’Course baby,” Reggie answers, walking over to me.</p><p>“What about Luke?” Julie asks the two of us, pointing at Luke.</p><p>“I’m okay,” Luke waves it off.</p><p>“Oh…” Reg worries.</p><p>“Don’t need three band members sick!” Luke just about shouts, in defence.</p><p>“Luke!” Julie scolds him.</p><p>“D-“ I start to whimper.</p><p>“Leave.” Julie tells Luke, harshly.</p><p>“I can’t- What happened to Sam!?” Alex asks, high-pitched, looking at Julie.</p><p>“Luke…” Reggie tells him, sadly.</p><p>“What the fuck did he do!?”</p><p>“Yelled at her,” Julie says.</p><p>“I’m gonna kill him. I told him years ago when Sam first told me how she felt about you and him, to not hurt her, or yell at her since we all knew how you handle that…” Alex threatens and explains.</p><p>“Alex…” I frown.</p><p>“I’m sorry Sam, it’s just he promised me…”</p><p>“Where’s Willie?” Julie asks all of a sudden.</p><p>“Oh! Right, yeah, I couldn’t find him anywhere…”</p><p>“Oh…” Reggie and Julie fret.</p><p>“Caleb? He didn’t want me in his band for obvi reasons, but he liked me,” I tell them, coughing slightly.</p><p>“Sam, he tried to kill us!”</p><p>“He liked me!?”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Please baby?” I beg Reggie.</p><p>“Fine, only because Willie is MIA…”</p><p>“Thank you,” I hug him lightly, “Oh, and you don’t need to tell” cough, “Luke,” cough, “where we went unless he asks?” I tell Julie.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Alex helps me up.</p><p>“Will do, get better!” Julie shouts as we poof out.</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>*Hollywood Ghost Club*</p><p>“What do you need?” Caleb asks us when we arrive.</p><p>“Help, Sam is sick, and we don’t know what is wrong with her!” Alex and Reggie tell him.</p><p>“Take her up to my office,” Caleb tells the boys.</p><p>“Told you,” I croak out.</p><p>“Shh, babe, don’t talk, just get better.”</p><p>“Please,” Alex begs.</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>*Molina’s Studio*</p><p>“Where’d everyone go?”</p><p>“She got worse after you freaking yelled at her! And Alex couldn’t find Willie, so Sam decided to go to Caleb for help,” Julie yells at Luke.</p><p>“SHe went WHERE?!” Luke yells, angrily.</p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Julie walks away from Luke.</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>“Sam, can you hear me?”</p><p>“Mhmm.”</p><p>“Good, can you talk?”</p><p>“Barely,” Alex answers for me, as I shake my head, ‘no’.</p><p>“Okay, I’m gonna need you boys to leave for a bit. Only so she can sleep,” Caleb tells the boys, who seem worried.</p><p>“It’s fine,” I tell the boys softly.</p><p>“Ok. Get better Sammi,” Alex tells me, before leaving.</p><p>“Love you lots babe, get better please.” Reggie kisses my forehead before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>“You left her!?” Luke shouts at the boys when they appear at the studio moments later.</p><p>“Relax! For God's sake! You can’t treat her like a pet one second and your girlfriend the next!” Alex yells back.</p><p>“Guys relax…” Reggie mumbles to them.</p><p>“Sorry, Reg…” Alex frowns.</p><p>“I can’t believe you left her there alone with the guy who wanted to kill us!” Luke complains to Reggie.</p><p>“You know what Luke!” Reggie raises his voice, “I saw the message you had typed earlier to the <em>GROUP</em> chat! You wanted to break up with her! And maybe me. But ya know what. If that’s what you want. Do it. Break the promises you made. Break our bloody fucking hearts and leave.”</p><p>“Reg…” Luke frowns lightly.</p><p>“Don’t. If you’re about to tell me that’s not true. Just don’t.”</p><p>“Reg. It was true, I forgot how much I loved you guys, and Sam getting sick… well it scared me… Reminded me <em>just</em> how much I love you guys… I went and saw her sister, who could see me by the way, and she looked so much like Sam, and Bobby, which is weird, but not the point sorry… but knowing that Mads loves a sister she never met, it hurt… especially since we died. And I died. Loving the two of you. And Sam, she died loving us, she could have had anyone she wanted, but she chose us. And   Mads also reminded me of how much I wanted to have kids one day…” Luke informs us.</p><p>“Well, it’s your lucky day,” Caleb informs him.</p><p>“What?” Luke and Reggie ask, turning around.</p><p>"I'm pregnant?!" I ask Caleb, shocked. </p><p>"No, but somehow, you can get pregnant, even though you're dead," he deadpans.</p><p>"So… we can get her pregnant?" Luke asks.</p><p>"Yes, again, I'm not sure she can carry to term since she's dead. but yes."</p><p>"Why am I sick?"</p><p>"Lady problems, apparently you are the only dead lady who can get sick like that, but I can try and take it away?"</p><p>"Please, I don't care about the pregnancy part, but the sickness, take it, please," I beg.</p><p>"Anything for you dear," Caleb says, before making a weird jazz hand movement and some magical twinkling, "All done, how do you feel?"</p><p>"Great, thank you," I hug Caleb, who hugs back.</p><p>"I told you, anything for you…" he reminds me, before poofing away.</p><p>"He did like you, but not in a creepy way, but in a parental way," Julie says.</p><p>"I noticed that too," Alex informs us.</p><p>“Do you know who your dad was?” Reggie asks me.</p><p>“I was ten! What do you expect?” I exclaim.</p><p>“And it’s not like we can ask your mom...” Julie adds.</p><p>“Exactly,” I point to her.</p><p>“We can ask Caleb?” Reggie asks.</p><p>“Dude,” Luke says, “Do you really think that’s a good idea?” Reggie looks confused.</p><p>“Yeah? Okay…” Alex sighs.</p><p>“I do...” I inform them, “I think it would be nice to know why he’s so caring with me…”</p><p>“Then it’s settled, we will go visit Caleb soon.”</p><p>“Coolio!”</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>*Caleb’s Office*</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Caleb?” I ask the man.</p><p>“Sam, what do I own this pleasure?”</p><p>“I was wondering when you died?” I ask him, softly.</p><p>“Oh, about thirty-two years ago?”</p><p>“I was ten…”</p><p>“Sam…”</p><p>“Did you have a kid when you were young?”</p><p>“Oh…” Caleb looks down at his desk, sadly.</p><p>“My dad died when I was ten, my mom she loved him with every fibre of her being, but… um… she died a few weeks ago… my younger sister, who is also my old bandmates younger daughter, was there when she died, so was I, but my sister is ten years old now… just like I was when my dad died in front of me…”</p><p>“My daughter watched me die…”</p><p>“Caleb… what’s your last name?” I ask him.</p><p>“Covington,” He tells me.</p><p>“Did you know that I was your daughter when you put your stamp on me and my bandmates?” I ask him, slightly harsh, but also sad.</p><p>“Sam… I had no idea until the night you guys were going to crossover, that’s why I sent you back… because I wanted you to be safe….” Caleb tells me, frowning.</p><p>“You almost killed my boyfriends! And my best friends!”</p><p>“Wait? Boyfriends?”</p><p>“Luke and Reggie…”</p><p>“Luke watched all three of us die, and he never stopped loving me, he forgets at times, but he loves us. And you wanted them to yourself… but they are in a band already…”</p><p>“I’m sorry I was selfish… you deserved better than that… If they ever need any help in the future, you can always come to me, I hate knowing that my baby died without her momma…”</p><p>“Dad… would you like to meet my sister?” I ask him, smiling.</p><p>“Of course, I would love to,” He smiles brightly, “just let me clear my schedule really quick, and we can go?” He tells me, standing up from behind his desk.</p><p>“I should go tell Julie at least where I’m going, so they don’t worry too much,” I point behind me for no reason.</p><p>“Okay, where would you like to meet?”</p><p>“Um? In front of the Orpheum?”  I semi ask, and offer.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Caleb opens the door for me.</p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>*Los F High School *</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jules!” I beam, appearing beside her at her locker.</p><p>“One sec, I’m getting a call,” Julie tells the girl in front of her.</p><p>“Hey, Sammi!”</p><p>“I’m going to go see Mads, with Caleb, who by the way, is my father!”</p><p>“Congrats!” Julie cheers, “wait, when did he figure it out?”</p><p>“Before the night of the Orpheum, that’s why he sent me to you, because he wanted me to crossover, and be happy, he didn’t know I was dating two of the three boys he wanted though, he feels bad now by the way.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m just glad you got to see your dad again,” Julie tells me, frowning.</p><p>“Hey, we haven’t seen your mom, which means she crossed over, she’s happy, and she sent you the four of us?” I remind her.</p><p>“True,” she smiles.</p><p>“Can you tell the guys for me?” I ask her getting ready to poof out.</p><p>“Course have fun!” she giggles.</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>*At the Studio*</p><p>“She went without us?”</p><p>“She was excited… Relax,” Alex reminds his friends.</p><p>“Sorry…”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Sammi… can we cuddle? I miss it…” Luke begs, pouting.</p><p>“Sure, only if Reggie can join us?” I giggle.</p><p>“Always,” he chuckles.</p><p>“Reg, baby!” I shout, knowing he’ll appear.</p><p>“You summoned me?” Reggie poofs in.</p><p>“Hey, cuddle time?” Luke asks him, expecting an answer, but getting tackled by his boyfriend instead.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes?” I giggle harder.</p><p>“Always!” Reggie laughs.</p><p>“Glad to see you three are a happy couple,” Caleb’s voice calls out through the studio.</p><p>“Dad!” I run over to hug him.</p><p>“Hey, cupcake,” He hugs me back.</p><p>“So, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I wanted to come see how my daughter was, and make sure that her sickness wasn’t coming back,” He informs us.</p><p>“I’m doing great, thank you,” I giggle, “Oh! Dad, this is my boyfriend, Luke” I point to Luke, whose still under Reggie on the couch, “and our boyfriend, Reggie,” I point to Reggie, who waves, smiling brightly.</p><p>“Hi,” Reggie beams.</p><p>“Hello, again boys. It’s nice meeting you as my daughter's boyfriends.”</p><p>“<em>Yeah, instead of the band you wanted for eternity or kill them.</em>” Luke grumbles.</p><p>“Luke Patterson!” I scold him.</p><p>“Babe!” Reggie scolds him at the same time.</p><p>“No, it’s okay, I expected it from at least one of you,” Caleb says, calmly.</p><p>“Have you seen Mads?”</p><p>“Yes, I go and visit her when I can, your old bandmate seems to know me, even though you five formed the band after I died.”</p><p>“Bobby?”</p><p>“Yes, but he goes by Trevor now?”</p><p>“Yep, that’s him.” Luke grumbles again, pulling Reggie in closer.</p><p>“I can come back later if now’s a bad time?” Caleb offers.</p><p>“No, it’s okay, we were just gonna cuddle and probably watch a movie?” Luke tells the older man.</p><p>“Would you guys like to use my home theatre? That way you three have privacy and quiet,” Caleb offers us.</p><p>“Really!?” Reggie beams, trying to remove himself from Luke’s grasp.</p><p>“Yes. The three of you, and Alex, can use it whenever you want to. You guys are important to my daughter, who was the light of my life before I died, I didn’t recognize her for a while after we first met, but that’s because I last saw her when she was ten, and alive… and she would’ve been forty-two years old, I wasn’t expecting to see her as a seventeen-year-old, I had hoped she was still alive…”</p><p>“I get that, I’m sorry for how everything played out…” Luke pouts.</p><p>“Don’t apologize, I’m the adult here, I shouldn’t have been that selfish, and now that I know two of the three of you are the reason my daughter is happy, I feel like a shitty father.”</p><p>“Dad… you didn’t know at first... granted you shouldn’t be stamping people and tryna kill them, but I get it,” I joke.</p><p>“Hey-What the hell are you doing here!?” Julie shouts.</p><p>“Jules, met my dad?”</p><p>“Right… sorry…”</p><p>“Hi, I apologize for trying to take your band for myself, I was threatened by you, and your magic.”</p><p>“I-I…” Julie trails off confused, “I don’t have magic?”</p><p>“You do,” Caleb and I tell her in unison.</p><p>“Okay? Can you teach me?” Julie asks Caleb.</p><p>“Sure, anytime, dear.”</p><p>“Thanks,” she smiles, “Do you know where Willie is? Alex has been looking for him for a while?”</p><p>“He’s been at the club, I’ll tell him to come by when I return,” Caleb tells her softly.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Julie, did you need something originally?” I ask, chuckling.</p><p>“Oh! Right! I was gonna ask, do you know when we’ll have our next gig?”</p><p>“Would you guys like to play my club?”</p><p>The room was instantly filled with ‘Wait! Really!?’ and ‘When!?’.</p><p>“Whenever you guys want, and yes, I’m being serious.”</p><p>“Thanks, dad!?” I shriek.</p><p>“Alex should be back soon, so?”</p><p>“I’ll go find Willie for you,” Caleb tells us, before poofing out.</p><p>~~</p><p>“Willie!?” Alex cheers loudly when he arrives at the studio and Willie is there.</p><p>“Hey, sorry about disappearing on you…” Willie frowns.</p><p>“It’s fine!” Alex hugs him, hard.</p><p>“ ‘Lex, would you two like some alone time?” I ask the two boys, who are clinging to each other.</p><p>“Mmhmm,” Alex mumbles into Willie’s neck.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be back,” I tell the group, poofing to Caleb’s office.</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Dad? May my boyfriends and I use your theatre?” I ask Caleb.</p><p>“Of course, just remember, protection, okay?” He jokes.</p><p>“Thanks, Dad,” I laugh, “I’ll go tell the boys. Oh! And thank you for sending Willie back, Alex missed him a lot.”</p><p>“Not a problem dear,” Caleb smiles, “Wait, before you go, how would you feel if I made the four of you visible to people when you want? Mainly when you’re witchy friend is around you guys?” Caleb asks me.</p><p>“That- That would be awesome!” I beam, “Wait, what about Willie, I know he likes to hang out with Alex and us sometimes, and I know Julie would love to meet him.”</p><p>“Sure, I can do that, have fun,” Caleb smiles again.</p><p>“Bye,” I wave, poofing out.</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>“Oka- Whoa… What happened here?”</p><p>“Alex freaked out slightly after you left, they went for a walk, but Flynn’s coming over, so we good to go?”</p><p>“Yeah, Dad said we could use it,” I tell them, as Reggie pulls me in for a hug, “cuddly boy?”</p><p>“He kinda went silent when Alex went crazy… he hasn’t said anything since,” Luke informs me, worried.</p><p>“Did ‘lex scare you, baby?” I ask the boy in my arms.</p><p>He doesn’t answer verbally, only nods his head, “babe, want to go watch a movie?” Luke asks him softly.</p><p>“p’ease…” Reg mumbles into my neck.</p><p>“Okay, let's go then? We don’t have to let go,” I tell Reggie.</p><p>“ 'hank uou,” Reggie mumbles again.</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Willie and Alex just showed up and asked if they could use the theatre as well,” Caleb informs us when we arrive at the theatre.</p><p>“Oh, that’s okay, right boys?” I look at Luke who’s looking at Reggie who’s cuddled into my neck still.</p><p>“Yeah, sounds good,” Luke kisses Reggie on the head.</p><p>“Okay, I will go let them know,” Caleb smiles, poofing out.</p><p>“Babe, want to sit on Luke’s lap? I’ll sit beside the two of you though,” I kiss Reggie’s cheek.</p><p>“I’m good with that baby,” Luke tickles Reg lightly, causing Reggie to giggle.</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>The three ended up cuddling with Reggie straddling one of Luke’s thighs, and one of Sammi’s thighs. So, he’s facing the both of them, he didn’t watch the movie, instead distracts his boyfriend and girlfriend.</p><p>“Someone in the mood?” Luke asks Reg, whose slowly grinding against the legs underneath him.</p><p>“Just remember to stay quiet, okay, Alex and Willie are here too.”</p><p>“Mmhmm,” Reggie mumbles happily.</p><p>“<em>What movie are we even watching?</em>” We overhear Alex ask Willie.</p><p>“<em>Honestly, I don’t even know,</em>” Willie laughs.</p><p>“<em>Ask Sam?</em>” Alex and Willie ask each other in unison.</p><p>“Hey, Sam!?” Alex whisper-shouts over to me.</p><p>“Yes, Alex?” I answer in a normal voice.</p><p>“What are we watching?” Willie chuckles.</p><p>“Umm… Alice and Wonderland!”</p><p>“Oh, okay!” Alex laughs.</p><p>“Okay,” Willie giggles.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>
  <em>“How was the movie?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Julie had asked the five of them when they arrived back at the studio, and no one was sure how to answer, except for Sammi apparently.</p><p>Alex and Willie had spent the majority of the movie, either talking or making out, which is basically what the three others were doing as well. Reggie was still slightly nonverbal, but making noises, and the occasional word here and there.</p><p>Luke was having a hard time, mainly due to the fact that his boyfriend was trying to get himself off using the two thighs between his legs, and making the prettiest of noises, meanwhile, Sam was enjoying making one of her boys feel good, as usual, (<em>she loves teasing the two,</em>). She was pressing her hand on the bulge in Reggie’s jeans and smiling when Reg would groan out at the loss of pressure when she would move it.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>The movie? Oh, it was great, it was about this girl who went down a rabbit hole, personally, I think the girl was on some kind of drug, the movie was great, but Alice was like tripping on acid or some shit,</em>” Sam had told Julie.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! You guys saw Alice in Wonderland!?”</p><p>“You told me it was Alice AND Wonderland!?” Alex accuses Sam.</p><p>“Well forgive me!” Sam sasses back, “I didn’t choose it! Dad did…” she blushes.</p><p>“Awe, she’s blushing!?” Julie gushes.</p><p>“Shut up… I was the only one with an answer!”</p><p>“You have a point,” Julie says.</p><p>“Yeah… She has a point…” Alex agrees, frowning slightly.</p><p>“Why is that?” Julie asks us.</p><p>“You don’t wanna know…” Luke blushes as Reggie speaks up.</p><p>“Nice to hear you talking, I missed your voice,” Sam gushes.</p><p>“Thanks?” Reggie questions, earning a kiss from Sam.</p><p>“Please tell me the five of you did <em>NOT</em> have sex in the same room,” Julie begs, slightly disgusted.</p><p>“No!” the five of us shout.</p><p>“Jules, those two,” Sam points to Alex, and Willie, “gay,” points to herself, “female.”</p><p>“Thanks, Sam,” Alex says, looking disappointed.</p><p>“Hey, I can see Willie!?” Julie exclaims surprised, “How!?”</p><p>“Dad made it possible, you’re a witch basically, and you can make us visible when you want, or we want, as long as you’re near.” I tell Julie, turning to Alex, “And Alex, you know that if you were at least bi, I would have tried to jump you years ago,” Sam admits to the group.</p><p>“Hey!” Luke, Reggie, and Willie all shout in jealousy.</p><p>“I said years ago… He’s happy with you, Willie, and I’m happy with my two boys.”</p><p>“Good,” Luke pouts.</p><p>“Relax lover boy,” Reggie jokes.</p><p>“We were making out for most of the movie… but it was tame compared to those three,” Willie tells Julie, throwing the three of us under a bus.</p><p>“Hey, man…” I start.</p><p>“Not cool,” Reggie and Luke pout.</p><p>“Please tell me you three didn’t…” Julie trails off.</p><p>“Sam did it!?” Reggie yells before running to the bathroom.</p><p>“Sam did what?” Alex asks, chuckling.</p><p>“I mean, you two” Sam points to her other two bandmates, “know I like to tease them…” she blushes.</p><p>“She accidentally made Reg cum,” Luke states casually.</p><p>“In his jeans?” Alex asks, pained.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to!?”</p><p>“Gross!” Julie exclaims, disgusted.</p><p>“Sorry, Jules… Forgot you like boundaries…”</p><p>“We grew up together, as guys, Sam insisted we tell her whatever we told the other three. Since it was four guys, and a girl, we listened to her, she knew how to get under our skin since the day we met her, and since then, we have no boundaries,” Alex explains to a confused Willie.</p><p>“Oh, okay, I think I understand, but who's the fourth guy?”</p><p>“Bobby,” Reggie answers, coming out of the bathroom with PJ bottoms on.</p><p>“Are those…?” Julie starts but trails off instead.</p><p>“Yes, <em>I</em> borrowed them last week, remember, then the next morning, I changed out of them, and I couldn’t find them, until now… sorry…” Sam tells Julie.</p><p>“It’s fine, Sammi,” Julie tells the older girl, “just please tell me you guys wore underwear…”</p><p>“I did, yes, but Reggie… he’s not,” Sam tells Julie.</p><p>“I thought these were yours!?” Reggie points to his girlfriend.</p><p>“I was borrowing them, babe, I told you that.”</p><p>“Nuh-uh…” Reggie crosses his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Reg,” Luke warns.</p><p>“Sorry…” Reggie pouts.</p><p>“It’s fine Reg, I don’t need them anyway, I was actually gonna tell Sam she could have them, but I kinda forgot…” Julie admits, laughing.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is shorter than I usually make, sorry guys</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Reggie, baby, can I ride you?”</p><p>“Dude!?” Alex shouts across the room.</p><p>“Sammi…?” Reggie blushes.</p><p>“Why not me?” Luke asks, pouting.</p><p>“Because I’ve never ridden Reggie before, and I <em>really</em> wanna…” I beg Luke.</p><p>“Hey… umm Alex, Julie, can you guys possibly leave?” Luke asks the two, nicely.</p><p>“This is- ya know what, yes, I can leave <em>my</em> studio.” Julie states, grumpily.</p><p>“I’ll go find Willie…? Julie, wanna come?” Alex asks.</p><p>“Sure, on the way can we find Flynn?”</p><p>“Sure,” Alex shrugs.</p><p>“Reg? May I?” I ask, stripping down to my bra, and panties.</p><p>“Umm…” Luke stumbles, watching the scene in front of him.</p><p>“<em>Please,</em>” Reggie begs, stumbling to get his jeans off.</p><p>“Need help babe?” Luke asks Reg, softly. Reggie nods his head in response, Luke jumping into action quickly, seeing how hard Reggie is already, through his jeans.</p><p>“Mmm,” I climb on top of the boy once they get Reggie’s jeans off, kissing his neck.</p><p>“<em>You wasted no time in getting naked, huh?</em>” Reggie chuckles.</p><p>“Babe, relax, if you’re uncomfortable with this, tell me, don’t hide it.”</p><p>“I’m not comfortable, just worried?” Reggie informs us.</p><p>“Why?” Luke asks.</p><p>“Because this is the first time someone’s riding me?” Reggie blushes.</p><p>“Don’t worry about that babe,” I tell him softly, pulling him in for a kiss.</p><p>“You gonna strip the rest of the way? So, he can fuck you without your panties on, or?” Luke asks me.</p><p>“Do you want me to hurt you?”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“Than may I suggest you shut up?”</p><p>“Will do…”</p><p>Reggie kisses my neck as he grabs my hips to push me down harder on him.</p><p>“<em>Panties, and boxers, off,</em>” Reggie mumbles into my neck.</p><p>We manage to get them off without help, and as I settle back on to Reggie’s lap, Luke asks if he’s allowed to ‘<em>jerk-off</em>’ while he watches.</p><p>“If you want to, but, two rules; one, don’t make any mess, and two, you can’t cum until we let you,” Reggie tells Luke, knowing that Julie would kill him for making a mess.</p><p>“Yeah, okay, sounds good.” Luke pants slightly already.</p><p>~</p><p>Reggie lines himself up with my hole, as Luke fumbles to rid himself of his jeans.</p><p>“<em>Fuck,</em>” Reggie pants, as I lower myself onto him slowly.</p><p>“<em>Enjoying the show over there babe?</em>” I tease Luke, who's already got his hand wrapped around his cock.</p><p>“<em>God, yes,</em>” Luke moans.</p><p>“<em>Just remember the rules,</em>” Reggie pants out, thrusting into me, “<em>no cumming until we say you can.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Fuck, Reg,</em>” Luke and I moan out, for different reasons. Reggie pulls me down by the hips, so he’s fully seated inside me, while Luke is getting turned on by his boyfriend commanding him.</p><p>“<em>Tables have turned- holy fuck!</em>” I start teasing Luke again as Reggie flips us over so he’s on top, thrusting into me, at a fast pace.</p><p>“<em>God, I could do this all day with you, baby girl,</em>” Reggie teases me, slowing the pace to an agonizingly slow one.</p><p>“<em>Please, Reg!?</em>” I beg him as he takes a nipple into his mouth, “<em>Faster? Please baby?!</em>”</p><p>“<em>You sound so pretty when you beg, but that’s not my name right now,</em>” Reggie bites down, causing me to groan at the sting.</p><p>“<em>Better not be stealing mine.</em>” Luke threatens but comes out in pants.</p><p>“<em>Never, but I know I called you sir last time, but would it be okay…</em>” Reggie trails off, becoming submissive with just a look from Luke.</p><p>“<em>You wanna be called that?</em>” Luke asks Reggie with his ‘dom’ voice.</p><p>“<em>Yeah please…</em>”</p><p>“<em>Fuck, Reggie, please don’t stop moving,</em>” I beg him, feeling him slow down more, “<em>I’m close…</em>”</p><p>“<em>Make her cum first, and then I’ll tell you,</em>” Luke smiles at Reggie, who does as told, and picks up the pace again.</p><p>Luke waddles over with his hand still holding his cock. He settles beside the couch before moving his free hand between Reggie and I, to rub my clit.</p><p>“<em>Holy! Daddy!? Sir? Please let me cum, holy fuck,</em>” I beg, panting as Luke speeds up his hand movements, and Reggie thrusts harder into me.</p><p>“<em>What’da ya say, babe? Should we?</em>” Luke whispers to Reg.</p><p>“<em>Yeah?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Cum baby girl,</em>” Luke growls into my ear. As if a dam had been broken at Luke’s words, I cum around Reggie’s cock, who looks at Luke as if to silently ask permission for himself. Luke sees Reggie’s wrecked look and nods his head in approval.</p><p>“<em>Cum with him, Daddy,</em>” I purr at Luke. Both seem to cum at the same time as I feel Reggie release into me and see Luke cum on himself.</p><p>“<em>Fuck,</em>” Luke pants, bringing his hand to Reggie’s mouth, “<em>Clean it for me.</em>”</p><p>Reggie opens his mouth for Luke, moaning at the taste of his boyfriend on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em>
    <sup>Group chat- <strong>JatP                                                                                                                                  </strong>2:23 PM</sup>
  </em>
</p><p><sup>Jules- </sup> Flynn wants to come over, and idk if I’m allowed in my OWN STUDIO</p><p><sup>Alex- </sup>I would like to know the same thing,</p><p>since Willie would like to also come over…</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <sup>3:12 PM</sup>
  </em>
</p><p><sup> Luke-</sup> God, you guys are annoying</p><p> Give us like two minutes, and u guys can come back?<sup>-Sammi</sup></p><p><sup>Reggie- </sup> ^^^</p><p><sup>Alex- </sup>Finally!</p><p><sup>Julie-</sup> Right!?</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Time to get dressed and clean up then, huh?” Reggie chuckles softly.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry babe…” Luke stands up, grabbing his shirt to clean us up with, “but we can always cuddle up at Caleb’s theatre, and watch a movie?” Luke looks at me with hopeful eyes.</p><p>“Sure, why not, but we have to wait ‘til the others get here to tell them where we went.” I tell them, pulling my clothes back on.</p><p>“God, it always smells weird in here after you three have been left alone,” Alex complains entering the studio with Willie beside him, and Julie and Flynn behind them.</p><p>“Cheese?” I shrug, giggling a bit. Causing Alex, Luke, Reggie, and Julie to laugh.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Flynn asks, confused.</p><p>“Oh, last time we had sex and Alex walked in, asking what the smell was, Sam here guessed ‘cheese’ as if they didn’t know what had just happened,” Reggie answers the girl.</p><p>“We were about to go to my dad’s theatre, to watch a movie and cuddle,” I change the subject.</p><p>“Actually, we were gonna watch a movie in here for a bit,” Julie informs us.</p><p>“Oh, can we join?” Luke asks.</p><p>“Sure,” Flynn smiles, looking over at Alex and Willie, “Do you and…” she trails off.</p><p>“Willie,” Willie waves at the girl.</p><p>“Do you and Willie wanna join?” Flynn asks Alex.</p><p>“I mean, I’m down,” Alex says, looking at Willie, who smiles and then laughs.</p><p>“Yeah, why not!?”</p><p>“Sweet!?”</p><p>“What movie should we watch?” Reggie asks.</p><p>“Clueless?” Flynn asks.</p><p>“That came out around the time we died, so we never got to see it, I personally wanted to…” I inform the group.</p><p>“Sweet! Guys, what do you say?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure why not?” the three guys agree.</p><p>“Seen it… but love it, so yes,” Willie giggles.</p><p>“I feel so old with you three…” I pout.</p><p>“Sorry…” Julie smiles lightly, “Should we pull the couch out? So, we have space to spread out and cuddle?”</p><p>“Yes please!” Reggie and Willie beam.</p><p>“Ooo!” Flynn teases Reggie, as Luke and I tease Alex.</p><p>“Shut it,” Alex points a finger at us.</p><p>“Sorry…” we pout.</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>The seven of them get the pull-out ready before Julie gets a projector and her laptop, and Flynn hangs a white sheet from the loft, as a screen. Once everything was set up and ready, they got comfortable; Alex and Willie on a beanbag chair beside the pull-out, Sammi, Reggie, and Luke in a pile on one side of the couch and Flynn and Julie on the other,</p><p>“Not tryna sound rude or anything, but how come you two didn’t invite your crushes?”</p><p>“<em>Sam!</em>” Alex scolds, “I am so sorry about her,” he tells the other girls.</p><p>“No, it’s okay Alex,” Julie giggles a little.</p><p>“I-I… I don’t have a crush…” Flynn blushes.</p><p>“Sure, ya don’t honey,” I chuckle softly.</p><p>“We’ve seen the way you look at Carrie, and how she looks at you, she’s into you, just scared.”</p><p>“You…” Flynn trails off.</p><p>“You definitely do,” Julie adds.</p><p>“And you!” I point at Julie, “have a crush on Nick, you did when we met you, and then Luke charmed your pants off, but you definitely still like him, Nick, not Luke…”</p><p>“You should invite them,” Alex agrees.</p><p>“Only because you agree with them,” Julie says, pulling her phone out.</p><p>“Flynn?” I tease.</p><p>“Fine… but then we have to wait until they get here to start watching,” she pouts, pulling her own phone out to text Carrie.</p><p>“We can wait,” Luke kisses the top of Reggie’s head.</p><p>“Yes, we can,” Reggie laughs.</p><p>“Gross,” Alex fake gags.</p><p>“Not like that!” Luke says quickly, earning laughs from his friends.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em>
    <sup>Group chat- <strong>Nick &amp; Jules                                                                                                                     </strong>4:00 PM</sup>
  </em>
</p><p>Hey Nick, I was wondering if you would like to come over and watch a movie with me?<sup> -Julie</sup></p><p><sup>Nick- </sup> Yeah, sure! Anyone else gonna be there?</p><p>Yeah, a few, my band, and one of their bf’s and Carrie is coming for Flynn <sup>-Julie</sup></p><p><sup>Nick-</sup> Okay, cool, see you soon!</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <sup>Group chat- <strong>Carrie &amp; Flynn                                                                                                                </strong>4:01 PM</sup>
  </em>
</p><p>Hey Carrie, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to Julies and watch a movie with us?<sup>-Flynn</sup></p><p><sup>Carrie- </sup>oh, yeah. I’d love to, is her band there?</p><p>Yeah, and Nick is coming too, is that okay?<sup> -Flynn</sup></p><p><sup>Carrie- </sup>Yeah, it’s okay, is it like a date?</p><p>Well, three of her bandmates r dating and the other has his bf with him,</p><p>so ig?<sup>-Flynn</sup></p><p><sup>Carrie- </sup>Okay, I’ll be there soon, and I’m guessing comfy clothes?</p><p>Yep! <sup>-Flynn</sup></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Carrie, Nick, you haven’t met my band,” Julie does something similar to what Luke did when we met Julie.</p><p>“Alex, hi,” Alex waves.</p><p>Luke speaks up next, “Hi, I’m Luke, this is my boyfriend Reggie, and our girlfriend Sammi.”</p><p>“We can speak for ourselves babe,” I chuckle at him.</p><p>“I know, but the last time we introduced ourselves, you two thought I was gonna leave you for Jules, so I’m saving us from that this time,” he argues.</p><p>“Good point…” Reggie and I pout, looking at our feet.</p><p>“Luke be nice…” Julie sighs, “guys, be happy. Please…”</p><p>“Mkay,” I mumble, dragging Reggie back to our spot.</p><p>“And this is Willie,” Julie introduces.</p><p>“His boyfriend,” Willie adds, pointing to Alex, who squeaks at the name in surprise.</p><p>“Really?!” the six of us squeal.</p><p>“Yeah? I mean, aren’t we?” Willie asks Alex.</p><p>“Yeah, totally!” Alex blushes.</p><p>“So, can we get to the movie? Because as cute as this is, I’m pumped for a movie,” Nick says, smiling dorkily.</p><p>“Right, yes!” Julie beams.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>The nine of them get comfortable again, Luke behind Sammi, with Reggie in her lap, in the middle of the pull-out, with Nick and Julie on one side, and Alex and Willie on the other, Flynn and Carrie on the bean bag chair.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>“Clueless? Have you guys never seen it?” Nick asks the phantoms.</p><p>“Well… we grew up together, basically living in the same house, and none of our parents really let us watch it?” Alex lies.</p><p>“And, we were always in the garage playing music, usually as a band,” I add.</p><p>“Ah, okay,” Nick nods.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Halfway through the movie, Reggie starts to squirm in my lap.</p><p>“<em>Babe, what’s wrong?</em>” I whisper in his ear.</p><p>“I think I have to pee?” He whispers back.</p><p>“Then go to the bathroom?” Luke whispers too.</p><p>“It’s okay Reg,” Julie tells him, softly.</p><p>Reggie quietly gets up and waddles to the bathroom, exiting a few minutes later, frowning.</p><p>“<em>What?</em>” I ask him quietly when he settles back in.</p><p>“<em>I went pee?</em>”</p><p>“<em>I’ll ask dad later if you want?</em>” I offer. Knowing we can’t eat unless, at HGC and the fact we haven’t had anything to drink since we were alive at the Orpheum almost 26 years ago now, worry’s me at the fact Reggie just peed.</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>“That was a good movie!” The four of us praise.</p><p>“We were definitely missin’ out…” I add, cautiously.</p><p>“Yes, you were,” Carrie smiles.</p><p>“I have to go talk to my dad real quick, but if you guys wanna start another movie, I should be back soon.”</p><p>“Everything okay?” Flynn asks, worried.</p><p>“Yeah, just have to go see him, he likes when I go see him randomly.”</p><p>“Be safe,” Julie and Flynn smile.</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>“Da-” I start, seeing that he’s not in his office.</p><p>“Sam! What are you doing here!?” Caleb asks, surprised.</p><p>“Reggie peed today, like an hour ago, and we haven’t drank anything in almost 26 years, last we ate was here, and Reggie, and the rest of us, are worried, why’s he peeing?!”</p><p>“Were you visible to people at the time?” Caleb asks, calmly.</p><p>“Well, yeah,” I pout.</p><p>“There ya go, Julie’s magic must be powerful because she seems to be bringing you guys back?”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes, but if you can get the guys to come back with you one day then I’ll get someone to do a check-up on them if you would like?”</p><p>“I’ll try my best, when should I not come by?”</p><p>“Just text me before popping in?” he hands me a card with a number on it.</p><p>“Thanks!”</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>“So, I figured out why you had to pee earlier,” I tell Reggie when I get back to the studio.</p><p>“Why’s that?” Flynn asks.</p><p>“Julie may or may not be bringing us back from the dead?”</p><p>“See! Witch!” Reggie and Luke exclaim.</p><p>“Guys…” Alex sighs again.</p><p>“Sorry…”</p><p>“Anyway, if you guys are up for it, dad said that we can go for a ‘check-up’?”</p><p>“Ghosts get check-ups?” Flynn asks, loudly.</p><p>“Ghosts?” Carrie asks, coming into the studio with food.</p><p>“Yeah, us, like Phantoms? We’re the Phantoms,” Alex plays it cool.</p><p>“Oh, I thought you guys meant like the dead people ghosts,” Carrie giggles.</p><p>“Nah,” Flynn blushes.</p><p>“You were fast,” Nick comments.</p><p>“Dad lives down the street,” I chuckle.</p><p>“Oh, cool!”</p><p>“What movie do you wanna watch now?” Julie asks, changing the topic.</p><p>“Can we watch a princess one?” Reggie asks softly.</p><p>“Which one?” Carrie asks.</p><p>“The newest one?” Reggie asks, bringing me in for a hug.</p><p>“Moana?”</p><p>“That’s the one with the ‘Rock’ right?” Willie asks.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s good,” Julie smiles.</p><p>“We should watch it then,” I giggle into Reggie’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>*A Week Later*</p><p> </p><p>“So, how was the ‘check-up’?” Julie asks, giggling.</p><p>“It was fine,” Luke says, grumpily, sitting on the couch.</p><p>“I got a lollipop!” Reggie beams.</p><p>“Alex what about you?” Julie smiles.</p><p>“Sleep. I can sleep now! I missed sleep; I fell asleep during the checkup,” Alex informs the girl.</p><p>“I wanted a lollipop,” Luke pouts, still grumpy.</p><p>Julie shakes her head at him, “Sam?” she turns to me, “What about you?”</p><p>“Alive?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Dad has magic, I do too? So, I guess our combined magic really is bringing us back to life, and the longer Willie hangs out with us, I think he might too? But, don’t worry, since dad still owns his soul, he won’t be visible or tangible without one or both of us near,” I inform the group.</p><p>“Wait!?” Luke shouts, “you have magic!?”</p><p>“You have met my father, right?” I chuckle lightly.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, so I have some too, which happens when one has a kid sometimes?” I tell him, “I just never knew until I figured out who my dad was after we died?”</p><p>“She’s got a point, Luke,” Alex points at me.</p><p>“Thanks, man.”</p><p>“No problem?” he shrugs.</p><p>“Music? Band? Can we practice?” Reggie asks.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s do that,” Julie smiles, “I actually have a song I daydreamed once, back when I thought Luke was single…” Julie blushes, “it’s a love-type song, I think we should try it?”</p><p>“What’s it called?”</p><p>“Perfect Harmony,” Julie goes through a binder, “here,” she hands me some pages</p><p>“ ♪ ‘<em>Step into my world</em></p><p>
  <em>Bittersweet love story 'bout a girl</em>
</p><p><em>Shook me to the core’</em> ♪ I like it, we should totally do it!” I beam.</p><p>“Really?” Alex groans, “A love song? We are a <em>rock</em> band…”</p><p>“We can do it, relax,” Luke chuckles at his friend.</p><p>“I was thinking Luke,” she looks at Luke, “starts?” Julie informs us.</p><p>“We’ve never done that with you though,” I tell her.</p><p>“I know, but just go with it...” she pouts.</p><p>“Ya know, you’re real cute when you pout,” I chuckle, “so, it’d be Luke for the first verse, then…?” I trail off, waiting for Julie to tell me.</p><p>“You and Reggie, I’m thinking the three of you sing it at the Club?” Julie informs us, shocking us slightly.</p><p>“You? What about you, what are you doing?”</p><p>“The piano,” she shrugs, “Alex will do light drums, and it’ll be nice, and we can do one of our normal songs.”</p><p>“What one?” Reggie adds.</p><p>“I’m not sure yet, lets practice this one first?” Julie softly giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“♪ <em>Step into my world</em> <em>bittersweet love story 'bout a girl</em>; <em>Shook me to the core</em>; <em>Voice like an angel</em> <em>I've never heard before</em> ♪” Luke sings softly.</p><p>“♪ <em>Here in front of me;</em> <em>They're shining so much brighter</em>; <em>Than I have ever seen;</em> <em>Life can be so</em> <em>mean</em>. <em>But when he goes, I know he doesn't leave</em> ♪” I sing looking between my boys.</p><p>“♪ <em>The truth is finally breaking through;</em> <em>Two worlds collide when I'm with you</em>; <em>A voice is rising so, so high</em>; <em>We come to life when we're in perfect harmony</em> ♪” Reggie sings.</p><p>“♪ <em>Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa. Perfect harmony. Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa</em> ♪” the three of us sing.</p><p>“♪ <em>We say we're friends</em> ♪” Reg and I</p><p>“♪ <em>We play pretend</em> ♪” luke</p><p>“♪ <em>You're more to me</em> ♪” Reg and I</p><p>“♪ <em>We create...</em> ♪” luke</p><p>“♪ <em>The perfect harmony</em> ♪” Reggie and I sing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Julie shrieks when we finish.</p><p>“I’ll admit it, I liked it,” Alex smiles.</p><p>“It’s a good song Julie, and I’m not even bothered by the fact you wrote it as a duet with Luke. Mainly, because the two of you are the lead singers,” I smile at the girl.</p><p>“Thanks, Sammi,” Julie beams, smiling brightly.</p><p>“What song should we start with? Since we all agree we should end with that one,” I ask them.</p><p>“Well, I don’t really feel like writing a new one right now, since that takes time,” Julie says.</p><p>“And we told Caleb that we would perform tonight?” Luke adds.</p><p>“Should we do a Phantoms original, or a Sunset curve original?” Julie asks.</p><p>“You really don’t wanna lead today? Huh?” Alex asks her, slightly concerned.</p><p>“It’s not that, I just want you guys to be able to show Sam’s dad that you did what you always wanted, made it somewhere,” Julie states, “I know that you guys would rather you’re parents know that, but Caleb deserves to see us thriving, especially since his daughter is apart of the band.”</p><p>“I wish my parents would be there…” Luke frowns.</p><p>“Same, but one parent out of us all, is what we got, which is fine,” Reggie nods his head at what Alex says. “Agree.”</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>*At the Hollywood Ghost Club*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad to see you five made it,” Caleb smiles.</p><p>“Of course, we would sir,” Julie smiles back.</p><p>“And who's this?” Caleb looks at Flynn.</p><p>“This, is our manager?” I ask looking at the other two girls.</p><p>“Basically,” Flynn says confidently, “Flynn, nice to meet you, sir,” she shakes Caleb’s hand.</p><p>“You too,” he smiles again.</p><p>“Sam, I have someone who would like to see you,” Caleb tells me.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Her name is Sydney, and her youngest daughter is also here,” Caleb informs me.</p><p>“Wait, wasn’t your mom’s name Sydney?” Luke asks.</p><p>“It… It was…” I look at him.</p><p>“Sammi?” A familiar voice asks.</p><p>“Tha- Mom!?” I run over to her, hugging her.</p><p>“How? How are you here?” Reggie asks.</p><p>“Caleb, When I died, I didn’t cross over, I couldn’t… not knowing what happened to my baby, I needed to know…”</p><p>“It was your unfinished business?” I ask.</p><p>“Yes, it was, but knowing I can be with Caleb again, is better than crossing over, and getting to watch you perform tonight is all I ever wanted, I knew you boys would get your heads out of your asses,” Syd laughs.</p><p>“Bobby’s Mads’ dad, right?” I ask her.</p><p>“I…” she trails off.</p><p>“Don’t lie to us.”</p><p>“I’m sorry… we were both sad, and hurting, and…”</p><p>“Mom, she’s 10! We were dead for probably fifteen years when she was born.”</p><p>“She’s eleven now… and only thirteen/fourteen years, but he missed you guys everyday, after the four of you died, he came to me and Kelly, he couldn’t stand being at home, near the studio where the five of you grew up… And after Kelly left me… I had no one… other than Bobby, who at the time had changed his name to Trevor, and I hated the fact he stole your songs, Luke, Sammi told me all about your writing ability, I told Mitch and Emily that you were a great writer, I saw some of the songs you wrote before Bobby had used them himself…” she explains, “they loved when I came around, but after a while, I couldn’t find the strength to leave the house anymore, Trevor came over to make sure I was okay, and things happened… Mads’ was born… Emily and Mitch are the godparents actually, she adores your parents Luke, but since Trevor is her father when I died… she had to go live with him…”</p><p>“You… My parents knew I died doing something I loved before I came back?” Luke asks, tears falling down his face.</p><p>“Yes, I… I had to tell them that you died doing the one thing you loved the most, other than these two I can see,” she points at Reggie and I, “You did good baby,” she tells me.</p><p>“Thanks, mom, I thought so too,” I smile at her.</p><p>“Sammi!” Mads’s voice calls out, running to me.</p><p>“Hey!” I hug her.</p><p>“Momma, I told you we met!” she looks at mom, smiling.</p><p>“I know baby, I’m glad she was there for you when I couldn’t be…”</p><p>“My mom died too… So, I get how you feel kid,” Julie sympathizes with Mads.</p><p>“Remember my friend Rose?” I ask Syd.</p><p>“I liked her, she moved into Bobby’s place after him and his family moved out.”</p><p>“She’s Julie’s mom,” I tell her.</p><p>“Oh! So, you and I have met, I took care of her little girl when she needed a sitter,” Mom smiles at Jules.</p><p>“That’s why you looked familiar!”</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt this family time guys, but Julie and the Phantoms are going on stage soon.” A guy in a white suit tells us.</p><p>“Oh! Thank you,” Julie smiles at the guy.</p><p>“We’ll be in the audience,” Syd tells us, before taking Mads’ hand and Caleb’s walking away.</p><p>“Flynn, you coming?” Mads asks.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be there in a second, kid,” Flynn tells the younger girl.</p><p>“Spending time at the Wilson’s?” I tease.</p><p>“Shut up!” Flynn pouts.</p><p>“Guys, focus!” Julie shouts.</p><p>“Right, sorry Jules,” we smile. “How many songs are you guys doing?” Flynn asks.</p><p>“Three,” Julie tells her, “I was thinking we start with ‘Bright’ since that was our first song together, and then ‘Now or Never’? and end with ‘Perfect Harmony’,” Julie looks at us.</p><p>“You wanna do ‘Now or Never?’ that’s a rock song, like no piano rock song?”</p><p>“I’m sure.”</p><p>“Okay, cool!”</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please welcome to our stage, Julie and the Phantoms!</em>” Caleb announces, the audience cheering in excitement.</p><p>“You got this!” Luke whisper shouts like he did that first day, as Julie walks out onto the stage, sitting at a piano.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“♪ Sometimes I think I'm falling down; I wanna cry; I'm callin' out; For one more try; To feel alive; And when I feel lost and alone; I know that I can make it home; Fight through the dark; And find the spark;</em> <em>Life is a risk, but I will take it; Close my eyes and jump</em>; <em>Together I think that we can make it; Come on, let's run;</em>” Julie sings, as we appear on stage with her.</p><p>“<em>And rise through the night;</em> <em>You and I; We will fight to shine together; Bright forever; And rise through the night; You and I; We will fight to shine together; Bright forever...</em> ♪” I sing with Julie.</p><p>“♪ <em>In times that I doubted myself; I felt like I needed some help; Stuck in my head; With nothing left; I feel something around me now; So unclear, lifting me out; I found the ground; I'm marching on</em> ♪” Luke sings</p><p>“♪ <em>Life is a risk, but we will take it; Close my eyes and jump; Together I think that we can make it; Come on, let's run </em>♪” Luke and Reggie share a mic singing.</p><p>“♪ <em>And rise through the night; You and I; We will fight to shine together; Bright forever; And rise through the night; You and I; We will fight to shine together; Bright forever</em> ♪” Luke and Julie sing together.</p><p>“♪ <em>In times that I doubted myself; I felt like I needed some help; Stuck in my head; With nothing left</em> ♪” Luke sings into Julie’s mic.</p><p>“♪ <em>And when I feel lost and alone; I know that I can make it home; Fight through the dark; And find the spark</em> ♪” Julie sings.</p><p>“ ♪ <em>And rise through the night; You and I</em> ♪” the guys and I sing together,“♪ <em>We will fight to shine together</em> ♪”</p><p>“♪ <em>Shine together</em> ♪” Julie echo’s</p><p>“♪ <em>Bright forever</em> ♪” the guys sing.</p><p>“♪ <em>Bright forever</em> ♪” Julie and I echo.</p><p>“♪ <em>And rise through the night; You and I</em> ♪” The guys and I sing, Julie joining in, “♪ <em>We will fight to shine together</em>; <em>Bright forever</em> ♪” we finish the song, getting set up for the next one.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Luke’s electric guitar plays the riff.</p><p>“One, two, three!” Alex counts us in.</p><p>“♪ <em>Take off; Last stop; Countdown till we blast open the top; Face first; Full charge; Electric hammer to the heart</em> ♪” Luke starts.</p><p>“♪ <em>Clocks move forward; but we don’t get older; No; Can’t un climbing til our stars collided and all the times we fell behind just our keys to paradise</em> ♪</p><p>♪ <em>Don’t look down; Cause we’re still rising up; right now; and even if we hit the ground; We’re still flying</em></p><p>♪ <em>Don't look down</em>; <em>'Cause we're still rising</em>; <em>Up right now</em>; <em>And even if we hit the ground</em>; <em>We'll still fly</em>; <em>Keep dreaming like we'll live forever</em>; <em>But live it like it's now or never</em> ♪”</p><p>“<em>Hear the noise in my head: It’s calling out like a voice I can’t forget; One life; No regrets: Catch up; Got no time to catch my breath;</em>”</p><p>“<em>Clocks move faster; 'Cause it's all we're after now; Oh; Won't stop climbing;</em> <em>'Cause it's all we're after now</em>; <em>Oh</em> ♪”</p><p>“♪ <em>Won't stop climbing</em>; <em>'Cause this is our time, yeah</em>; <em>When all the days felt black and white;</em> <em>Those were the best shades of my life</em> ♪”</p><p>“♪ <em>Don't look down</em> ♪”</p><p>“♪ <em>'Cause we're still rising</em> ♪”</p><p>“♪ <em>Up right now</em> ♪”</p><p>“♪ <em>And even if we hit the ground</em>; <em>We'll still fly</em>; <em>Keep dreaming like we'll live forever</em>; <em>But live it like it's now or never</em> ♪</p><p>“♪ <em>We ain't searching for tomorrow</em> ♪” Alex</p><p>“♪ <em>Tomorrow</em> ♪” Reggie</p><p>“♪ <em>'Cause we got all we need today</em> ♪” Alex</p><p>“♪ <em>Today</em> ♪” Reggie sings.</p><p>“♪ <em>Living on a feeling</em>; <em>That's been running through our veins</em> ♪” Luke and Julie.</p><p>“♪ <em>We're the revolution; That's been singing in the rain</em> ♪” Reggie sings.</p><p>“♪ <em>Don't look down</em>; <em>'Cause we're still rising up right now</em> ♪”</p><p>“♪ <em>And even if we hit the ground;</em> <em>We'll still fly</em>; <em>Keep dreaming like we'll live forever</em>; <em>But live it like it's now or never</em>; <em>It's now or never</em>; <em>Now or never</em> ♪”</p><p> </p><p>We end the song. Julie walking back to her piano, to start the next song, as Luke and Reggie put their guitars down.</p><p>“This next one is a little slower and shorter, but hope you enjoy it!” Julie announces before starting the music.</p><p>Romantic music starts.</p><p> </p><p>“♪ <em>Step into my world</em> <em>bittersweet love story 'bout a girl</em>; <em>Shook me to the core</em>; <em>Voice like an angel</em> <em>I've never heard before</em> ♪” Luke sings softly.</p><p>“♪ <em>Here in front of me;</em> <em>They're shining so much brighter</em>; <em>Than I have ever seen;</em> <em>Life can be so</em> <em>mean</em>. <em>But when he goes, I know he doesn't leave</em> ♪” I sin looking between my boys.</p><p>“♪ <em>The truth is finally breaking through;</em> <em>Two worlds collide when I'm with you</em>; <em>A voice is rising so, so high</em>; <em>We come to life when we're in perfect harmony</em> ♪” Reggie sings.</p><p>“♪ <em>Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa. Perfect harmony. Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa</em> ♪” the three of us sing.</p><p>“♪ <em>We say we're friends</em> ♪” Reg and I</p><p>“♪ <em>We play pretend</em> ♪” luke</p><p>“♪ <em>You're more to me</em> ♪” Reg and I</p><p>“♪ <em>We create...</em> ♪” luke</p><p>“♪ <em>The perfect harmony</em> ♪” Reggie and I sing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope you enjoyed!” We all say, before Julie walks to the front of the stage.</p><p>“We’re Julie and The Phantoms!” Julie tells the crowd.</p><p>“Tell your friends!” Reggie adds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this one's shorter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“That was Awesome!” Flynn cheers when the five of us arrive at their table.</p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you guys!” Syd beams.</p>
<p>“Luke?” Emily’s voice asks.</p>
<p>“Mom?” Luke turns around to see his parents standing there.</p>
<p>“How?” Mitch trails off, confused.</p>
<p>“Magic…?” Luke chuckles.</p>
<p>“Hi Patterson’s,” I wave, “we’re ghosts? And Julie here is alive,” I explain.</p>
<p>“Sam…” Alex sighs.</p>
<p>“How are you guys here though?” Luke asks his parents.</p>
<p>“Caleb here brought us, also brought Alex’s family, and Reggie’s family,” Emily explains, holding her son.</p>
<p>“My family’s here!?” Reggie asks, hopeful.</p>
<p>“I’ll go get your families, boys,” Caleb says calmly.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe it’s been 25 years and we finally get to see you guys play…” Emily sobs.</p>
<p>“Mom!” Reggie cheers, seeing Mrs. Peters walking over towards them.</p>
<p>“Reginald?” She asks.</p>
<p>“It’s me,” Reggie smiles.</p>
<p>“Oh! Mr. Covington told us that he had a surprise for us, and to keep an open mind, at first I didn’t believe him, then he showed us you five singing on a website, and I had to see for myself.”</p>
<p>“Is Dad here?”</p>
<p>“I’m right here son.” Mr. Peters hugs his son.</p>
<p>“Alex!” A blonde adult yells, running to hug him, “I can’t believe you’re here!”</p>
<p>“Lexi!?” <em>Lexi? Alex and Lexi?</em></p>
<p>“Hey big brother,” she smiles at him, “I missed you…”</p>
<p>“I missed you too…”</p>
<p>“Reggie?” another voice calls out.</p>
<p>“Who’s this?” Reggie asks his parents confused.</p>
<p>“Your younger sister…” His mom frowns, “I was pregnant with her when you died…”</p>
<p>“So, she’s 26?” I ask.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m just short.” The girl huffs at me, “my name is Jane.”</p>
<p>“Hold up, Sammi, isn’t one of your middle names Jane?” Alex asks.</p>
<p>“It is, I named her ‘Samantha-Jane’ she just always preferred Sammi, or Sam,” Syd answers.</p>
<p>“I named her after you,” Mrs. Peters tells me.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because you and the boys, all took care of our Reggie, when we,” she looks at her husband, “were fighting, and didn’t take care of him…”</p>
<p>“I’m honoured…” I blush.</p>
<p>“So?” Julie looks at Flynn, “I guess we should leave?”</p>
<p>“No. hold on.” The parents all look at Julie.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“We hear you brought them back as ghosts? And that you and Miss. Sam have magic and are bringing the four of them back from the dead?” Mrs. Mercer says.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” they all hug her.</p>
<p>“Momma, can I go see sissy? 'Other one,” Mads asks mom.</p>
<p>“Of course, Flynn, could you take her for me?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah of course,” she smiles.</p>
<p>“Have fun with your girlfriend and my sister!” I tease her.</p>
<p>“Shut it!” she laughs.</p>
<p>“Oh! Right!” I remember.</p>
<p>“What?” Everyone looks at me.</p>
<p>“Reggie, Luke? Shall we tell our families?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we should,” they agree.</p>
<p>“Tell us what?” Mrs. Peters and Emily ask.</p>
<p>“Mom’s, Dad’s,” Luke starts.</p>
<p>“The three of us,” I point to Reggie, Luke and myself as Reggie starts.</p>
<p>“We’re dating, like the three of us.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I’m dating the both of them, and they are also dating each other…” I explain.</p>
<p>“And you’re happy?” Emily asks.</p>
<p>“Very, I couldn’t ask for anything better, we started dating in ’94,” Luke beams.</p>
<p>“I love them with every fibre in me, I loved them when we were alive, just the same as I do now,” I tell them.</p>
<p>“And you basically disowned me for being gay,” Alex mutters towards his parents.</p>
<p>“Alex…”</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine. Oh! And by the way, it wasn’t a phase, because even dead, and a ghost, I have a boyfriend.” Alex tells his family.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy for you!” Lexi hugs him again, smiling.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Lex’,” he smiles back.</p>
<p>“Can we meet him?”</p>
<p>“Dad? Could you go find Willie?” I ask Caleb.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>“Mom, Dad, this is Willie, my boyfriend.” Alex introduces.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Willie waves to the adults.</p>
<p>“He’s cute,” Lexi whispers to me</p>
<p>Checking to see Luke and Reggie can’t hear me from where they're sitting, “I know right? If I wasn’t utterly in love with my dorks, and if Willie was straight? Woo,” I chuckle.</p>
<p>“Right?” she giggles.</p>
<p>“Stop flirting with my sister…” Alex pouts.</p>
<p>“We’re not!” I raise my hands in defence as Lexi talks, “we’re talking about how good-looking your boyfriend is.”</p>
<p>“Thanks?”</p>
<p>“Anytime,” We smile.</p>
<p>“I’m exhausted,” I sigh, sitting on Reggie’s lap.</p>
<p>“Weirdly enough, same,” Luke and Reggie agree.</p>
<p>“Dad, is this gonna happen every time we’re tangible?”</p>
<p>“Sorry to say, but yes, you guys can sleep now though,” he informs us.</p>
<p>“Sweet! I’ve missed sleep,” I giggle as Luke cheers.</p>
<p>“Same,” I mutter into Reggie’s neck, “and I think we should start showering?”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Reggie protests.</p>
<p>“Not just you, all four of us, we haven’t showered since ’95 babe,” I chuckle tiredly.</p>
<p>“True,” Alex sits down with us.</p>
<p>“Party’s over isn’t it?” Jane asks.</p>
<p>“Sorry kid, it is,” I hear Luke tell her.</p>
<p>“I’m older than you!” she exclaims.</p>
<p>“Biologically, no, we are, we died and made you older…” I state, hearing the mom’s all start to sob a little.</p>
<p>“Come home with us,” Emily asks her son.</p>
<p>“Oh… Emily…” Mitch sighs.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry… We have to stay together until we… ya know, are alive again… otherwise, you won’t be able to see us…”</p>
<p>“Oh…”</p>
<p>“But we will come to visit, Julie just has to come with us, seeing as she’s the main reason people can see us…”</p>
<p>“Okay, so come visit soon,” Emily tells us.</p>
<p>“We should get going, it’s getting late. Bye!” We all said our goodbyes to our families, before leaving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~xx*Molina’s Studio*xx~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe Caleb brought our families!?” Alex beams.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe we hated him!” Reggie chuckles.</p>
<p>“I can,” I giggle.</p>
<p>“Right,” Reggie chuckles harder.</p>
<p>“It’s late guys,” Luke whines, sitting on the couch, “can we freak out in the morning?”</p>
<p>“Sure, um…” I start, trailing off looking around the room.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” Alex asks.</p>
<p>“Where are we going to sleep?” I ask, “Julie mentioned a pull-out couch, but all I see is Luke’s couch,” pointing to the couch.</p>
<p>“What are you guys looking at?” Julie asks, walking into the studio.</p>
<p>“Is my couch a pull-out!?” Luke asks, loudly.</p>
<p>“You guys have watched me pull the couch out!”</p>
<p>“Where can we sleep?” Alex asks calmly.</p>
<p>“Oh, um… I guess you’ll have to sleep on the pull-out?” Julie shrugs.</p>
<p>“<em>You… You mean?</em>” Alex squeaks.</p>
<p>“Together? The four of us on the pull-out together?” I ask for Alex.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry…” Julie shrugs again, frowning.</p>
<p>“<em>They like to have sex! How am I supposed to sleep when they could be secretly fucking behind me!?</em>” Alex shouts.</p>
<p>“Just face us then if that’s what you scared of!?”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll be scared to open my eyes! Because I really don’t need to see any more of my bandmates naked!”</p>
<p>“Which…?” Julie starts to ask, but Luke raises his hand before she can ask.</p>
<p>“That was me…” Luke smiles lightly.</p>
<p>“They dated like 2 years before we started dating,” I inform her.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Julie says, making a face before leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really don't know where I'm going with this right now...</p><p>If anyone actually reads this, (this fic and the chapter notes) feel free to comment something that you think might happen next? or something you want to see?<br/>Thanks folks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Y’all needa shower before bed,” Alex gestures to the three of us.</p><p>“So, do you!” The three of them yell in unison at him.</p><p>“Well, I’ll go shower in the house.” Alex deadpans.</p><p>“You make it sound like that was obvious?!”</p><p>“Because it was!?”</p><p>“Not really!”</p><p>“<em>Why are they yelling?</em>” Alex and Sammi hear from Luke behind me.</p><p>“We aren’t yelling,” Alex grumbles.</p><p>“<em>Okay, then why are they arguing?</em>” Reggie asks.</p><p>“<em>I wish I knew,</em>” Luke chuckles.</p><p>“Just go take your shower, in the house,” Sammi says jokingly.</p><p>“I will.” Alex leaves the studio in a light purple poof.</p><p> </p><p>Third-person pov</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh!</em>” Luke squeaks.</p><p>“What?” Reggie asks, worriedly.</p><p>“<em>We’re alone? And apparently, we’re planning to shower together?</em>” Luke continues to squeak.</p><p>“Oh, did you not want to?” I ask, without missing a beat.</p><p>“<em>I never said that!</em>” Luke whines.</p><p>“So, shut up then?” I joke.</p><p>“<em>Pardon me?</em>” Luke growls.</p><p>“<em>Fuck,</em>” Sam moans softly.</p><p>“We like when you growl,” Reggie explains to Luke, looking down at his crotch.</p><p>“I can see that <em>babyboy,</em>” Luke growls again, but playfully this time.</p><p>“<em>Oh…</em>” Reggie mewls at the new pet name.</p><p>“He <em>loves </em>that one,” Sammi purrs.</p><p>“Get in the shower you two,” Luke laughs.</p><p> </p><p>The three strip down before getting in the shower, Reggie whining when Luke starts lathering shampoo into Reggie’s hair.</p><p>“I can’t tell if he likes that or not?” Sammi asks Luke, teasing Reggie’s cock.</p><p>“<em>Please,</em>” Reggie begs, “<em>No teasing…</em>”</p><p>“I like that you think you’re in charge here, <em>babyboy,</em>” Luke growls, “now rinse.”</p><p>Reggie rinses his hair free of any shampoo, before moving so Sam and Luke can do the same.</p><p>“Good thing this shower is big,” Sam giggles as she grabs the soap.</p><p>“Would you like me to get your back?” Reggie asks, timidly.</p><p>“Of course, my love,” she hands Reggie the soap, smiling at him.</p><p>“<em>You guys are StiLL in the shower!?</em>” The three hear Alex’s voice shout.</p><p>“There are THREE of us in here! What do you expect!?” Sam shouts back.</p><p>“Why do they have to shout?” Reggie pouts.</p><p>“I’m sorry baby…”</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>“No sex!” Alex grunts when the three emerge from the bathroom, ready for bed.</p><p>“If you keep saying that, we will just out of spite,” Sam tells Alex, climbing into the already made pull-out bed.</p><p>“If you don’t want to sleep near us, see if you can sleep with Jules?” Reggie offers, sounding upset.</p><p>“As long as you guys keep it in your pants, I’m fine,” Alex states, chuckling softly.</p><p>“Can we shut up and sleep for the first time in over a decade now please?” Luke asks.</p><p>“<em>Please!</em>” The three all agree.</p><p>Reggie crawls in beside Sam, then Luke gets in behind her, with Alex behind him.</p><p>“If anyone has to pee, you’re shit out of luck,” Alex mumbles into Luke’s back.</p><p>“Good thing we went before we left the bathroom,” Luke jokes, feeling Alex cling to his back.</p><p>“Sorry if this is making you uncomfortable…” Alex whispers, “I just don’t want to fall off the side…”</p><p>“It’s fine dude, I get it, plus, not the first time we’ve been in this situation,” Luke whispers back.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He’s talking about when we all spent the night out here because Bobby had a few female friends over,” Sammi explains, “that was before we started dating though.”</p><p>“Is that why I was in the middle then?” Alex asks.</p><p>“Yeah, probably,” Reggie laughs.</p><p>“You woke me up that morning!” Alex remembers loudly.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“He was hard…” Alex mutters.</p><p>“Not my fault!” Luke whines, “I was sixteen!”</p><p>“He woke up like that a lot,” Reggie adds, remembering how they had shared a bed during the winter before the studio had gotten a heater.</p><p>“Shut up…” Luke whimpers into Sammi’s neck.</p><p>“I think that was because he wanted to bone you,” Alex jokes, earning a kick to his knee from Luke.</p><p>“Relax! I was joking…”</p><p>“No, you weren’t, we all know that Luke wanted to,” Reggie laughs.</p><p>“<em>Sleep, please?</em>” Sammi whines, “<em>Boys, I love you, but I need sleep…</em>”</p><p>“<em>Sorry Sam,</em>” Alex whispers, while the other two whisper, “<em>Sorry babe.</em>”</p><p>“Night,” the four express at the same time.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>“Awe!!” A voice rings through the studio, “<em>They look so cute!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Where’s Sam?</em>” a different one asks.</p><p>“<em>Maybe one of the boys pushed her off the bed?</em>”</p><p>“<em>She’s underneath one of them,</em>” Alex grunts at the voices.</p><p>“<em>That can’t be comfortable,</em>” the two voices laugh.</p><p>“<em>No offence, but shhh!</em>” Sam’s head pokes out from under the covers, between Luke and Reggie.</p><p>“There she is!” Flynn’s voice beams.</p><p>“<em>Didn’t sleep well?</em>” Julie asks.</p><p>“They slept great, Luke and Reggie that is,” Sam says, slithering out the bottom of the bed.</p><p>“Oh?” Flynn looks at Julie, worried.</p><p>“No, nothing bad, or gross, I just like space to breathe? Ya know? But with four people on this thing, there’s not much space to even think of breathing,” Sam tells the other girls.</p><p>“We should let them sleep,” Alex says, getting out of the bed. The four watch as Luke and Reggie move closer to each other, cuddling into the other.</p><p>“Awe, how cute,” Julie gushes.</p><p>“They’ve been like that since day one, and I’m not talking about day one of dating, I’m talking about day one of meeting,” Alex explains.</p><p>“I thought it was cute when we were five, but then after years went on, and I had started developing a crush on them, I was always jealous…” Sam says, slightly embarrassed.</p><p>“We can clean out the loft for you guys to sleep in?” Julie offers.</p><p>“<em>I miss my room!</em>” Sammi whines.</p><p>“Oh?” The two squeak.</p><p>“She means the loft, we built it for her to sleep in, her idea, she loved it up there.”</p><p>“Yet, I hate heights,” Sammi giggles.</p><p>“<em>Mhmm, babygirl…</em>” Luke whines in his sleep.</p><p>“I’m over here love, you’re cuddling Reg,” Sammi tells the sleeping boy.</p><p>“<em>I know…</em>” Luke whimpers, still asleep.</p><p>“Then why’d you say ‘babygirl’?” Julie teases.</p><p>“<em>Want ‘ back, come back,</em>” Luke mumbles.</p><p>“I mean, I would like to sleep more than I was able to,” Sammi shrugs.</p><p>“Go ahead, Alex, let’s go find your boyfriend, and see if we can use Caleb’s theatre,” Julie laughs, softly, “<em>Sleep well.</em>”</p><p>“I will try, thanks,” Sam chuckles, “bye,” the three leaves.</p><p>Sam pounces on the two sleeping boys, earning groans from the two.</p><p>“What! What happened?” Reggie asks, having been woken up by his girlfriend jumping on him.</p><p>“Nothing, Sam just decided to be a dick,” Luke grumbles, snuggling into the pillows.</p><p>“<em>You wanted me to come back? So, I did… and we are alone. And you choose a </em>pillow<em> over your girlfriend?!</em>” Sammi asks, forging sadness.</p><p>“Yes,” Luke cuddles the pillow closer.</p><p>“<em>I’m still here,</em>” Reggie mumbles.</p><p>“Yes, you are, baby,” Sammi moves under the covers to snuggle her boy.</p><p>xxx</p><p>The two fall back to sleep in each others’ arms, while Luke continues cuddling the pillow until he wakes up half an hour later, wanting attention.</p><p>He had also woken up hard, no surprise there, he usually did when sleeping with one or both of his partners. Luke decides to cuddle up behind Reggie, who had switched places with Sam, and was facing the girl. Luke ruts into his boyfriend’s ass softly at first, before getting slightly rougher with his thrusts, eliciting a moan from Reggie in his sleep.</p><p>“<em>Luke, if you’re awake and teasing our boy in his sleep, I’m going to hurt you,</em>” Sammi growls at Luke.</p><p>“<em>Why?!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Because he’s been hard since last night!?</em>” Sam hisses at him.</p><p>“So? Let the poor boy cum,” Luke states as if it was an obvious thing.</p><p>“In his sleep?”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“No,” Sam growls again, “Now, either wait until he wakes up, or you wake the poor boy up.”</p><p>The two fall into silence until about ten minutes later when Reggie starts whining in his sleep, causing the two to think he was having a nightmare until he starts rutting his ass against Luke.</p><p>“<em>Fuck, baby…</em>” Luke moans into his ear.</p><p>Reggie ruts into Sam, who wasn’t aware of just how hard Reggie was.</p><p>“<em>Babe, he’s rock hard already,</em>” Sammi whispers to Luke.</p><p>“Then help him cum,” Luke commands, kissing Reggie’s neck.</p><p>“<em>Fuck, please?</em>” Regie begs, moving his hips against the two surrounding him.</p><p>“<em>Morning baby,</em>” Luke growls into Reggie’s ear.</p><p>“<em>Fuck,</em>” Reggie whimpers.</p><p>“Do you needa cum, my love?” Sam asks the writhing boy, slipping a hand into his boxers.</p><p>“<em>Fuck!</em>” Reggie thrusts into her hand, “<em>Please?</em>” Reggie begs, looking at Luke.</p><p>“<em>Only if you want to, baby,</em>” Luke tells Reggie, softly.</p><p>“<em>Please?</em>”</p><p>“Of course, baby,” Sam applies more pressure to Reggie’s cock, knowing he’s already close.</p><p>Reggie and Luke continue rutting against each other, while Reggie fucks into Sam’s hand, “<em>fuck,</em>” Reggie’s thrusts start to get messier, telling the two he’s about to release.</p><p>“<em>Cum for us babyboy,</em>” Luke whispers in his ear, Sam smiling at him.</p><p>Reggie comes almost immediately after Luke tells him too.</p><p>“Good boy,” Sammi removes her hand from Reggie’s boxers, licking some of the cum off before Luke grabs her wrist, pulling it closer so he can taste.</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p><p> </p><p>“We really gotta stop leaving you three alone…” Alex complains when the four of them return.</p><p>“Sorry… It’s their fault this time,” Sam points to her two boyfriends.</p><p>“So, it’s usually your fault?” Willie giggles.</p><p>“Yes,” the others answer in unison, as Sam blushes.</p><p>“<em>Hey!</em>” Sam sighs, “you have a point…”</p><p>“You look tired still,” Julie informs Sam randomly.</p><p>“Oh… probably because I can’t sleep very long, I wake up a lot through the night, and after last night, I think I’m worried they’ll suffocate me to death again,” Sam explains to Julie, calmly, “<em>wait, can we even die again?</em>”</p><p>“Oh great…” Alex sighs.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“She tends to question everything sometimes, usually when she hasn’t slept in a long time,” Reggie tells them.</p><p>“She normally doesn’t talk to us, she’s usually talking to herself, out loud,” Luke adds.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, good to know,” Julie mumbles.</p><p>“<em>How would a ghost die though?</em>” Sam mumbles to herself, oblivious to the conversation happening around her.</p><p>“Babe?” Luke sighs.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I think you’re still tired?”</p><p>“Not wrong…” Sam whines.</p><p>Reggie moves to pull Sam in to cuddle, not expecting her to turn away from where everyone is standing and talking.</p><p>“Let’s go up to my room? To let her sleep?” Julie offers.</p><p>“Reg, baby, you okay?” Luke asks, seeing Reggie’s hurt expression.</p><p>“She didn’t want to cuddle…” Reggie frowns.</p><p>“She still loves you, don’t worry,” Luke reassures.</p><p>“<em>I still love you, baby… I just wanted you to cuddle me from behind…</em>” Sam mumbles into her pillow.</p><p>“Oh… Um… okay!” Reggie smiles still hurt but moves to cuddle his girlfriend.</p><p>“Luke, you coming?” Julie asks.</p><p>“Can…” Luke stops, looking at his boyfriend and girlfriend.</p><p>“Yeah, you can stay man,” Alex laughs, “just try and keep it in your pants? Let her sleep?”</p><p>“Yeah, 'course,” Luke blushes.</p><p>“<em>Luke, if you even </em>think<em> of rutting against Reggie, at all. I will hurt you, understand?</em>” Sam growls out.</p><p>“Uh-huh!” Luke squeaks, moving his hips back slightly so he doesn’t grind into his boyfriend’s perfect ass.</p><p>“Good, because I need sleep too, and you know how I get when I’m <em>really</em> sleep-deprived,” Sam continues to growl at Luke.</p><p>“<em>Shhh,</em>” Reggie mumbles, half asleep still.</p><p> </p><p>The three sleep peacefully until a sudden <em>thud</em> startles them awake.</p><p>“<em>Oww…</em>” Luke whines.</p><p> “Luke?” Sam inquires, confused as to where he went.</p><p>“<em>I rolled over…</em>” Luke flushes.</p><p>“A bit too far?” Reggie giggles.</p><p>“<em>I guess…</em>”</p><p>“That’s cute,” Sam laughs, making Luke whine some more.</p><p>“<em>Not funny…</em>” Luke complains, “<em>my ass hurts now…</em>”</p><p>“<em>Now ya know how I feel,</em>” Reggie mumbles quietly.</p><p>“Reg!” Sam shrieks, shocked.</p><p>“What!? It’s true!” Reggie shrugs, giggling.</p><p>“Fair,” Sam smiles, “Luke, you okay?”</p><p>“No… I just fell off our bed…” Luke grumbles.</p><p>“Why’s Luke on the floor?” Alex asks from the door.</p><p>“He rolled over too far and fell off,” Reggie states.</p><p>“Course he did,” Julie laughs.</p><p>“Be nice to me…” Luke whimpers, climbing back onto the bed.</p><p>“Awe, baby, did you hurt yourself?” Sam teases him.</p><p>“I fell off the bed!” Luke shouts, forging sadness.</p><p>“We know,” Julie giggles, “I think she was teasing you.”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“I was,” Sam continues to tease, “can you still sing, and play?”</p><p>“I’m not <em>that </em>hurt…” Luke says dramatically.</p><p>“Good, wouldn’t wanna have to find a replacement for you,” Sammi jokes, causing an inhumane noise to come from Luke.</p><p>“<em>What?!</em>”</p><p>“I meant a replacement for the band?” Sam tells him, concerned, “not in our relationship.”</p><p>“You were gonna replace me if I couldn’t sing anymore!?” Luke asks, clearly distraught.</p><p>“Luke, she was kidding, relax man,” Julie deadpans.</p><p>“Oh, good,” Luke sighs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>